Equipe ultime des ninjas
by akatsuki91
Summary: Les conflits entre nations poussèrent les villages à chercher à créer des équipes puissantes. Une équipe capable de montrer sa force et sa puissance aux yeux des autres nations, d'être un atout décisif pour son village lors des batailles. Ainsi, chaque village formait des équipes en associant des ninjas aux caractères et potentiels différents.
1. Prologue

Depuis la fin de la dernière grande guerre ninjas, les villages vécurent des périodes de paix relative entrecoupée par des petites querelles entre eux qui aboutissaient à des accords de paix entre villages concernés. Ces accords n'étaient que des morceaux de papiers où était inscrits de promesse de non-agression que chaque village, concerné par ces accords, prenait un réel plaisir à rompre cette promesse et à attaquer les autres par surprise.

Pour éviter des déclenchements des guerres à bout de champ après chaque problèmes diplomatiques, les Kages, chef des cinq grands villages ninjas, décidèrent d'organiser un examen rassemblant tous les ninjas en devenir sous prétexte d'évaluer le niveau de chaque village et le ninja des futures ninjas de chaque village et ensuite de procéder à un nivellement de niveau. En réalité, l'examen avait pour vrai but d'évaluer la force militaire des autres villages et de se préparer en conséquence pour un future conflit. Un village qui avait une grande force militaire ou en aurais, grâce à ses futures ninjas, représenterait une menace sur les autres villages qui n'arriveraient pas à suivre la cadence des autres.

Le soleil se levait et commença à éclairer le village de Konoha, dans le pays du feu. Le village était le calme, tous les habitants étaient encore au lit et s'apprêtaient à commencer une nouvelle journée de travail. Quant le rayon de la lumière éclaira presque entièrement le village, les ruelles se remplissaient des habitants au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient. Dans le ciel, des oiseaux volaient au dessus du village. Au milieu d'entre eux, un oiseau apparu et attira pratiquement l'attention à sa façon de voler cet oiseau tournoyait dans le ciel en formant un X et en lançant quelque cris… Il ne suffisait d'une petite seconde pour comprendre que l'oiseau en question envoyait un signale de rassemblement adressé l'intention des ninjas. Soudain, des ninjas sortaient de leurs lieu de résidence, comme par magie, et se dirigeaient tous vers un seul point de rendez-vous une maison se trouvant à proximité d'une montagne taillée où figurait les visages des quatre personnes. Cette maison était marquée du kanji feu et avait une sculpture en forme de feu sur le toit. Tous les ninjas appelaient se dirigèrent vers cette maison.

Il y avait au moins une vingtaine des ninjas, précisément des jônins. Ils avaient devant eux un vieillard assis sur une chaise dans son bureau de travail, le vieillard avait une pipe allumée dans sa main droite. Le vieillard en question était le Kage du village, l'Hokage de Konoha. Il était choisit parmi les ninjas le plus puissant dans le village. L'Hokage était très âgé, les rides sur son visage montraient qu'il avait survécu à plusieurs générations des ninjas, il n'avait presque plus de cheveux sur sa tête, il avait mit à coté de son bras droit son chapeau de Kage qui était superposé au-dessus d'un livre ouvert qu'il lisait avait l'arrivé des jônins. Dans sa table de travail, on pouvait voir des papiers un peu partout il y avait des comptes rendus de missions effectuées, les lettres de demande des missions, les fiches détaillées de chaque jônins présents dans le bureau et des aspirants ninjas.

Le vieillard fut sortir par ses narines la fumée de sa pipe puis lança aux jônins présents :

-Vous saviez déjà la raison de votre présence ici. Il prit un petit moment de repos et il ajouta. Dans quelques jours, la plupart des jônins dans cette salle recevront leurs élèves, des aspirants ninjas. Étant jônins, votre tâche est de leurs guidés dans le monde ninjas par votre expérience, de leurs apprendre la vie d'un ninja. Le silence avait pris place que l'Hokage s'adressait à eux, aucun des jônins n'avaient voulu interrompre le maître Hokage dans son sermon.

Dès qu'il finit son sermon sur le rôle des jônins dans la vie des aspirants ninjas, il leurs ordonna de se retirer.

Dans le couloir allant du bureau du maître Hokage à la porte de sortie du bâtiment, des voix se levaient entre les jônins qui discutaient à propos de leurs futures élèves qu'ils auront bientôt. Des groupes se formaient selon la rapidité de déplacement des jônins, derrière les groupes de tête, quatre jônins discutaient aussi de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils étaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Une femme était au milieu des trois hommes. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur rouge et les yeux de mêmes couleurs, de taille élancée elle discutait avec un autre homme de même taille, aux yeux noirs et cheveux noirs, il avait une cigarette allumée dans sa bouche. Devant eux, deux autres hommes discutaient, ils étaient un peu en avant aux deux autres l'un avait une coupe des cheveux à la manière d'un bol, des gros sourcils, des cheveux noirs et il avait son bandeau de Konoha sur sa taille. L'autre avait les cheveux de couleur argentée, l'un des yeux était couvert par le bandeau de Konoha, sa bouche et son nez étaient aussi couvert un tissu de couleur bleue. La seule partie de son visage qu'on pouvait apercevoir était son œil droit. Les trois hommes portaient un gilet de couleur verte au-dessus de leurs vêtements de couleur bleue sauf pour l'homme aux gros sourcils qui été vêtu avec une combinaison de couleur verte. Le gilet les distinguait des autres ninjas de niveau inférieur à eux. La femme ne portait pas de gilet en vert ni des vêtements en bleu, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge. L'homme aux gros sourcils dit à l'homme à un seul œil :

-Kakashi, tu devrais faire une prière en arrivant à ton appartement.

Surpris par ces mots, l'intéressé répliqua :

-Gaï, qu'entends-tu par faire une prière ? Il regarda son ami avec insistance pour qu'il ait un éclaircissement. Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une réponse ne parvienne aux oreilles de Kakashi. La réponse ne vint pas de Gaï mais de l'homme à la cigarette qui était juste derrière eux avec la jeune femme.

-Gaï à raison Kakashi. Depuis que tu es devenu jônin, tu n'as jamais eu des élèves à ton service. Il ajouta dans le même ordre, Kurenaï vient juste d'être promue jônin récemment et je suppose qu'elle aura des élèves avant toi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'être promue jônin que j'aurai des élèves cette année, dit Kurenaï à Asuma. Kakashi ne répondit pas, il se gratta l'arrière du crane pour montrer qu'il n'était pas du même avis avec Asuma et Gaï.

-La force de la jeunesse est avec nous Kakashi, dit Gaï en hurlant de toutes ses forces et en montrant son pouce levé, la pose d'un chic homme avec un sourire éclatant.

-Tu en fais trop Gaï, répliqua Kakashi d'une voix lente au vu de la pose ridicule de son ami.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la maison de l'Hokage. Asuma partit avec Kurenaï dans une direction opposée à Gaï et Kakashi décidèrent prendre un repas dans un restaurant avant de se séparer.

Chacun des jônins de Konoha se préparaient à acquérir prochainement ses trois nouveaux élèves. Qui seraient-ils ? Quels seraient leurs niveaux ? Quelles seraient leurs aptitudes aux combats, leurs qualités et leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses et leurs forces ? Chaque jônins avaient toutes ces questions en tête et devraient les soutenir durant leurs périodes d'apprentissage ?

Le village se couchait sous une forte pluie…


	2. Formation des équipes

Deux semaines se sont écroulées depuis le sermon de l'Hokage sur le rôle d'un jônin dans la future vie des aspirants ninjas. Durant cette période, les élèves à l'académie ont eu à finir leurs programmes, à passer l'examen pour l'obtention du bandeau du village comme preuve qu'ils ont eu a maîtrisé les techniques de base enseignées à l'école. Les anciens élèves n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, un évènement qui les pousseraient à faire un pas de plus dans leur rêve de devenir un jour ninja, cet évènement qui les poussaient à vérifier chaque matin, le nombre des jours restants avant l'évènement. Ils devenaient impatient au seul fait de voir des jônins passait devant eux. Ils attendaient le jour-j, le jour où ils auront un jônin pour maître.

Et puis arriva le Jour-J.

Il était à peu près 5h du matin quand elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir, elle était trop stressée, elle avait peur de manquer ce jour qu'elle attendit depuis des longues années. Des que l'horloge sonna 7h, elle quitta son lit et alla à la douche pour se préparer. Elle passa peu de temps à la douche avant de rester figée pendant quelques minutes devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur rose et portait une robe descendant jusqu'au genou de couleur rouge avec de cercle de couleur blanc dessus, elle avait des yeux verts, un large front et portait son bandeau au-dessus de ses cheveux sur sa tête, elle avait presque douze ans. Elle plongea dans ses rêveries quand elle attendit une voix de femme l'interpellée :

-Sakura dépêche-toi, tu risque d'arriver en retard dit sa Mère. Excédée du fait que sa mère essai toujours de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle comme une enfant, elle répliqua à sa mère mais en pensée : Pour qui tu me prends, je suis une ninja, pensa-t-elle.

En sortant de sa maison, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une autre fille de son âge. Cette fille était un peu mince que Sakura, avait des cheveux de couleur jaunes avec des yeux verts, elle avait des longs cheveux et une mèche qui descendait près de son œil droit. Elle sourit en voyant Sakura :

-je suis impressionnée de voir que tu as réussie le test. La fille aux yeux verts ajouta, cela prouve qu'on recrute n'importe qui pour devenir ninja à Konoha.

-Ino, répliqua Sakura, c'est en te voyant qu'on peut affirmer que l'académie ninja de Konoha recrute n'importe qui. Tu n'as aucune classe, aucun talent et je parie que ton sensei ne voudra même pas de toi dans son équipe.

-tu rêve dit Ino. On verra qui de nous deux est la meilleure. A ces mots les deux se foudroyèrent des regards avant de faire la route vers l'académie ensemble tout en voulant prouver à l'autre qui est la meilleure. Elles marchèrent l'une à coté de l'autre, quant l'une passait devant l'autre faisait aussi la même chose jusqu'à ce qui se mette à courir.

La salle commençait à se remplir des élèves qui attendaient de connaître le nom de leur sensei. Les deux filles arrivèrent à toute vitesse et s'enfoncèrent dans une porte qui ne pouvait faire passer qu'une personne à la fois.

-je suis arrivée en premier, crièrent les deux avant de reprendre leurs souffles.

Deux heures se sont passées depuis qu'Ino et Sakura étaient arrivées dans la salle. Sakura était assise au milieu de deux garçons l'un avait des cheveux jaunes hérissés et l'autre avait des cheveux de couleur noire. Ino, quant à elle, était assis dans le banc juste derrière Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Sakura des yeux. Elle avait une raison valable à surveiller son amie et son rivale. Leur ancien professeur à l'académie arriva dans la salle peu de temps après il devait avoir la vingtaine, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, il avait un gilet vert au-dessus de ses vêtements. Il était chûnin et professeur, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses anciens élèves. Pour lui, c'était le dernier jour pour voir une dernière fois tous ses élèves réunis dans une même salle. Iruka était triste de se séparer de ses élèves mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait finit sa mission et maintenant, il devrait les laisser continuer dans leur voie des ninjas avec un autre professeur. Il prit beaucoup de temps pour se remémorer les années passées avec eux. Enfin, il s'arrêta dans ses pensées et revint à sa tache. Il demanda à ses élèves de se calmer avant qu'il ne puisse s'adresser à eux.

-vous avez eu à passer plusieurs années, dans cette classe, pour apprendre et pour maîtriser les arts ninjas, dit-il avec une voix triste. Aujourd'hui, chacun d'entre vous va se faire intégrer dans une équipe et apprendre à vivre avec ses coéquipiers, ajouta-t-il. Nous formerons des équipes de trois. Des que les équipes seront formées, un jônin viendra vous prendre en charge.

Dans la salle, les voix se levèrent avec enthousiasme chez les élèves. Chacun se demandait qui seraient ses deux futurs coéquipiers. Sakura ne pesait qu'à une seule chose, être dans la même équipe que le brun assis à coté d'elle. Ino aussi n'en avait que pour le brun et pour s'assurer que sa rivale n'avait pas la même pensée, elle la touche à l'épaule et lui dit.

-on verra qui sera dans la même équipe que Sasuke dit Ino à Sakura. J'ai hâte d'être avec lui.

-Ino, ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as aucune chance de faire équipe avec Sasuke, répliqua Sakura en affichant un sourire moqueur à son amie. Ino voulu répondre à la remarque de son amie quand elle entendit une voix masculine l'interpellée.

-qu'est-ce que vous trouvez tous chez lui, dit le jeune garçon assis à sa droite. Ino tourna la tête pour faire face à ce garçon avant de lui répondre :

-tu n'arriverais pas à comprendre Shikamaru dit Ino. Shikamaru était assis prêt d'Ino, il faisait parti avec trois autres garçons des élèves le moins doués, les derniers de la classe, par les résultats obtenus en classe. Shikamaru n'attendit pas plus pour répliquer à son tour :

-je n'arriverais pas à comprendre, je ne suis pas une fille tout de même ajouta-t-il.

-c'est pour cela que tu es nul avec les filles termina Ino. Elle eu un petit moment d'hésitation puis elle ajouta :

-j'espère ne pas être dans la même équipe que toi. En disant ces mots, elle se retourna, comme la plupart des élèves, pour prêter oreilles à la constitution des équipes qu'Iruka venait de commencer à lire sur la feuille qu'il avait dans ses mains.

Il arriva à l'équipe numéro sept. –équipe sept, dit Iruka, composée de Naruto Uzumaki le blond aux cheveux hérissés prêta attention à la suite, de Sakura Haruno, youpi cria Naruto heureux de faire équipe avec Sakura, et enfin de Sasuke Uchiha. En entendant le nom de Sasuke, Sakura sauta de joie au grand désarroi de Naruto qui ne voulait pas faire équipe avec l'Uchiha.

-Iruka interpella Naruto, pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec Sasuke. Je suis plus doué que lui en pointant l'intéressé du doigt.

- pour créer des équipes équilibrées, répondit Iruka, nous avons associé les élèves le plus doué avec les élèves le moins doué. Sasuke est le premier de la classe et toi, tu es le dernier. La classe se mit à rire à la remarque de leur professeur. Il continua son travail après une réponse un peu démarquée de Sasuke à l'intention de Naruto.

-équipe huit composée d'Hinata Hyûga, de Shino Aburame et de Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata avait des yeux aux pupilles blancs typiques au clan Hyûga, des cheveux noirs et courts, elle était timide et n'aimait pas le combat, elle avait un fort caractère mais pas une très grande confiance en elle-même et doutait de ses capacités. Shino était calme et réfléchi, un être un peu sinistre, il avait des cheveux de couleur grise, vêtu de plusieurs couches des vêtements, dont un manteau qui cachait une partie de son visage, il portait des lunettes noires et on ne connaissait pas la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait en permanence ses mains entre les poches en permanence que ça soit en classe, lors de l'entraînement. Il fait partie d'un clan dont la capacité est de contrôler et maîtriser les insectes. Kiba portait un manteau fait des peaux des bêtes pour conserver la chaleur de son corps, il était un maître-chien, comme tous les membres de son clan, et était toujours accompagnait de son chien Akamaru. Il avait des peintures représentant des crocs à ses joues, à raison d'une par joue, il était beaucoup plus bavard. Après l'équipe neuf, Iruka passa à l'équipe suivante :

-équipe dix, continua Iruka, composée d'Ino Yamanaka, de Shikamaru Nara et de Chôji Akimichi.

-ton vœux le plus cher vient d'être exaucé, ironisa Shikamaru en regardant Ino. A vrai dire, Ino ne voulait en aucun cas faire équipe avec Shikamaru et Chôji.

La composition des équipes étant finie, chaque équipe attendait l'arrivée de son sensei pour leur première séance entre professeur et élèves. La salle se vidait à chaque fois qu'un sensei passait prendre ses nouveaux élèves. Il ne restait que deux équipes dans la salle, l'équipe sept et l'équipe dix. Les deux équipes discutaient de leurs futures vies des ninjas. Peu de temps, Iruka fut irruption dans la salle. Il avait un message pour l'équipe dix.

-équipe dix, commença Iruka, votre sensei vous demande de l'attendre dans le balcon de l'académie, c'est là où il viendra à votre rencontre.

-il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer dit Shikamaru. Chôji arrête de manger tes chips une seconde, on y va ajouta-t-il. Chôji était assis dans le dernier banc à droite, toujours entrain de manger. Il avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux noirs. A la différence des autres membres de son équipe, il avait une masse beaucoup plus importante. Il était gros, cette caractéristique résultait peut-être de sa façon à toujours manger. Il aimait le ramen et détestait attendre au restaurant quand il avait faim mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était qu'on lui fasse une remarque par rapport à son poids. L'équipe dix suivis Iruka-sensei en laissa la sept dans la salle. La seule personne de la dix qui regrettait de quitter la salle était Ino. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de laisser Sakura avec Sasuke. Pour Sakura c'était sa chance d'être seule avec Sasuke, elle ne devrait régler qu'un seul problème, la présence de Naruto. Enfin, l'équipe dix arriva au balcon quelque minutes plus tard, Iruka les laissa dans leur attente.

Impatientez, les membres de l'équipe dix attendaient depuis deux heures l'arrivée de leur sensei. Chôji aussi devenait impatient, il mangé les paquets des chips à toute allure. Des qu'il ouvrait un paquet, il en finissait aussitôt et en prenait un autre. Un homme ouvrit la porte, il se dirigea vers les membres de l'équipe dix, il avait une cigarette allumée dans bouche, il avança vers eux et s'arrêta devant eux :

-bonjour, je suis Asuma, votre sensei, se présenta-t-il devant ses nouveaux élèves. Les membres le fixaient des yeux pour scruter leur nouveau professeur. Allons au restaurant d'en face pour faire mieux connaissance ajouta-t-il. Les yeux de Chôji s'illuminaient à l'invitation de leur sensei.

-allons-y cria-t-il des toutes ses forces. La bonne nourriture n'attends pas ajouta-t-il. Venez, je connais un bon restaurant dans les environs. Il fut le premier à sortir à la grande surprise de leur nouveau sensei et du reste de l'équipe.

-il ne changera donc jamais pensa Shikamaru. Chôji était précédé d'Asuma, d'Ino et de Shikamaru qui emboutèrent le pas de leur ami.

Ils arrivèrent dans un restaurant choisit par Chôji parmi tant d'autres. Il était le premier à entrer et avait choisit la table où se mettre.

-c'est le premier jour et c'est moi qui paye dit Asuma. A l'instant, chacun des membres et même Asuma donnaient leurs commandes au serveur qui était venu pour cela. Chôji, Ino et Shikamaru choisissaient sur le menu les repas qu'ils voulaient et furent servis à la minute qui suivent. Les morceaux de viandes, les cuisses de poulet, les pains grillés, le ramen servit chaud… tous ceux que voulaient l'équipe dix était servit. Ce qui surprit Asuma n'était pas le fait que son équipe commandait presque tout, mais le fait que Chôji engloutissait la grande partie de chaque nourriture commandé et c'est lui aussi qui commandait le plus des nourritures. Il s'adressa à Chôji en ce terme :

-Chôji, si tu continue à manger à cette allure tu deviendras malade. Il ajouta, tu es déjà assez gro… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shikamaru sauta sur lui pour l'empêcher de dire le mot interdit en plaçant sa main devant la bouche de son sensei.

-tu ne savais pas que ce mot est interdit pour lui, chuchota Shikamaru à son sensei. Chôji, n'ayant pas compris la fin de la phrase de son sensei, demanda à ce dernier un éclaircissement :

-qu'est-ce que vous avez dit Asuma sensei.

-il voulait te dire que tu pouvais commander deux autres morceaux des bœufs répliqua Shikamaru à la place d'Asuma.

-c'est vrai Asuma sensei demanda Chôji.

-oui répondit-il avec une voix hésitante. Chôji était aux anges, il demanda deux autres morceaux des bœufs grillés au chef. Asuma ne crut pas ses yeux quant il vit la somme sur le bas de la note, il vérifia son porte-monnaie pour compter le montant qu'il avait avec lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas payer la totalité de la somme requise alors que Chôji mangeait ses morceaux des bœufs avec appétit sans se soucieux du problème de son sensei. Des qu'ils ont finit à prendre leur repas, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du restaurant. Asuma, du fait qu'il n'avait pas la somme requise à son porte-monnaie, se mit à implorer et à supplier le chef du restaurant, en se prosternant, de les laisser partir et qu'il réglera l'addition plus tard. L'équipe dix abandonna son sensei dans sa requête auprès du chef.

Au même moment, Kurenaï faisait la ronde avec ses élèves, dans leur domicile, tout en précisant aux parents qu'elle prendra la charge de la formation de leurs enfants. Après Shino et Kiba, elle arriva à l'entrée du domaine du clan Hyûga, le clan le plus noble et le plus ancien de Konoha. Elle entra et se dirigea vers une petite salle qui était réservée pour l'entraînement. Kurenaï entra dans la salle en laissant Hinata à l'extérieur. La salle n'était pas vide, deux personnes étaient à l'intérieur l'une s'entraînée et l'autre supervisée son entraînement.

-des ce jour, Hinata seras sous ma responsabilité dit Kurenaï à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs et longs, vêtu de blanc une chemise au manche longue et un pantalon descendant jusqu'au cheville, avait mis par-dessus un manteau de la même couleur que ses habits. Il avait des yeux aux pupilles blancs comme ceux d'Hinata avec une cane qu'il tenait devant lui avec ses deux mains. L'homme prit beaucoup de temps pour répondre à Kurenaï :

-ça m'importe peu que tu la prends en charge répondit-il avec un ton de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle.

-mais, répliqua Kurenaï, c'est votre fille. Hiashi Hyûga était le père d'Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière du clan. Pourtant, son père ne la voyait pas comme telle et pour répondre à Kurenaï, il fait une comparaison entre ses deux filles :

-Hanabi est née cinq ans après sa sœur Hinata et pourtant elle est beaucoup plus endurante et plus combative que sa grande sœur. Étonnée de la réponse, Kurenaï ne répondit pas au chef du clan Hyûga. Si tu as finie, tu peux disposer ajouta Hiashi. En sortant, elle retrouva Hinata là où elle l'avait laissée. La pauvre avait tout entendu de la discussion entre son père et son sensei.

Sur le toit de l'académie, l'équipe sept avait sa première séance avec leur sensei.

-nous allons avoir une petite séance introductive dit Kakashi. Vous donnerez votre nom, vos ambitions et rêve, ce que vous aimez et détestez ajouta-t-il.

-dit sensei, demanda Sakura, vous pourrez commencer ainsi nous saurons comment faire à notre tour.

-eh bien. Mon nom est Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et je déteste ça ne vous regarde pas. Mes ambitions dans la vie sont diverses et variées termina-t-il.

-génial, ce qu'on a obtenu de lui c'est son nom dit Sakura aux autres membres de son équipe.

-à votre tour, on n'as pas toute la journée interpella Kakashi. Le blond aux cheveux hérissés fut le premier à se lancer.

-mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Ce que j'aime le plus c'est manger les ramens, en particulier le ramen d'Ichiraku où m'amène Iruka-sensei. Ce que je déteste le plus c'est d'attendre le ramen quant ils sont en cuissons et mon plus grand rêve est de devenir le plus grand de tous les Hokages pour que le village reconnaisse ma valeur.

-il a bien grandit pensa Kakashi. A ton tour Sakura.

-mon nom est Sakura Haruno. Ce que j'aime le plus... avant de finir sa phrase elle regarda de gauche à droite, elle rougit puis se mit à sourire de bonheur. Elle continua, mes ambitions dépendent de beaucoup de chose, elle refait la même grimace sans finir le fond de sa pensée.

-qu'est-ce que tu déteste questionna Kakashi à Sakura.

-Naruto répliqua-t-telle sans hésitation.

-eh bien, les filles de son âge sont beaucoup plus intéressée par l'amour que par le ninjutsu ajouta Kakashi ultérieurement. Enfin, le dernier membre prit la parole.

-mon nom est Sasuke Uchiha. Ce que j'aime et je déteste, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Mes ambitions, je dois restaurer l'honneur de mon clan. Il ya une personne que je dois neutraliser. Tous les autres membres ont eu des réactions partagées quant le brun finassa sa présentation : Naruto se demandait si Sasuke parlé de lui. Sakura ne retenue que le côté classe de la présentation de Sasuke.

-je les savais conclu Kakashi à voix basse. Il donna ses dernières instructions à son équipe puis les laissa rentrer à leur domicile…

Une nouvelle vie attend nos héros, une vie des ninjas. Leurs rêves d'enfance commencent à se réaliser et ils feront tout pour les vivre du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait dans un petit village situé dans une région éloignée des grandes villes. Une pluie abondante empêchant tout habitant de s'aventurer en dehors de sa maison. Près de ce village, un immeuble dominé les alentours. Il comportait quinze étages avec des chambres dans chaque étage un escalier relié tout l'immeuble, de l'entrée au toit.

Dans les escaliers, un homme gravissait les marches à toute allure, il était au quatrième niveau et se rendait au douzième. Au douzième niveau, une personne avançait dans le couloir lentement, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une des chambres du niveau qui se trouvait à droite, elle ouvrit la porte. Cette était un ninja portant masque de couleur blanche avec quelques dessins des couleurs bleue et rouge dessus, on ne pouvait pas déterminer si c'est une fille ou un garçon, de taille moyenne, elle portait un manteau blanc couvrant sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses mains étaient visibles grâce aux manches de son manteau. En face de lui se trouvait six hommes, tous des ninjas apparemment, ils avaient des bâtons, des barres de fers et des couteaux dans les mains. Ils s'étaient repliés dans cette chambre pour une raison inconnue, ils faisaient maintenant face au ninja qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre où s'était réfugiée les six hommes, avança des quelques pas en prenant soin de renfermer la porte derrière lui. Les six hommes passèrent de la position d'observation à celle de l'attaque ou de la défense. Ils s'observaient sans que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse bouger. Le silence s'installa peu à peu, l'angoisse de l'attente sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qu'ils doivent faire prit les six hommes. L'homme, qui était dans les escaliers, arriva à la porte de la chambre et défonça la porte pour y entrer. Malheureusement pour lui, de qu'il défonça la porte il fut accueilli par un coup de pied circulaire du ninja qui envoya le malheureux entra à l'extérieur de la chambre et se cogna contre le mur du couloir. Surpris par la rapide réaction du ninja et par la force du coup donnée, vu que le malheureux ne s'est pas encore remis de l'attaque et se trouvant toujours allongé sur le couloir sans connaissance, les six autres se mirent en position de contre-attaque pour venger leur ami.

-on a perdu trop de temps, il faut en finir maintenant dit le ninja au masque. Il sorti de ses manches cinq aiguilles dans chaque main. La peur se fut voir dans le regard des six hommes, ils se jetèrent sur le ninja pour l'abattre. Il n'a eu pas trop de mal à éviter leurs coups et profita par l'occasion pour faire une contre-attaque il lança les aiguilles qu'il avait en main sur ses victimes. Il les toucha à la nuque et les six tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sec les uns après les autres. Étaient-ils morts ? Difficile de se prononcer à ce sujet, le ninja au masque ne bougea pas pour vérifier…

Il était là, devant ses corps inanimés, étalés un peu partout sur le sol un homme entra dans la chambre. Le ninja au masque ne réagit pas il était beaucoup plus élancé qu'elle avec des bandeaux blancs couvrant son visage, on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux noirs, il avait une corpulence normale et portait une grande épée sur son dos. Il passa devant le ninja au masque pour examiner les corps étalés sur le sol et constate avec amertume qu'ils sont toujours en vie, en léthargie :

-je vois que tu ne les as pas tués. C'est pathétique de ta part, ils n'auraient pas pu avoir le même esprit de clémence que toi dit-il. Le ninja au masque ne répondit pas à ces accusations. Ta formation est terminée, il temps de te voir en action dans une vraie situation termina l'homme à l'épée. Il se leva puis se tourna vers celui qui était derrière. Il le fixa avec un regard d'insistance, le ninja au masque compris se que voulait l'homme à l'épée. Il fut un mouvement lent de son bras droit vers la tête, il plaça sa main au tour de son masque et le retira doucement pour dévoiler son visage à son maître. Qui sont ces deux mystérieux ninjas et que veulent-ils ?

Le monde des ninjas est cruel, ne laissant pas la place à la peur, à l'angoisse, à l'hésitation ou à la pitié… Nos héros vont découvrir cette vie, cette vie en tant que ninja. Cette nouvelle génération des ninjas veut réclamer sa place auprès des grands mais, pour que leur rêve soit réalisé, elle doit faire face à plusieurs obstacles.


	3. Enfin, une mission

-où est-il Kakashi-sensei, dit Naruto.

-il est toujours en retard quant il donne un rendez-vous, fait remarquer Sasuke.

-il nous donne des excuses bizarres sur son retard, termina Sakura.

L'équipe sept avait un rendez-vous avec leur sensei. Ils étaient devant le bâtiment principal du village, le bâtiment de l'Hokage, à attendre l'arrivé de leur sensei. Ils étaient tous convoqués chez l'Hokage pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient.

Trente minutes plus tard, Kakashi pouvait se faire voir de loin mais aucun de membres de l'équipe sept ne l'avait remarqué. Il marchait calmement, les yeux fixés dans son mystérieux livre qu'il avait dans sa main droite, il n'avait pas l'air inquiet de son retard et croyait être en avance pour une fois. Quant ses yeux quitta son livre un instant pour fixer l'attention sur l'appartement de l'Hokage, il se rendit compte que tous les membres de son équipe étaient déjà sur place à l'attendre mais il ne pressa pas le pas pour le rejoindre rapidement et remit ses yeux sur son livre. L'équipe sept était toujours devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Sasuke était debout, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fermés, il s'appuyait sur le mur du bâtiment pour rester debout. Sakura était assise devant l'entrée et discutait avec Naruto qui était devant elle, debout. Sakura vit de loin Kakashi et le fut remarqué aux autres :

-voilà Kakashi-sensei qui arrive, dit Sakura à ses coéquipiers. Naruto se tourna pour vérifier la nouvelle de Sakura.

-il est toujours en retard, répliqua Naruto puis il ajouta je me demande quelle excuse bizarre il va encore nous inventer termina-t-il. Toujours les yeux fermés et s'appuyant sur le mur, Sasuke prit la parole :

-la dernière fois, il nous a inventé l'histoire qu'il avait vu un groupe des chats noir et qu'il avait eu peur d'avoir la poisse pendant ses missions et qu'il a due patienter pendant trente minutes avant de reprendre le chemin.

-oui, je me rappelle de cette histoire, ajouta Sakura pour confirmer le dire de Sasuke.

-cette fois-ci, je parie qu'il va nous refaire le coup de la vieille dame, dit Naruto.

-il est enfin arrivé le sensei, termina Sakura. Et ainsi, la discussion fut suspendue à cause de l'arrivée de Kakashi à leur niveau. Kakashi vit dans les yeux de ses élèves qu'ils demandaient une explication à son retard. Il prit un temps de repos, il soupira, se gratta la nuque puis s'adressa à eux.

-je m'excuse pour se retard. En venant, j'ai vu une vieille dame qui cherchait son chat et je lui ai aidé à le retrouver. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil complice à ses coéquipiers comme pour leur faire remarqué ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à faire remarquer à leur sensei qu'ils ne croyaient pas à ses excuses pour justifier ses retards puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte noire puis ouvrirent la porte. A l'intérieur, quelques personnes étaient déjà sur place. A leur gauche, trois personnes, deux femmes et un homme, étaient assis devant leur petit bureau et l'un d'entre eux recevait une somme d'argent que donner une femme vêtue de blanc. A leur droite, cinq personnes occupaient aussi un bureau. Ils avaient l'air très concentré dans leur travail. Dans leur table se trouvait plusieurs lettres de demande des missions qu'ils remplissaient selon leur degré de difficulté dans cinq carnets de couleurs différentes. En face de l'équipe sept, une table était placée au milieu de la salle près du mur du fond deux personnes utilisaient ce bureau, un jeune homme et un vieillard. Les deux étaient concentrés sur les carnets, que transmettaient les cinq personnes assises à leur gauche, et ne se s'étaient pas aperçu de l'arrivée de l'équipe Kakashi dans la salle.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto reconnurent les deux hommes en face d'eux et ils les connaissaient très bien.

-Iruka-sensei, cria Naruto en se dirigea vers lui. Les deux hommes assissent à la table du fond furent sortie de leur concentration.

-Naruto, dit Iruka en levant les yeux pour reconnaître la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom. Vous êtes déjà arrivé ajouta-t-il en remarquant que tous les membres étaient aussi présent. Naruto discutait avec Iruka un petit moment en lui racontant ses derniers exploits. Le reste de l'équipe avança sur l'ordre du vieillard assis à coté d'Iruka. Le vieillard prit un petit moment de soupir, il tira un coup avec sa pupe, interrompant la discussion de Naruto et d'Iruka avant de prendre la parole et de s'adresser à tous les membres de l'équipe sept, en ces mots :

-ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes promus genin et il vous reste encore du chemin à faire pour nous montrer ce que vous valez en tant que ninjas, dit le vieillard. Il prit un petit moment de repos avant d'ajouter : je vous ais convoqué ici pour vous donner une mission à remplir. Naruto se vit aux ciels, il attendait depuis des mois cette nouvelle, il ne pu retenir sa joie et se libéra :

-super, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Enfin, une mission pour évaluer mon niveau. Ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Quelle est la mission que vous allez nous confié demanda-t-il à l'Hokage. Il était excité à l'idée de commencer la mission.

-laisse le maître Hokage finir sa phrase interpella une voix venue derrière lui. Un moment de silence parcourut la salle. Le maître Hokage reprit la parole pour expliquer le motif de la mission :

-votre mission consisterait à escorter une personne durant son voyage jusqu'au frontière du Pays du Feu et du Pays du Thé. A la frontière avec le Pays du Thé, vous trouverais un bateau qui est mise à la disposition de cette personne et qui la conduiras au Pays de l'Eau et là, votre mission seras terminée. Il est impératif que cette personne arrive dans son village en bon état.

–qui est cette personne qu'on doit escorter, questionna poliment Sakura à l'Hokage. Une minute passa avant que l'Hokage ne puisse répondre à la question de Sakura. Il fut entré l'intéressée qui devrait être escortée, et à la surprise de Kakashi et de ses élèves, la personne à escorter était une femme. Une belle femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Cette femme fut rougir Naruto et Kakashi qui la trouvaient très belle.

De que l'Hokage finit de leur transmettre les autres détails de la mission, l'équipe sept, accompagnée de la jeune femme, quitta la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment pour enfin commencer la dite mission. L'équipe sept sortie du village et prit la direction pour se rendre à la frontière du Pays du Thé.

Deux jours s'étaient écroulés depuis que l'équipe sept était en mission.

Devant la porte principale du village de Konoha Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru patientaient calmement. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Kurenaï, leur sensei. Elle les avait demandées de l'attendre devant la porte principale du village, le temps qu'elle obtienne les plus d'infos sur la mission de son équipe. Elle ne tarda pas pour les rejoindre, ne voulant pas laisser ses élèves dans une longue attente. Elle les appela prés d'elle pour les mettre au courant de l'objectif de leur mission.

-notre mission consistera à transmettre cette lettre, en la montrant à ses élèves, à des ninjas du Pays d'Iwa. L'échange se fera dans le Pays de la Cascade où se trouve le Village de Taki. C'est une mission de rang C que l'Hokage nous a confié. Les missions de catégorie C nécessitent de quitter le village et ne représentent pas de danger pour ceux qui l'exécutent.

L'équipe huit marchait calmement dans un chemin à bas herbe, elle avait quittée le Pays du Feu depuis plusieurs heures et se dirigeait vers le point de rencontre. Elle marchait jusqu'à entrer dans une zone à arbre à grande taille, dans une petite forêt de la région sous le soleil de midi. Kiba et Akamaru étaient légèrement en avant. Le maître chien portait son fidèle partenaire et l'avait mis à l'intérieur de son manteau seule sa tête blanche était visible. Le reste de l'équipe était entrain de causé mais Kiba ne prêtait pas attention à leurs discussion. Il était plongé dans ses pensées :

-c'est vraiment notre semaine des missions pensa-t-il. D'abord l'équipe dix puis l'équipe sept et enfin nous. Kiba était toujours dans ses méditations quant quelque chose le fit sortir de ses pensées. Akamaru, son chien, lançait des petits cris vers son maître pour lui prévenir de quelque chose.

-qu'est-ce que tu dis Akamaru demanda le maître chien. Akamaru avait ressentit la présence d'une autre personne grâce à son flair et voulait informer son maître directement. Ce dernier pris un petit temps avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son chien. Quant il comprit le message, il attendit une voix derrière lui criée :

-baisse-toi Kiba. Ce dernier voulu savoir la raison de se crie en se tournant vers le lieu d'où venait la voix quant il fut plaqué au sol par l'un de ses coéquipiers.

-Shino qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Kiba.

-je te sauve la vie répliqua Shino d'un ton arrogant. Kiba n'avait pas directement compris le message de son chien qui voulait le prévenir d'un danger qui s'approchait d'eux précisément de lui. Kiba remarqua à quelque pas de lui deux kunaïs qui s'étaient implanté dans le sol. Les deux kunaïs étaient lancés dans sa direction et sans l'intervention rapide de son coéquipier il ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde.

-tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie dit ironiquement Shino en tendant la main vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Kiba prit la main de son ami sans répondre à ce qu'il venait de dire. Kiba fixait Shino avec un regard de vengeance au vue du sourire moqueur qu'affichait son ami par l'acte héroïque que ce dernier venait d'accomplir. Les deux amis firent appelé à rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe huit pour se préparer à parer toute attaque. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix et ont exécuté l'ordre venant de leur sensei.

Ils étaient en position, en formant un rectangle, chacun protégeant un angle bien précis tout en évitant les kunaïs qui provenaient d'un peu partout pour but de briser leur ligne de position défensive. Des kunaïs étaient lancés vers leur position, ils provenaient de chaque coin que protégeait l'un des membres de l'équipe huit. Kiba ferma les yeux un instant puis concentra son chakra pour pouvoir déterminer où provenaient ces kunaïs et qui les lançait. Il prit un long moment pour achever sa cherche et identifier l'emplacement exacte quant il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-ils arrivent cria Hinata, byakugan activé en montrant du doigt la direction par laquelle l'ennemi arrivait. Cette alerte d'Hinata poussa tous les membres de l'équipe huit à se retourner et à faire face à ceux qui arrivait vu que les kunaïs n'étaient plus lancés vers eux quelque instant après l'annonce de la nouvelle d'Hinata.

Ils étaient deux et se dirigeaient à l'endroit où s'était arrêté l'équipe huit. L'un portait des vêtements verts avec des lunettes noires et l'autre avait une combinaison bleue. Ils avançaient rapidement en sautant d'un arbre à un autre quant l'un de deux remarqua quelque chose :

-ils n'avancent plus, fait remarqué à son partenaire. Je crois qu'il les a immobilisé ajouta-t-elle.

-où qu'ils ont remarqué notre présence et tentent de nous piéger répliqua instantanément l'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant l'équipe huit qui étaient en bas prête à réagir.

-je constat que tu les as arrêté comme prévu, tu peux te montrer maintenant. Le ninja qui se cachait se montra aux yeux des autres. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs et portait une tenue de couleur bleu avec des taches noires et vertes dessus. Les trois ninjas qui poursuivaient l'équipe huit, portaient le bandeau frontal sur leurs fronts. Leurs bandeaux avaient le symbole représentant des herbes. Kiba se concentra son attention principalement sur ce ninja qui était caché et conclut que c'est lui qui voulait le tuer.

-maintenant que nous vous avons rattrapé, vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir déclara Kho. Kurenaï ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces ninjas poursuivaient son équipe. Leur mission n'était pas d'un niveau supérieur au rang C ou bien que l'Hokage s'était trompé sur la mission qu'il les avait confiées. Et si c'était le cas comment ces ninjas les ont retrouvés facilement. Toutes ces questions remplissaient les pensées de Kurenaï. Elle décida de les chasser de son esprit en restant confiant sur la mission que les as confiés l'Hokage. Celui qui avait des bandes blanches sur ces deux bras prit la parole à nouveau :

-nous voulons récupérer la lettre que vous transportez et après nous vous laisserons partir. La mission stipulait de remettre une lettre contenant un message du daïmyo de Kawa adressé à son homologue d'Iwa pour lui présenter ses vœux avant son mariage.

-pourquoi voulez-vous récupérer cette lettre, demanda Kurenaï. Elle ne présente aucun danger pour le Village de Kusa. Kurenaï avait deviné de quel village provenait ces ninjas grâce à leur bandeau frontal. Voyant que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas coopératif et ne leurs céderaient pas la lettre, celui qui avait des bandes sur ces mains ajouta :

-vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. S'il nous est impossible de récupérer cette lettre par la coopération, ça seras par la force termina-t-il avant de s'adresser à son coéquipier. L'homme à lunette dit à son collègue :

-Hakino, à toi de jouer. L'intéressé sorti de la poche arrière de son gilet, un parchemin qu'il étala devant lui avant d'apposer sa main. Des objets de combat, des armes sortirent du rouleau et se dirigèrent vers l'équipe de Kurenaï. Shino prit position devant les autres en composant quelque mudras en disant à la fin :

-mushiamme no jutsu _ technique du mur d'insectes. Des centaines d'insectes sortirent des manches du manteau de Shino et formèrent une bulle autour d'eux pour les protéger. Les armes tombèrent sur le sol de qu'elles entrèrent en contact avec le mur d'insectes. La technique dura quelques secondes de plus avant que le nombre d'insectes commença à baisser du fait que les armes arrivées plus en contact avec le mur d'insectes de Shino. Hakino fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Une technique reposant sur les insectes s'étonna-t-il et d'une surprise à une autre une voix sorti de l'intérieur du mur d'insecte qui se dissipé peu à peu :

-jujin ninpô _ la voie de la bête. Une ombre sorti du mur d'insecte, elle se déplaçait rapidement et était très agile. Ses ongles s'allongeaient jusqu'à atteindre une certaine longueur se rapprochant d'une bête sauvage. Kiba se dirigeait vers Hakino à toute allure, il se rapprocha tout près de son adversaire pour lui frapper. Mais il ne fut pas l'action préférant de changer de tactique et de passer derrière son adversaire pour l'attaquer. Kiba se lança et frappa de dos son adversaire mais même avec cette vitesse de déplacement Hakino réussie à se tournait, juste au bon moment, pour arrêter l'attaque de Kiba. Kho, l'un des coéquipiers de Hakino, regardait la scène d'un arbre un peu éloigné. Il ne voulait pas intervenir, laissant le privilège à son ami et ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que le reste de l'équipe ne puisse s'enfuir.

Kho était debout sur son arbre sans bougeait et regardait le combat entre Kiba et Hakino sans vouloir intervenir. De là où il était, il sentit une présence derrière quelque minute après et se retourna. Hinata arriva derrière lui accompagnait de Shino. De que Kho se retourna pour faire face à Hinata et Shino, il reçut une puissante attaque de la jeune Hyûga :

-juken _ poing souple dit-elle. Hinata toucha son adversaire en pleine poitrine, byakugan activé. Grâce son byakugan, Hinata peut utiliser ses techniques avec une grande précision. Kho, touchait par la technique d'Hinata, recula de quelques pas avant de tomber du haut de l'arbre où il se tenait.

-un de moins dit Shino en regardant le corps inanimé de Kho tombait. Il se retourna vers sa coéquipière pour la féliciter, bien jouer Hinata, maintenant il faut aider Kiba dans son combat. Hinata acquiesça de la tête avec un léger sourire.

Au moment où les deux coéquipiers voulaient prêter main forte à leur ami, une chose arriva sur le corps de Kho. Son corps disparu en fumé de qu'il toucha le sol. Un clone de l'ombre se disaient-ils en étant surpris. Kurenaï n'avait pas trop de mal avec son adversaire. Elle avait le dessus sur le dernier membre de l'équipe qui les poursuivait. Le dernier membre était une femme, noir des cheveux et des yeux, elle ne cherchait pas à combattre de corps en corps. Kurenaï avait sorti son kunaï pour parer aux attaques de son adversaire. Elle avait réussie à éviter quelques pièges dressés contre elle sans trop de mal. Le souci de venir en aide à ses élèves la poussa à agir plus vite pour en finir avec son adversaire qui était d'un niveau inférieur. Kurenaï composant quelques mudra avant de dire :

-magen-jyubakusatsu _ illusion démoniaque – puissante illusion distordante. De qu'elle lança sa technique, Kurenaï commença à disparaître, des pieds à la tête, aux yeux de son adversaire. Ce dernier remarqua qu'un arbre commença à pousser sous ses pieds. L'arbre grandit et emprisonna son adversaire dans un genjutsu. Kurenaï sorti d'une branche de l'arbre qu'elle venait de créer avec un kunaï à la main avant de l'abattre sur son adversaire prise au piège dans sa technique.

Du sang coulé de l'avant bras droit de Hakino. Il avait arrêté l'attaque de Kiba en mettant son bras en avant. Les griffes du maître-chien avait transpercé son bras et y était accrochait. A un contre un, le combat était différent et Kiba le savait. Hakino leva les yeux pour fixer ceux de son adversaire. Il lui fit un sourire avant de lui lancer :

-tu es rapide pour un gamin de ton âge. Et je dois le reconnaître, beaucoup plus que je l'imaginais. Il changea directement de ton avant d'ajouter : mais cela ne te sauras d'aucune utilité face à moi. Toujours sûre de lui et de ses capacités, le maître-chien répliqua :

-j'ai d'autre tour dans mon sac que ma vitesse répliqua-t-il. Hakino seras de toute ses forces l'autre main de Kiba qu'il avait arrêtée, ce dernier gémit de douleur et dans l'instant qui suivit Kiba reçut un coup de genou au menton qui l'envoya atterrir dans un arbre proche. Ce coup toucha à la fois le chien et son maître. Kiba se releva difficilement de cette attaque, il se mit sur ces deux pieds en faisant face à Hakino. Akamaru aussi avait reçut le coup et lançait de cris vers son maître mais Kiba faisait en sorte d''ignorer ce petit détail pour ne pas se déconcentrer dans son combat. Il prit dans son sac une pilule pour la donner à son chien.

Hakino regardait la scène de là où il était. Il trouva cet acte d'affection banale entre le chien et son maître. Il composa quelques mudras avant de dire :

-suiton-suiryudan no jutsu _ technique du dragon aqueux. Un dragon, fait d'eau, se forma derrière Hakino avant de se diriger vers Kiba. Ce dernier esquiva la première attaque du dragon puis se lança dans un autre arbre pour échapper au dragon aqueux. Il s'arrêta à l'intérieur de la forêt à une distance considérable de son adversaire. Il sorti Akamaru de son manteau qui avait repris de force. Ils se tenaient tous deux, Kiba et Akamaru, dans un lieu où ils pouvaient voir leur adversaire sans que ce dernier ne puisse les voir à son tour. Ils prépareraient leur contre-attaque à l'intérieur de la forêt.

Shino et Hinata restèrent toujours dans leur arbre, ils ont attaqués et neutralisés un clone de l'ombre. Vu que Kho avait disparu, Shino suggéra à Hinata d'aller prêter main forte à Kiba dans son combat. Ils se mirent d'accord et se déplacèrent mais une voix les stoppa dans leur mouvement :

-nous n'avons pas encore fini dit la voix. Shino et Hinata s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement. Ils tournèrent pour identifier l'endroit exact où la voix provenait. La voix sortait de l'arrière de l'arbre où ils étaient. Kho sortit pour se faire voir aux yeux de ces adversaires. Ces yeux affichaient autre chose que la joie ou la pitié. Il s'adressa aux deux ninjas de Konoha : je vois que disposait d'une magnifique technique offensive dit-il à l'égard d'Hinata. Mais dans un combat entre ninjas ajouta-t-il, l'expérience et la rapidité à réagir face aux événements comptent beaucoup plus. Il composa quelques signets de mudras avant de lancer : katon-gokakyu no jutsu _ katon-technique de la boule de feu suprême. Kho cracha une boule de feu sur Shino et Hinata. Ces derniers sautèrent chacun de son côté pour échapper à la technique. Le feu brûla la branche sur laquelle se tenaient Shino et Hinata quelques secondes plutôt. Hinata atterrit sur la bas d'un grand arbre et chercha des yeux son ami Shino. Tout à coup, une ombre cacha la lumière du soleil devant Hinata Kho arriva près d'elle pour lui asséner un coup puissant. Au moment où le poing de Kho voulu atteindre Hinata, Kurenaï apparu et récupéra son élève pour lui éviter le coup. Elle et son élève se sont plaçaient à quelques mètres de leurs adversaires.

-ça va Hinata demanda Kurenaï.

-oui répondit Hinata passivement.

Kho se tourna vers les deux kunoichis de Konoha. Kurenaï et Hinata faisaient face à leur adversaire Kho qui avançait vers eux. Kho marchait lentement vers les deux ninjas. Il s'était approché assez près d'eux qu'une attaque de sa part pourrait leurs êtres fatals. Il s'adressa aux ninjas de Konoha :

- rendez-moi la lettre que vous avez et je vous laisserais partir.

-qu'elle importance a cette lettre pour que vous risquiez votre vie à la récupérer répliqua Kurenaï.

-cela ne vous concerne pas répondit Kho. Vous avez une mission à remplir, nous aussi termina-t-il. Kho prit position d'attaque, Hinata et Kurenaï prirent celle de la défense. Après un moment d'hésitation entre les deux camps, Kho se pressa à l'attaque. Mais des qu'il fut le deux premiers pas, il senti une étrange sensation sur ces jambes comme si quelque chose parcourait ses postérieurs. Des insectes débutèrent à couvrir son corps. Shino apparue dans son dos :

-c'est fini pour toi. Hijutsu - mushi dama _ technique secrète - la sphère d'insectes. Des insectes sortirent des manches de Shino avant de couvrir totalement le corps de Kho. Ce dernier ne se senti pas troublé d'avoir tous ces insectes, il commença à exécuter des signes de mudras avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il s'écroula directement tout en s'agitant sur le sol.

Kiba plaça Akamaru à ses côtés en le sortant de son manteau. Kiba exécuta une technique métamorphose et changea Akamaru en son double. Kiba exécuta une autre technique qu'il combina avec la métamorphose d'Akamaru : gatsuga _ la morsure de l'homme-bête. Kiba et Akamaru commencèrent à tourner sur eux-mêmes avant de se dirigeaient vers Hakino. Les griffes sur leurs mains les aidaient à trancher tout ce qu'ils veulent et qu'ils touchent.

Hakino de son lieu de siège, remarqua une étrange chose dans la forêt. Des arbres dans la forêt sautèrent dans tout le coin et une traînée de poussière avançait vers sa position. Kiba et Akamaru sortirent de la forêt, en tournant sur eux-mêmes, et se dirigèrent vers Hakino. Ce dernier évita l'attaque de justesse avant de créer un clone de l'ombre pour l'aider dans son combat. Le clone de l'ombre d'Hakino attira l'attention de l'un de membres du duo Kiba-Akamaru qui se focalisa sur lui. Après un jeu d'attaque-esquive qui dura plus longtemps que prévue, Hakino et son clone se ressemblèrent avant de lançaient une technique combinée :

-doton - doroheki _ doton - le mur de boue. Un mur de boue se dressa devant Hakino pour faire face à l'attaque du duo Kiba-Akamaru. Mais, la technique du duo était si puissante qu'elle reçue à passer au travers du mur de boue. Hakino prit plus d'écart pour éviter d'être la cible facile de Kiba et Akamaru.

Shino s'était placé devant Kho qui se débattait toujours avec les insectes sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bougea plus. Kurenaï et Hinata dévirent soulagé de voir qu'il ne restait qu'un seul adversaire à combattre. Sur le coup, le corps de Kho disparu en un nuage de fumée. Un clone de l'ombre. Shino rappela ses insectes et avança près du reste de son équipe. Hakino, qui s'était échappé des attaques du duo Kiba et Akamaru adversaire, arriva près du reste de l'équipe huit et puis Kho le rejoignit. À deux contre trois, le combat pouvait reprendre. Shino prépara ses insectes, Hinata activa son byakugan et se mit en position ainsi que son Kurenaï. De l'autre côté, leurs deux adversaires effectuèrent des signes de mudras en même temps ils tentaient de combiner leurs affinités. Shino s'étonnait de ces gestes :

-combiner des techniques du feu et de l'eau, c'est impossible se dit Shino. Ils possèdent des affinités opposées et qui ne peuvent s'associer.

Hakino lança le premier les hostilités par sa technique et Kho se tenait prêt à le suivre après :

-suiton - mizu rappa _ suiton - la vague du chaos. Hakino cracha un puissant jet d'eau par la boucha vers le reste de l'équipe huit. Le duo Kiba-Akamaru sortit de nulle part pour venir en aide à ses compagnons. La morsure de l'homme-bête lançait Kiba, ce dernier avec sa technique atterrit devant les membres de son équipe. Son attaque bloqua le jet d'eau d'Hakino par le fait qu'elle causa des dommages sur le sol. Kiba et Akamaru avaient leur place près de leur sensei. Akamaru avait repris sa forme habituelle. Kho se préparait à lancer aussi sa technique :

-katon - hosenka no jutsu _ katon - technique de la balsamine. Kho lança de petites boules de feu vers ses ennemis. Shino répliqua tant bien que mal à la technique de Kho : mushiamme no jutsu _ technique du mur d'insectes. Une grande quantité d'insectes sortirent des manches de Shino et forma une boule protectrice autour d'eux. Les boules de feu s'éteignirent avant d'entrer au contact avec le mur d'insectes de Shino et laissèrent apparaître des shurikens qui transperçaient le mur. À la surprise générale, les ninjas de Konoha ne se furent pas voir. Ils avaient profités de cet instant pour s'enfuir.

L'équipe huit se reposait dans une grotte. Chaque membre de l'équipe reprenait des forces. Kiba était assis dans un coin de la grotte avec Akamaru sur ses genoux. Il s'interrogeait sur la santé de son chien et sur la suite de la mission. Hinata était près d'un petit feu dans la grotte qu'ils avaient allumé. Shino était devant l'entrée de la grotte, il envoyait ses insectes un peu partout dans la forêt pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Kurenaï était assis dans un endroit un peu éloigné de ses élèves, elle se questionnait sur les problèmes que son équipe avait rencontrait durant la mission. Elle s'interrogeait sur la mission elle-même. Plusieurs questions la troublaient et elle n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle décida de trouver la réponse sur la lettre qui constitue l'élément essentiel de leur mission. Elle ouvrit l'une des poches de son sac, là où elle avait rangée la lettre. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et la tira en dehors de l'enveloppe. Au moment où elle pouvait voir les premiers écrits de la lettre, le déplacement de Shino et d'Hinata vers Kiba l'oublia à faire l'action inverse. Elle remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe ainsi que le bouton qui l'enfermait. Elle décida de faire confiance à la mission que les avait donné le troisième du nom et rangea lettre dans son sac.

L'équipe huit s'était rassemblée au tour du feu. Les membres discutèrent durant une trentaine minutes sur la suite de la mission. Kurenaï prit quelques décisions et l'informa à ses élèves :

-la journée a été beaucoup plus dure que nous l'avons imaginée dit-elle. Concernant la mission, nous la continueront et l'amènerons jusqu'au bout. L'équipe huit suivait attentivement leur sensei. Kiba se remplissait le ventre un plat de la maison et Akamaru s'était endormi sur ses genoux, Hinata mangeait des petits gâteaux qu'elle avait préparée et Shino avait un bol de riz sur la main. Kurenaï continua, pour échapper à nos poursuivants, nous attendrons la tombée de la nuit pour se déplacer. Pour l'instant, il faut récupérer de forces. Par ces mots, Kurenaï ordonna à ses élèves de prendre quelques heures de sommeil et qu'elle leurs ferait signe de que l'heure seras venue pour reprendre la route. Kurenaï s'était placée près de l'entrée de la grotte et ses élèves étaient autour du feu.

Deux ninjas perchaient à un arbre surveillés le déplacement dans l'enceinte d'un grand bâtiment tout en blanc. L'un portait un masqué sur son visage et l'autre avait des bandages qui couvraient la grande partie de son visage, seul ces yeux se faisaient voir. Ce ninja portait une grande épée sur son dos. Le ninja portant l'épée s'adresse à celui au masque :

-tu es sûr qu'il se trouve dans cette école.

-oui répondit le ninja au masque. Les informations que j'ai recueillies indique qu'elle se trouve dans cette école ajouta-t-il en portant une petite correction au passage.

-elle ! S'étonna le ninja à l'épée. J'espère qu'elle est aussi douée que tu le dit. Attends mon signal pour la trouver et ne me déçois pas.

-cela n'arriveras pas répliqua le ninja au masque avant de disparaître. Le ninja à l'épée continua sa surveillance avant de descendre de son arbre et de se dirigeait vers l'école.

-belle journée, tu ne trouve pas, dit l'une de personne se trouvant devant la porte principale du bâtiment.

-oui, belle journée, répliqua l'autre qui tenait un livre sur la main. Aujourd'hui, aucun incident ne se produit avec mes élèves. C'est la première fois depuis le début de ce mois termina-t-il. Les deux professeurs voulu continuer leur conversation quant une explosion se produisit tout près de leur position. Un homme avançait vers leur direction, ils le demandèrent de s'arrêter et de se présenter. L'homme exécuta l'ordre, s'arrêta mais au lieu de se présenter comme demandait, il lança deux kunaïs en direction de deux professeurs. Ces derniers l'évitèrent sans trop de mal mais l'homme qui apparu profita de cette manœuvre et passa au milieu de deux professeurs et s'arrêta devant la porte principal du grand bâtiment. Les deux professeurs qui restaient devant la porte principale de l'école tombèrent au sol, sans donner signe de vie.

Le ninja au masque réapparu et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment. Il prit appuie sur l'une des colonnes de la porte principale, se balança vers une fenêtre du premier niveau puis alla à celle du deuxième niveau avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'homme à l'épée patientait en dehors du bâtiment, il attendait le retour de son compagnon de route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme à l'épée se déplaça de là où il était pour faire face aux ninjas qui étaient alertés par son arrivée. Ils étaient au nombre de 5 et s'arrêtèrent près de l'homme au masque. L'un d'eux reconnu l'homme à l'épée et prit la parole :

-Zabuza Momochi, dit-il, ta présence sur les terres de Kiri n'est plus acceptée. Entant que tu es devenu un ninja déserteur et recherché, nous avons le devoir de t'arrêter pour protéger notre village. Zabuza éclata de rire en attendant ce discours, il reprit en main son épée et répliqua :

-même à 5, vous n'êtes pas à mon niveau dit-il d'un ton plein d'arrogance. Je vous laisserais en vie si vous vous écartiez de mon chemin ajouta-t-il d'un ton toujours plein d'arrogance. S'écartez de son chemin et le laissez agir cela ne fut pas accepter par les 5 ninjas qui s'organisèrent avant d'attaquer le déserteur de Kiri. Étant persuadé d'avoir un avantage par le nombre, chacun de ces ninjas créèrent 3 clones et ainsi multiplia leur nombre.

Prenant une position d'attaque, 5 ninjas se détachèrent du bloc et avancèrent vers Zabuza. Ce dernier changea de main son épée, de la droite à la gauche, et alla au contact. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à être tout près, Zabuza balança en direction de ses adversaires sa grande épée pour les décapiter en deux. Malheureusement, ces adversaires passèrent par-dessus de la tranche de son épée et sautèrent par-dessus de Zabuza. Le mouvement effectuait par les 5 ninjas surpris Zabuza qui les regardait. Zabuza se prépara pour aller les accueillir à leur atterrissage qu'il se reprit et mit en avant son épée pour bloquer les kunaïs que pointaient ceux qui arrivaient derrière son dos. Zabuza sourit à l'idée qu'il aurait pu se faire avoir s'il n'était pas attentif. Les 5 ninjas qui avaient lancé l'attaque en premier atterrissent à quelque pas de Zabuza et ne bougèrent plus.

Zabuza faisait face à ceux 5 autres ninjas, il affichait toujours un sourire moqueur qu'on pouvait remarquer même avec ses bandages sur le visage. Deux ninjas sortirent de chaque extrémité et plantèrent leurs kunaïs dans le ventre de Zabuza.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, le ninja au masque continuait ses recherches avant de prendre un couloir se trouvant à sa gauche. Les bruits couvraient tous les couloirs du bâtiment, les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans leurs chambres. Sous les ordres de leurs professeurs, chaque élève avait rejoint sa chambre juste le temps pour que les professeurs éliminent la menace que représentait Zabuza. Des que le ninja au masque prit le couloir à sa gauche, il focalisa son attention sur une chambre se trouvant au fond du couloir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre sans s'arrêter ni faire attention aux bruits des élèves. Il défonça la porte de la chambre avec un puissant coup de pied puis entra. Une élève se trouvait au fond de la chambre et tenait un kunaï en main comme si elle attendait l'arrivée d'une tierce personne. Le ninja au masque avança d'un pas et l'élève se mit en position de défense. Le ninja au masque n'avait pas de temps à perdre au sein du bâtiment, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur sa présence. Il se déplaça avec une telle vitesse que l'élève fut surpris, réapparu derrière et lui asséna un coup de poids faible sur le cou pour la mettre à terre. Il mit le corps inanimé sur son épaule et exécuta un signe de mudra avec sa main gauche puis disparu sans laisser des traces de son passage.

Des gouttes d'eau sortaient du ventre de Zabuza à la place du sang. Ils comprirent qu'il faisait face à un clone. Une voix leurs parla avant que le clone ne se dissipe complètement.

-vous avez prit beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que vous faisiez face à un de mes clones dit Zabuza qui était assis dans une fenêtre au cinquième niveau. Il descendit de sa fenêtre et leurs rappela se dire : à 5 ou à 15, vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi. Il composa quelques mudras avant de lancer : kirigakure no jutsu _ ninpô - camouflage dans la brume. Un épais brouillard commença à se former et à couvrir toute l'école. Le brouillard était si épais qu'on ne pouvait pas voir de loin. Dans ce village, dit Zabuza dans le brouillard, on met surnom Zabuza le démon ou le tueur silencieux. Pour vous, je vous ferais une démonstration. Des rires fou de Zabuza furent suivit d'un grand silence à travers le brouillard. Le long moment de silence fut brisait par des cries.

Quand le brouillard disparu, Zabuza et l'homme au masque qui portait le corps, sur son épaule s'étaient enfin rassemblés avant de repartir. Les corps sans vies de 5 ninjas gisaient sur le sol et leurs sangs se propageaient dans le couloir de l'école.

-enfin la frontière dit Kiba. L'équipe huit était enfin arrivée à la frontière avec le Pays de la Cascade. La mission était presque une réussite et le point d'échange se situait de l'autre côté. Il ne restait qu'à traverser la rivière pour rejoindre le pays de la cascade.

-la mission est presque réussie dit Kurenaï avec soulagement. Il ne nous reste qu'à traverser et à remettre l'enveloppe aux ninjas d'Iwa.

-qu'attendons nous pour traverser répliqua Kiba qui se précipita à la traversée.

-attention Kiba cria Kurenaï. Le maître chien s'arrêta brusquement avant d'effectuer sa traversée. Un mur d'eau de plusieurs mètres s'éleva pour l'empêcher de traverser et de rejoindre l'autre bord. Les deux ninjas de Kusa apparurent de l'autre côté de la frontière, du côté du Pays de la Cascade.

Après le combat dans la forêt, les deux équipes s'étaient perdues de vue. Chacune des équipes a su continuer sa mission.

-dans la forêt, dit Hakino, nous avons eu dû mal à vous retrouver après notre combat. Il prit un moment de soupire puis ajouta : nous avons décidé de vous attendre à la frontière.

-votre route s'arrête ici termina Kho. A ce moment, Kiba se précipita pour la traversée sans se préoccuper du danger qui l'attendait. Le mur d'eau faisant office des barrages réapparu et le stoppa dans on élan.

-assez s'énervant Kiba. Il sorti Akamaru de son manteau et le plaça à ses côtés. Tu es prêt Akamaru s'adressa Kiba à son chien. Akamaru rétorqua en aboyant pour signaler à son maître qu'il était prêt. Après avoir transformé Akamaru en son double, Kiba lança : gatsuga _ la morsure de l'homme-bête. Kiba et Akamaru exécutèrent leur technique et passèrent à travers le mur d'eau qui empêchait toute traversée. Ils atterrirent du côté de la frontière du Pays de la Cascade suivit par Kurenaï, Shino et Hinata. Les deux équipes se faisaient face une fois de plus, comme dans la forêt. Cette fois ci, les choses étaient beaucoup plus différentes que lors de leur première confrontation. Pour l'équipe huit, la mission arrivais à son terme. Elle était déjà dans le Pays de la Cascade et il ne restait qu'à atteindre le point d'échange. Pour les ninjas de Kusa, c'était la dernière chance pour récupérer la lettre.

-encore eux se dit Kurenaï. Si près du but, nous ne pouvons pas reculer. Kiba, Shino, Hinata ordonna-t-elle. Préparez-vous au combat. Kiba et Akamaru passa en premier avec la technique de la morsure de l'homme-bête. Cela n'a eu aucun effet sur ces adversaires qui s'écartèrent à l'approche de la technique de Kiba.

-reculez cria Kurenaï. Le sensei de l'équipe huit demanda à ses élèves de battre en retraite pour trouver une stratégie. Kurenaï exécuta quelques mudras et lança sa technique d'illusions : magen - jyubakusatsu _ illusion mystique - puissante illusion distordante. Kho et Hakino étaient prise dans le genjutsu de Kurenaï ainsi que Kiba et Akamaru qui n'avaient pas entendu l'ordre de leur sensei. Ils furent plongés, tous les 4, dans le monde d'illusion de Kurenaï où des plantes leurs couvrirent le corps, les plantes prenaient vie et forme. Kho et Hakino se libérèrent de l'emprise du genjutsu de Kurenaï par une technique d'annulation.

De retour dans le monde réel, Kho profita du fait que Kiba et Akamaru étaient toujours prisonnier du monde d'illusion pour les frapper il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre du premier suivit d'un uppercut et donna un super coup de poing sur la joue du second. Kiba atterrit à quelque mètre derrière ses amis après l'attaque qu'il a subit et Akamaru tombant quelque mètre à droite de Shino, et avait reprit sa forme originale. Shino lança ses insectes pour stopper les attaques de leurs adversaires. Ces insectes furent accueillis par une technique de feu de Kho.

-tant qu'ils auront leurs chakras en grande quantité, ils nous feront perdre du temps fait remarquer Kho à Hakino. S'ils n'ont plus de chakra, cela nous facilitera la tâche. Hakino sourit, avança, exécuta quelques mudras avant de lancer :

-hijutsu - kirisame _ technique secrète - l'inverse acérée. Une petite pluie commença à arroser l'endroit où se trouvaient les ninjas de Konoha. Une pluie comme les autres. Kiba se mit debout, se tenant toujours le ventre. Il fut semblant d'oublier sa douleur quelques instants pour contre-attaquer. Il se plaça au côté de Shino pour combiner leurs attaques.

-une simple pluie ne pourras pas m'arrêter se dit Kiba. Nous forçons le passage dit Kiba qui s'adressait à Hinata et à Kurenaï, attendait le bon moment pour passer finissons-en termina-t-il : jujin ninpô _ la voie de la bête. Les griffes de Kiba changèrent de tailles et ses capacités et sa vitesse de déplacement augmentèrent.

-tu es prêt demanda Shino à Kiba. Kiba se prépara à l'assaut. Mais à l'instant où Kiba voulu partir à la charge, il sentit une sensation très étranger. Il posa les genoux à terre ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe. Ils perdaient leurs forces ainsi que leurs chakras.

-cette pluie est très spéciale dit l'utilisateur de la technique. Elle absorbe le chakra au contact termina-t-il. Kho avança à hauteur de son coéquipier.

-si vous nous avez rendu la lettre au départ, tout cela n'aurais jamais dû arriver. Kho composa quelques mudras avant de dire : katon-gokakyu no jutsu _ katon-technique de la boule du feu suprême. Kho cracha une énorme quantité de feu qui se dirigea vers les membres de l'équipe huit. L'équipe huit ne pouvait plus bouger, épuiser par la pluie qui leurs absorba la grande quantité de leur chakra, les membres de l'équipe étaient à la merci de leurs adversaires. Ils étaient perdus et faisaient face à leur destin, la mort. Trouver la mort lors de leur première mission, qui l'aurait crue. Mourir sans même connaître la joie d'avoir mener une mission à bien. Ils attendaient leur dessein, leur fin.

-doton-doroheki _ doton-le mur de boue dit une voix provenant derrière les ninjas de Kusa. Un mur de boue arrêta l'avancé du feu et laissa respirer les ninjas de Konoha. Nous sommes arrivés au bon moment dit une voix. Deux ninjas arrivèrent accompagnaient d'Hinata. Les deux ninjas portaient des masques de la division ANBU du village de Taki. Hinata avait continuée sa mission en laissant l'équipe huit au combat. Grâce à l'illusion de Kurenaï qui a fait diversion, cette manœuvre a permis de laisser une voie de passage à Hinata pour rapporter la lettre au point d'échange.

Les deux ninjas d'Iwa remarquaient qu'ils étaient trompés. Hinata qui était près de Kurenaï se transforma en insectes, un clone d'insecte de Shino. Ils s'étaient rendu compte de leurs erreurs. Il n'eut pas de combat entre les ANBU de Taki, une technique de pétrification immobilisa les deux ninjas de Kusa.

-une semaine de repos nous feras un peu du bien se soulagea Kiba d'avoir fini la mission. Il reprit son chien avant de suivre les ninjas de Taki, lui et le reste de son équipe.


	4. Un vent de chaos

Un mois après leurs premières missions, toutes les équipes étaient de retour au village de Konoha. De l'équipe de Kurenaï en passant par celle de Kakashi puis d'Asuma. Les nouveaux genins avaient réussit à mener à bien leurs missions même s'ils ont rencontré de difficulté et des problèmes. Les 9 genins se retrouvaient de plus en plus pour se raconter des histoires à propos de leurs missions et cela ne faisaient qu'agrandir leurs amitiés.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura faisaient route ensemble. Le climat était doux. Le soleil ne se faisait pas voir, il était caché par des nuages. La pluie du matin avait annoncée le début d'une journée pas comme les autres.

L'équipe sept, sans Kakashi, s'était rassemblée. Kakashi étant en mission depuis deux semaines avec Asuma, le sensei de l'équipe huit cela devenait l'occasion pour les deux équipes de se rencontrer et de passer un petit moment ensemble vu que les membres de l'équipe de Kurenaï était en mission avec leur sensei. Cela était l'occasion particulièrement pour Ino de récupérer son retard sur Sakura non pas sur le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu mais sur Sasuke. Vu qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans la même équipe que le brun, elle cherchait à accroître son estime chez Sasuke ainsi que l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

À chaque rencontre, des tensions éclataient entre les filles, Ino et Sakura, à propos de Sasuke. Chacune se voyait être du goût de Sasuke. Les garçons de l'équipe sept et de l'équipe dix ne se mêlaient jamais de ces conflits. Ils les laissaient les soins de se réconcilier ou bien d'arriver aux mains.

La rencontre se déroulait toujours dans un restaurant. Les deux premières rencontres avaient eu lieu dans le restaurant d'Ichiraku. Pour Sasuke et Shikamaru, les deux premières rencontres étaient un cauchemar. À la première rencontre, Shikamaru n'y était pas, Sasuke a dû payer pour tous les autres membres présents à la rencontre. Ces derniers lui ont posaient un lapin en lui abandonnant à son triste sort. Il ne l'avait pas supporté et a su trouver une astuce pour se faire remboursé la moitié de la somme qu'il avait payé au restaurant par Naruto. À la deuxième rencontre, Shikamaru paya les peaux cassées. Il fut surpris de son retour aux toilettes quant il ne vit aucun de ses amis dans la table qu'ils avaient réservées. Pour dire vrai, Ino et Sakura avaient juste suivis Sasuke qui voulait rentrer pour se reposer Naruto lui n'a fait qu'accompagner Sakura. Par contre, Chôji avait pris le soin de finir tous les morceaux de viande et de bols de ramens qui traînaient sur la table avant de suivre les autres.

Pour la troisième rencontre Chôji se porta volontaire avec Naruto pour payer l'addition à la fin du repas. Ils ne se sont pas rencontrées chez Ichiraku cette fois-ci mais dans un restaurant qu'avait choisit Chôji, le même restaurant où Asuma les invités après chaque journée d'entraînement.

L'équipe sept arriva au lieu de rencontre puis entra. Elle trouva les membres de l'équipe dix qui avaient déjà pris place dans le restaurant et avaient réservé une table. Chôji remarqua l'arrivée des membres de l'équipe sept et les invita à prendre place près d'eux. Les deux équipes avaient pris place au tour de la table et les membres se faisaient face. D'une part Sasuke était au milieu de deux filles, d'Ino et de Sakura et en face se trouvaient Shikamaru, Naruto et Chôji. Chôji commanda des plats pour huit personnes. Naruto après un moment d'hésitation s'adressa à Shikamaru :

-ça va Shikamaru, tu as l'air soucieux dit Naruto. Shikamaru sourit après les mots prononcés par Naruto. Il prit un petit moment de réflexion avant de répondre à Naruto, il savait de quoi Naruto faisait référence.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu me veux répliqua Shikamaru en plaçant ses deux mains derrière sa nuque.

-je veux seulement savoir comment tu as fait pour régler l'addition à notre dernière rencontre demanda Naruto. Shikamaru était gêné de devoir divulguer à Naruto sa ruse pour sortir du restaurant d'Ichiraku et en plus sans payer la note.

-je ne veux pas te dire comment je fais répliqua passivement Shikamaru tout en se servant d'un plat sur la table. Les deux filles discutaient ensemble, enfin se chamaillent. La présence de Sasuke entre les deux n'y changea pas grand-chose. Chôji, qui depuis le début avait profité du fait que les autres membres discutaient pour manger, intervint dans la conversation entre Naruto et Shikamaru.

-j'ai appris que Sasuke t'avait fait remboursé la moitié du montant qu'il a du payer à la première rencontre demanda Chôji à Naruto. Sasuke fronça le front et ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil le dire de Chôji. Il se pencha en arrière pour poser son dos sur la chaise où il était puis ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Naruto quant il saura la vérité.

-j'ai n'avait pas eu le choix répondit Naruto en prenant un bol de ramen sur la table.

- pas eu le choix s'étonna Chôji. Shikamaru et Chôji éclatèrent de rire et dérangèrent les occupants de la table derrière eux. Naruto n'avait pas compris pourquoi les deux amis s'étaient mis à rire. Il commença à se demander la cause de cet éclat de rire.

-je te l'avais dit Chôji fait remarquer Shikamaru. Il n'avait pas compris que Sasuke s'était moqué de lui. Sasuke ne faisait plus attention à la conversation, il n'attendait que la réaction de Naruto quant il saura la vérité.

-comment ça il s'était moqué de moi demanda Naruto. Chôji continuait toujours à se gaver des nourritures, Shikamaru prit un petit moment de repos avant de répondre.

-l'histoire que t'avait racontée Sasuke n'était pas fondée dit Shikamaru. Naruto était étonné de la réponse de Shikamaru. Chôji avait révélé à Shikamaru la vraie histoire mais il n'avait jamais voulu dire la vérité à Naruto.

-mais que s'était-il passé au juste demanda Naruto à Chôji.

-c'est mieux que tu ne sache rien répliqua Sasuke à la place de Chôji. La vérité ne changeras rien du tout ajouta-t-il.

La vraie histoire ne plut pas à Naruto qui s'énervant aussi tôt quand il sut la vérité par la bouche de Shikamaru. Sasuke était toujours assis et avait toujours les yeux fermés. Quant il l'ouvrit, il vu Naruto sur la table, debout, entrain de le fixer. Ses yeux réclamaient vengeance. Se venger d'être trompé, d'être tombé dans un piège aussi banal, se venger de Sasuke qui a abusé de sa confiance et de sa fidélité au restaurant d'Ichiraku. Lors de la première rencontre qui s'était déroulée dans le restaurant d'Ichiraku, Sasuke a dû payer pour les autres. Pour récupérer la moitié de la somme qu'il a dû payer, Sasuke a su inventer une histoire banale à Naruto. Se basant sur la fidélité de Naruto au restaurant d'Ichiraku, Sasuke a juste transmis à Naruto un faux message du chef du restaurant d'Ichiraku qui demandait à Naruto de remettre à Sasuke la moitié de la somme qu'il a dû payer sous peine de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son restaurant. Pour Sasuke, c'était juste un passe-temps pour se venger. Il accusait Naruto d'être à l'origine de ce jeu qui lui a poussé à payer pour les autres contre sa volonté. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas prévu que Naruto tomberais dans le panneau aussi facilement; mais pour Naruto, c'était plus grave. Être interdit de mettre les pieds dans le restaurant d'Ichiraku, c'était comme si on le privé des missions et de ramens jusqu'à la fin de sa vie des ninjas.

À la frontière Est du Pays du Vent, une troupe des ninjas du Village de Suna se préparaient à passer à l'attaque avec le soleil au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il y avait une trentaine de ninjas de Suna. Ils se tenaient à une hauteur d'une petite colline où on pouvait voir en bas un petit village que les ninjas de Suna s'apprêtaient à assaillir. La plupart de ces ninjas portaient l'uniforme du village. Ils portaient une tenue complète de couleur jaunâtre avec des gilets de la même couleur. Ils avaient une étoffe les couvrant la tête avec le symbole du village de Suna dessus, représentant un sablier.

Dans le même groupe des ninjas de Suna, on pouvait remarquer trois autres ninjas qui s'étaient détachés du reste de la troupe et avaient investit dans des tenues vestimentaires un peu différentes des autres. Ils étaient un peu en avant par rapport aux autres, deux hommes et une femme. L'un des hommes devrait avoir la trentaine et portait la tenue locale des ninjas de Suna comme tous les autres ninjas mais il avait ajouté une tissue de couleur blanche sur la tête, cachant la partie gauche de son visage. Sur sa partie droite, on pouvait remarquer deux signets des crocs de couleur rouge. L'homme au visage à moitié cachait semblé être le chef de la troupe qui était sur la colline. Pour les deux autres membres restants, ils ne portaient pas la tenue des ninjas du Village de Suna, chacun avait investis dans une tenue différente. Le second homme portait un costume traditionnel de couleur noire couvrant tout son corps, seul son visage se faisait voir. Il portait un maquillage facial de couleur violette. Il devrait avoir 14 ans et transportait dans son dos une sorte de corps inerte qu'on n'avait du mal à identifier du fait qu'il était couvert des bandages blancs laissant sa chevelure se faire voir aux autres. La femme avait des longs cheveux blonds avec des yeux verts et devait avoir 13 ans. Elle portait une robe de couleur beige avec le bandeau frontale du village de Suna dans le cou, une ceinture de couleur violette sur la taille. Elle avait un éventail à ses côtés.

L'homme qui avait une partie de son visage caché avança de quelques pas avant de donner des ordres aux autres ninjas, de se préparer à l'attaque avec des signets qu'il faisait avec ses mains. Après quelques minutes de préparation, il donna un autre ordre toujours avec ses mains aux ninjas qui passèrent directement à l'assaut. Les ninjas ayant reçu les ordres descendaient de la colline pour le village qui se trouvait en bas. Des cris provenant du village attaqué troublèrent le silence qui existait sur la colline. La troupe des ninjas de Suna qui avait lancée l'assaut détruisait toutes choses sur leur passage. Les maisons étaient en feu ainsi que les quelques grands bâtiments du village, les habitants furent, pour la plupart, tués par les ninjas de Suna.

Sur la colline donnant une superbe vue sur le village en feu, trois ninjas de Suna se tenaient debout en contemplant les dégâts causés dans le village. Ils observaient les autres ninjas de Suna à l'attaque. L'homme responsable des ninjas de Suna sur place s'adressa aux deux autres ninjas qui étaient restés avec lui sur la colline :

-où est-il demanda l'homme au visage à moitié caché aux deux autres ninjas sur la colline. Les deux ninjas dont la question les fut posée se concertèrent entre eux. La fille avança de quelques pas avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

-il sera bientôt sur place répondit-elle d'une manière agacée. Je l'avais personnellement informée sur la mission et sur les différents points de rencontre des ninjas de Suna ajouta-t-elle. L'homme au visage à moitié caché n'était pas rassuré par la réponse. Son regard qu'il jeta en direction de deux autres ninjas montrait son inquiétude. Il manquait probablement une autre personne à la troupe pour être complète. Une personne qui était en retard au rendez-vous. L'absence de cette personne perturbait probablement Baki, qui était à la tête de la troupe de ninjas de Suna, mais aussi qui pouvait mettre en péril la suite de la mission, par son absence.

-et s'il n'arrive pas avant la fin de la première attaque demanda le garçon avec le maquillage facial.

-la première attaque est presque terminée répliqua Baki. Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'attendre. Il sait se débrouillé seul ajouta-t-il. La discussion fut close pour l'instant. Les trois ninjas retournèrent à leur première tâche, celle d'observateur de l'attaque sur le village. Ils attendaient le retour des autres ninjas de Suna.

La troupe qui était à l'attaque du village rejoignit les trois autres ninjas sur le haut de la colline après trente minutes de siège. L'un des membres de la troupe prit la parole pour faire le compte-rendu de l'assaut à Baki :

-l'attaque s'est bien déroulées dit-il. Nous n'avons pas rencontré une forte résistance comme nous l'avons imaginé au début ajouta-t-il. Nous ne déplorons pas de blessés dans nos rangs ni de mort et nous avons laissés une trentaine d'habitants s'enfuir selon les ordres reçus termina-t-il. Il retourna directement dans les rangs après avoir fini son compte-rendu.

-très bien répondit Baki. Tout se passe comme prévu. On se déplace maintenant vers le deuxième point de rencontre ordonna-t-il aux autres ninjas. Mais, avant de quitter la colline pour le deuxième point de rencontre, Baki donna un contre-ordre aux deux autres ninjas qui étaient avec lui sur la colline pendant l'assaut sur le village : Kankurô et Temari restaient ici en attendant l'arrivée de Gaara avant de nous rejoindre ordonna-t-il. L'ordre ne surpris pas tellement Temari à la différence de Kankurô, qui n'était pas d'accord à l'idée d'attendre Gaara. Baki et les autres ninjas de Suna quittèrent la colline pour le point de rencontre suivant en laissant Temari et Kankurô derrière eux.

Kankurô, toujours pas ravie de la décision prise par Baki s'adressa à Temari tout en suivant des yeux le déplacement des autres ninjas de Suna :

-pourquoi devons-nous attendre l'arrivée de Gaara dit-il d'un ton plein d'ennui. Il sait se battre et marcher, ajouta-t-il, il n'aura pas de mal à joindre les deux points de rencontre. Temari voulait piquer une crise en prêtant attention aux mots prononcés par Kankurô. Elle était vraiment en colère et faisait de son mieux pour se maîtriser de sort à ne pas envoyer un coup de poing au visage maquillé de Kankurô.

-tais-toi Kankurô répondit-elle en s'énervant de plus en plus. Qu'as-tu à perdre à attendre l'arrivée de ton frère en haussant un peu la voix à la fin. Nous sommes tous issus d'une même famille et en plus nous formons une même équipe au sein du Village de Suna. Quel mal y a-t-il à attendre Gaara pour se diriger ensemble vers le deuxième point de rencontre demanda-t-elle en regardant Kankurô de face.

Kankurô remarqua que sa sœur s'était énervée après le propos qu'il avait tenu. Il chercha un peu à adoucir le climat.

-du calme Temari répondit Kankurô d'un ton cherchant à apaiser la situation. Je ne crains pas d'attendre Gaara ni de faire route avec lui ajouta-t-il en posant sur le sol le colis qu'il transportait sur le dos. J'ai juste peur de ses sauts d'humeur que de sa présence parmi nous termina-t-il.

-si ce n'était que cela répliqua Temari, tu n'aurais pas dû faire partie de la mission. La réponse de Temari fut brève et précise. Elle remit Kankurô dans le droit chemin. Les deux ninjas restants sur la colline continuèrent leur conversation en attendant l'arrivée de Gaara. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, trois membres d'une même famille, trois membres faisant partie d'une même équipe dans le Village caché de Suna, sous les ordres de Baki.

Après des échanges un peu vifs, les deux ninjas de Suna cherchèrent un lieu pour s'abriter du soleil. Ils trouvèrent un lieu bien au frais, sous les arbres composants la faune sur la colline. De leur lieu de repos, Temari et Kankurô avaient une vue sur le premier point de rencontre. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Gaara. Temari était en position couchée sur le dos. Elle avait placée son éventail à sa droite. Elle avait les yeux fermés et réfléchissait sur la suite de leur mission. Kankurô était en position assise. Il avait sur ces genoux le paquet qu'il transportait. A cause du retard de Gaara et des ordres donnés par Baki, Kankurô avait pris l'habitude d'enlever les bandages couvrant son paquet, pour passer le temps. On pouvait voir une marionnette cachée dedans. Kankurô prenait le temps d'entretenir sa marionnette qui l'aidait dans ses combats. Il s'ennuyait tellement et il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'endroit où s'était placée sa sœur et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Kankurô resta seul, éveillait, à attendre Gaara.

À Konoha, le climat était calme et les rues du village animées et remplies. Le soleil était au Zénith. À la porte principale, deux ninjas revenaient de leur mission. L'un avait des cheveux noirs et l'autre argentés. Kakashi et Asuma étaient de retour au village après deux semaines d'absence. Kakashi songeait à se reposer et à rencontrer ses élèves le jour suivant. Asuma avait aussi son programme dans sa tête. Il pensait à inviter ses élèves dans un restaurant pour passer un moment avec eux après une longue absence et pensait à Kurenaï qui était chargée de remplir une mission avec son équipe une semaine avant celle de Kakashi et d'Asuma. Les deux jônins marchaient calmement dans le village jusqu'à arriver dans une rue où leurs chemins devraient normalement se séparer mais cela n'arriva pas. Kakashi et Asuma avaient les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Ils fixèrent leur attention sur un petit oiseau qui était au-dessus.

-moi qui pensais avoir un petit moment de repos avant de rédiger mon rapport des missions dis Kakashi à l'intention d'Asuma.

-Il aurait pu attendre qu'on soit arrivé à nos appartements répliqua Asuma. Bon Kakashi ajouta-t-il, allons voir ce qui se passe. Les deux jônins se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Ils venaient à peine de regagner le village et voilà qu'ils étaient appelés chez l'Hokage.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux jônins arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Asuma entra le premier suivit de Kakashi. À l'intérieur du bureau, l'Hokage discutait avec quatre autres personnes en face de lui et l'entrée des deux jônins fut remarquée par les autres. Le maître Hokage avait devant lui Gaï Maito et ses élèves. Trois genins, deux garçons et une fille : l'un de deux garçons était la copie conforme de Gaï. Même tenue verte, même coupe des cheveux, même gros sourcils. Il portait le bandeau frontal sur la taille comme son sensei. Les seules différences étaient que le maître était plus élancé que son élève et ce dernier avait des bandages sur ces deux bras. Le second garçon avait des longs cheveux noirs et une tenue différente de son coéquipier. Il portait une culotte de couleur noire avec une chemise de couleur blanche. Il avait la partie droite de ses membres couverte par des bandages. Il portait le bandeau du village sur le front et avait les mêmes yeux que Hinata, des pupilles tout blancs. La fille avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle portait une blouse de couleur violet et un mini pantalon noir. Elle avait le bandeau du village de Konoha sur le front.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants avancèrent sous les ordres de l'Hokage. Le maître Hokage prit le temps de déposer sa pipe sur la table avant d'expliquer la raison de leurs présences aux ninjas sur place.

-un message nous ai parvenu ce très tôt ce matin dit l'Hokage. Ce message provenait d'un de nos patrouilleurs à la frontière du Pays du Vent et au Pays de Kawa. La lettre indique que les ninjas de Suna font des allers-retours sur cette frontière depuis deux jours. Nous pensons que le Village de Suna prépare une attaque et l'assaut aura lieu aujourd'hui selon les informations qui nous sont parvenues.

-que cherchent les ninjas de Suna dans le Pays de Kawa demanda Gaï.

-c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué répliqua l'Hokage. Les agissements de Suna ne sont pas précis et nous ne pouvons courir le risque d'attendre qu'il nous éclaire sur ces projets futurs. Le village de Suna est un allié de Konoha mais aussi un des villages avec qui nous avons eu beaucoup de différends dans le passé. Votre mission consiste à surveiller les mouvements de la troupe de Suna et à informer au plus vite le village si l'intention de Suna est de nous attaquer termina l'Hokage.

-le but de la mission est donc de prévenir le village de l'éventualité d'une guerre imminente avec son voisin ajouta Kakashi.

-oui répondit clairement le troisième Hokage. L'équipe de Gaï informa l'Hokage, vous serais seconder par Kakashi et Asuma pour cette mission. Par ces mots, l'Hokage les laissa partir. Ils étaient six, trois genins et trois jônins et avaient pour mission de prévenir au plus vite le village au cas où les ninjas de Suna marcheront vers Konoha ou auront l'intention de préparer une attaque sur le Village de Konoha. Pour Asuma et Kakashi, la situation était embarrassante. Ils venaient juste de revenir dans le village et devaient le quitter au plus vite. Kakashi devait en plus supporter les comportements de son ami et rival Gaï jusqu'à la fin de la mission et vice-versa. Pour le trois genins, c'était une mission de plus à ajouter dans leur vie des ninjas.

La mission commença des qu'ils franchissaient la porte du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Vu que les ninjas de Suna devraient passer à l'action le même jour, les ninjas de Konoha se mirent en route en direction de la frontière entre Suna et Kawa. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre dans le village de crainte à croiser les troupes de Suna marchaient vers Konoha.

Un garçon se tenait debout du haut de la colline où s'était rassemblés les ninjas de Suna quelques heures plus tôt. Il regardait le village qui s'y trouvait en bas de la colline. Le village était désert et complètement détruit après l'attaque des ninjas de Suna. Le garçon en question devrait avoir 12 ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge vif et portait des habits noirs, le haut et le bas de son ensemble avec un foulard blanc en soie lui descendant jusqu'à la taille. Le garçon avait un symbole sur son front gauche et avait une gourde formée de sable sur son dos. Après avoir scruté le village, il se dirigea à l'endroit où il avait vu du mouvement, le lieu où s'étaient placé Temari et Kankurô.

Temari se réveilla quelques heures après le départ de Baki vers le deuxième point de rencontre. Elle remarqua l'approche de Gaara vers leur point et que Kankurô s'était endormit à son tour. Elle le secoua pour l'annoncer de l'arrivée Gaara.

-réveille-toi Kankurô dit Temari tout en le secouant. Gaara est arrivé. Kankurô sursauta de son sommeil à l'écoute du nom de Gaara. Kankurô emballa sa marionnette avec les bandages qui se trouvaient à côté avant de la remettre dans son dos. Kankurô avait en face de lui son petit frère, Gaara, qui était arrivé à leur niveau. Avec un regard froid, Gaara était craint par les habitants de son village et par ses proches. Kankurô constata que le regard de Gaara n'avait toujours pas changé. Le même regard que lui et les autres habitants de Suna craignirent.

-tu es en retard Gaara dit Temari. Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu en route demanda Temari. Gaara resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait les bras croisés comme la plupart du temps. Temari était inquiète de son retard.

-j'ai eu un empêchement répondit calmement Gaara. Mais rien d'important, ajouta-t-il. L'équipe de Baki était au complète. Temari, Kankurô et Gaara pouvaient se rendre sans plus tarder au point de rencontre suivant. Ils partirent à l'instant d'après. Gaara était devant suivi par Temari et Kankurô. Ils avaient une vitesse de déplacement rapide.

Le deuxième point de rencontre se trouvait à deux kilomètres prés du premier. Il se situait à proximité d'un ruisseau dont les alentours étaient couverts des grands arbres. Il n'y avait aucune présence humaine et la seule présence sur le lieu était celle des animaux sauvages. Gaara arriva sur le lieu en premier suivit instantanément de Temari et de Kankurô dans un soleil couchant. Ils constatèrent que l'endroit était vide et aucun ninja ne s'y trouvait. Seul quelques bois brulés et des os des poissions trainant sur le sol montraient que le lieu fut occupé avant. Temari et Kankurô investiguaient le lieu à la recherche d'un indice les permettant de se rendre au troisième point de rencontre, tenue secret par Baki. Gaara, quant à lui, observait l'eau du ruisseau qui coulait et les poissons qui s'y déplaçaient. Il avait toujours les bras croisés et n'avait pas dit un mot tout au long de leur parcours. Temari se dirigea près d'un grand rocher, Kankurô vers les grands arbres.

Temari trouva un rouleau derrière le grand rocher, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Dans le rouleau, Baki avait pris le soin d'indiquer le lieu du point de rencontre suivant. Le troisième point de rencontre et peut-être le dernier si les ninjas de Suna trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Temari après avoir lut le rouleau, rassembla ses deux frères et leur demanda de la suivre. Les trois ninjas de Suna reprirent la route.

Un nouveau jour se levait quant Temari, Kankurô et Gaara arrivèrent au lieu de rencontre, le dernier point de rencontre avant le retour au Village de Suna. Tous les ninjas de Suna étaient déjà sur place et avec l'arrivée de Temari, Kankurô et Gaara la troupe était au grand complet et pouvait finir ce que les ninjas de Suna avaient commencé un jour avant. Deux formes de régions entourées les ninjas de Suna, celle des montagnes qui s'y trouvaient à leur gauche et celle des hautes herbes à leur droite. La troupe s'était rassemblée au tour de Baki qui donnait les derniers détails. La mission était simple selon le dire de Baki. Deux groupes des bandits régnèrent en maitre sur un territoire au-delà de la limite de la région à haute herbe. Les deux groupes avaient attaqués et capturés un groupe des quatre personnes transportant un coffre remplis d'argent. Le coffre était en destination du Village de Suna. La mission était simple. Elle constituait à la récupération et au sauvetage des personnes capturées par les deux groupes des bandits qui travaillèrent en concertation. L'envoi d'une trentaine des ninjas expérimentés pour récupérer le coffre et libérer les quatre personnes était un peu exagéré mais le Kazekage voulait faire bonne figure auprès du daïmyo et montrer la force militaire de son village.

Continuant toujours à donner les derniers détails, Baki constata que Gaara et Kankurô étaient ailleurs et ne prêtait pas attention à son discours.

-Gaara, que se passe-t-il demanda Baki en avança vers eux.

-je crois qu'on est suivis répondit Kankurô à la place de Gaara qui était toujours silencieux et les bras croisés. Baki s'approcha de Gaara et Kankurô. Il remarqua à son tour qu'ils étaient suivis. Six chakras différents se dirigeaient vers eux. Mais pour Baki, la mission était beaucoup plus importante de même que le fait de la réussir. Il laissa neuf ninjas sur place pour arrêter ceux qui les poursuivaient. Baki accompagnait de Temari et de Kankurô partirent au lieu où devrait probablement se trouver les deux groupes des bandits. La troupe suivit les trois ninjas en tête. Gaara fut le dernier à partir. Il était le dernier membre et cela ne rassurais guère les autres ninjas de Suna qui étaient devant lui. Ces ninjas qui le craignirent.

Six autres personnes se dirigeaient au lieu de rencontre des ninjas de Suna. L'un d'eux avait le byakugan activé et était en tête du groupe. Cet œil avait la particularité de donner à son possesseur la possibilité et la capacité de voir à travers les choses ou les personnes. Neiji fut le premier à sortir de la forêt suivis par Gaï, Kakashi, Asuma, Lee et Tenten. Les six ninjas de Konoha atterrirent devant les hommes laissés par Baki pour arrêter leurs poursuivants.

-le reste de la troupe de Suna continue toujours à se déplacer informa Neiji à l'intention des autres ninjas de Konoha.

-on doit passer pour voir ce que prépare les ninjas de Suna dit Kakashi. Les deux groupes se faisaient face. L'un se préparait à forcer le passage et l'autre avait pour but de les empêcher de passer.

-il n'y a qu'à forcer le passage dit Gaï. Mon équipe s'occupera du reste. Gaï prit la position de l'homme chic, bras gauche en avant avec le pouce levé, il montra son sourire le plus éclatant. La force de la jeunesse est en vous cria-t-il à ses élèves.

-oui Gaï-sensei répondit Lee en prenant la position habituelle d'un militaire acceptant les ordres de son supérieur.

Gaï et Kakashi furent le premier à passer. Ayant une vitesse de déplacement incroyable, ils n'eurent pas de problème pour passer les ninjas de Suna. Et au même moment, les quatre autres ninjas de Konoha passèrent à l'attaque. Gaï effectua un coup de pieds circulaire puissant en l'air et envoya deux ninjas au tapis. Kakashi regardait les autres au combat et n'intervenait pas. Asuma, grâce aux lames qu'il avait sur ces mains tranchant deux autres ninjas de Suna. Il avait induit du chakra sur ces lames, ressemblant au poing American. Asuma tranchant le premier sur le coté droit au niveau de la jambe, du bras et du cou et pour le deuxième, il le tranchant sur les deux cuisses et l'immobilisa dans le même ordre. Eliminant quatre de neuf ninjas de Suna, Gaï trouva qu'à cinq contre trois ces élèves auraient l'avantage vu le niveau des ninjas de Suna laissaient sur place pour les arrêter. Les trois jônins de Konoha poursuivirent le reste des ninjas de Suna dans la région des hautes herbes. Le reste de l'équipe Gaï affronta les cinq ninjas de Suna.

Tenten prit un rouleau qu'elle avait et invoqua une barre métallique rétractable et demanda de s'occuper de deux ninjas en face de lui. Lee prit deux autres ninjas et Neiji se concentra au dernier. Par un jeu ingénieux avec la barre de fer, Tenten réussie à battre facilement ces deux adversaires et donna un coup puissant sur la torse à l'un des adversaires que Asuma avait partiellement immobilisé. Le combat fut bref et sans grand intérêt. Après avoir vaincu leurs adversaires, Lee fut désespéré par son combat.

-je pensais que le Village de Suna avait des ninjas plus expérimentés dit Lee avec un ton plein de regret. Les corps de ninjas de Suna reposaient sur le sol.

-nous n'avons plus intérêts à trainer ici répliqua Neiji.

-il faut rejoindre Gaï-sensei et les autres jônins, ajouta Tenten. Lee pressa le pas et demanda à ses coéquipiers de le suivre.

Les trois élèves de Gaï commencèrent à se déplacer jusqu'à ce que la terre se mette à trembler sous leurs pieds. Un mouvement brusque du sol perturba les trois genins dans leur déplacement. Cherchant à se ressaisir et à maîtriser leurs mouvements, des vagues de sable se formèrent aux quatre coins avec les élèves de Gaï au milieu. Elles se dressèrent à une hauteur de deux mètres en formant une boule de sable avant de s'abattre sur les trois ninjas de Konoha pour les emprisonner. Neiji et ses coéquipiers eurent la chance de sortir de cette boule avant que les vagues de sable les touche. Ils regardent avec des yeux plein de stupéfaction la technique qui voulait les prendre par surprise. Au milieu des vagues de sable, une forme humaine se formait. La forme était de couleur jaune, la même couleur que les sables qui l'entouraient avant de changer de couleur. La forme humaine qui se créa fut celle d'un homme. Il avait un kanji de couleur rouge sur le front gauche et transportait une gourde dans son dos. Il avait le même regard froid que craignaient les habitants du village de Suna. Le sable qui l'entourait disparu sous les yeux de Lee, Tenten, Neiji. Gaara avait devant lui les trois genins de Konoha. Lui qui était craint par les membres de son village, il devrait faire face à trois ninjas d'un autre village. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette occasion de mesurer ses capacités. Rock Lee se jouissait aussi de l'apparition de ce nouveau ninja de Suna. Il espérait avoir un beau combat que face à ces derniers adversaires.

Mais à trois contre un, la victoire était potentiellement en faveur des ninjas de Konoha. Neiji remarqua quelque chose d'étranger près de ce nouvel arrivant. Lors de leur dernier combat, plusieurs corps des ninjas de Suna vaincus reposaient au sol mais depuis le tremblement de terre, aucun corps ne se trouvait au lieu de leur premier combat. Tenten sortit un autre parchemin sur la poche se trouvant près de son genou gauche. Elle sauta sans élan, composa quelques mudras et apposa sa main droite sur le parchemin. Des dizaines de kunaïs, voir même des centaines de kunaïs sortirent du parchemin et se dirigèrent vers Gaara. Chaque kunaï était rattaché à un morceau de papier par un fil, un parchemin explosif relié au kunaï. Des que les kunaïs atteignirent la cible, des centaines d'explosion retentirent en soulevant un grand nuage des poussières près du lieu d'impact. Tenten atterri quelques secondes après la première explosion, contente d'avoir réussie son attaque.

-le problème est réglé dit-elle. Maintenant, on peut rejoindre les sensei termina-t-elle.

-super cria Lee avec des yeux enflammés. Tu as réagit avec classe répliqua-t-il en prenant la pose d'un chic homme comme son sensei. Une voix provenant de l'intérieur du nuage des poussières les arrêta dans leur célébration de victoire.

-il vous faut plus qu'un nuage des poussières pour me battre dit Gaara au milieu du nuage des poussières. Les mots de Gaara poussèrent les élèves de Gaï à se poser des questions. Comment peut-il encore parler après toutes ces explosions se questionna Neiji. À moins qu'il ne se soit déplacé avant le contact avec les kunaïs explosifs lancés par Tenten. Il activa son byakugan pour retrouver le ninja de Suna et découvrit quelque chose de surprenant.

-incroyable dit Neiji byakugan activé.

-que se passe-t-il demandèrent Lee et Tenten au même moment. Où se cache-t-il.

-en réalité répondit calmement Neiji, il est juste devant nous. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et il utilise une technique que je découvre pour la première fois.

-quel genre des techniques répliqua Lee.

-attends et tu verras répondit brièvement Neiji. Le nuage des poussières commença à se dissiper lentement et à montrer Gaara aux yeux de Lee, de Tenten et de Neiji. Lee et Tenten furent surpris quand le nuage des poussières disparut complètement. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Gaara ne s'était pas caché et Neiji avait vu juste avec son byakugan. Gaara ne s'était pas déplacé, la seule chose qui avait changée en lui était qu'un mur de stable s'était dressé devant lui pour le protéger des kunaïs explosifs lancés par Tenten. Le sable reprit sa place dans la gourde de Gaara. Ce dernier affichait un sourire sarcastique à ces adversaires.

-une technique basée sur le sable s'étonna Lee.

-Lee, Tenten demanda Neiji, il faut finir le combat au plus vite. À trois contre un, il ne peut pas esquiver toutes nos attaques peu importe la technique défensive qu'il va utiliser ajouta-t-il. Tenten avec un autre parchemin invoqua deux barres métalliques qu'elle assembla par les bouts avant de charger. Elle prit la barre dans sa main droite et se dirigea vers Gaara à toute vitesse. Gaara ne faisait aucun geste. Il suivait des yeux le déplacement de Tenten qui s'approchait vers lui. Tenten arriva assez près de Gaara pour lui porter son attaque. Elle donna un coup de toutes ses forces avec la barre métallique en direction de la tête de Gaara. Ce dernier ne bougea pas à la vue de l'attaque de Tenten. Du sable jaillit de sa gourde et s'interposa entre Gaara et la barre de Tenten. Cette manœuvre ralentie la vitesse de l'attaque et l'arrêta. Face à cet échec, Tenten sépara la barre en laissant l'autre moitié toujours bloquée par le sable de Gaara. Tenten essaya à nouveau de toucher Gaara mais elle fut stoppée dans son attaque par le sable qui apparu avant que l'attaque ne touche Gaara. Une autre quantité de sable jaillit de la gourde et s'enroula sur la jambe gauche de Tenten avant de la soulever à plusieurs mètres de haut et de la lancer vers ces coéquipiers. Lee qui attaquait à son tour fit un pas vers la gauche pour éviter Tenten lançait par Gaara, en laissant le soin à Neiji de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Lee arriva prés de Gaara et lui asséna un coup de poing avec sa main droite. Le coup de poing était rapide mais le sable de Gaara aussi et arrêta le poing devant Gaara. Lee retira son poing du sable et fit un tour sur Gaara et donna un coup de pied circulaire au sol pour le faire trébucher. Même avec cette rapidité de déplacement et d'exécution de sa technique, un mur de sable se dressa et bloqua la jambe gauche de Lee en même temps qu'une autre quantité du sable sortait de la gourde et s'abattit sur Lui. Lee sortit de justesse de l'attaque de Gaara. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours les bras croisés. Lee reprit place et contre-attaqua, il tournait au tour de Gaara en cherchant le bon moment pour attaquer. Il tournait toujours avant de sortir vers la gauche de Gaara. Il tenta encore de toucher son adversaire avec son poing droit mais le sable fit encore barrage. Il changea directement de tactique et de position quand son attaque échoua, il apparu devant Gaara et tenta un super coup de poing vers son menton le sable bloqua le poing de Lee mais ce dernier riposta aussitôt en faisant un quart de tour sur Gaara et donna un autre coup, cette fois-ci avec sa jambe gauche au niveau de la tête de Gaara. Pour une fois, le sable ne réagit pas aussi vite que prévu et Lee toucha son adversaire avec sa jambe gauche.

-touché pensa Lee. Après plusieurs tentatives de la part de Tenten et de Lee, ce dernier réussit à atteindre son adversaire. Le coup de pied était puissant et pouvait assommer une personne. Dans un accompagnement rapide de son attaque, Lee remarqua, avant que sa jambe ne se détache de la tête de Gaara et de l'envoyé à plusieurs mètres plus loin que le corps entier de son adversaire s'effritait en commençant par la tête. Le corps se transformant en sable qui s'attacha à Lee d'abord à la jambe gauche avant de couvrir le corps et l'enveloppa totalement. Un autre Gaara sortit du sol près de Lee. Il commandait le sable avec son bras droit. Gaara leva soudainement sa main vers le ciel ce qui conduit le sable à soulever Lee à plusieurs mètres de haut, plus que la tentative avec Tenten. Gaara était prêt à en finir. Il s'apprêtait à baisser sa main ce qui aurait pour conséquence de conduire le sable refermant Lee vers le sol. La rapidité du déplacement vers le sol et la force de l'impact pourrait être mortelle pour Lee. À cet instant crucial, Neiji surgit derrière Gaara pour l'attaquer à son tour. Il avait toujours son byakugan activé et s'apprêtait à frapper avec la paume de main droite.

-juken _ poing souple dit Neiji. Un mur de sable se forma derrière Gaara et arrêta le poing souple de Neiji avant d'atteindre la cible. Il fit emprisonnait à son tour par le sable et soulevait à la même hauteur que Lee. Gaara avait cependant les deux bras dirigeaient vers le ciel. Il s'avouerait cette occasion qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de deux de ces trois adversaires. Il affichait le même sourire sarcastique. Il était prêt à finir son geste mais quelque chose l'arrêta et l'obligea à se protéger d'une attaque. Une grande quantité de sable forma une boule protectrice au tour de Gaara après qu'il a composé quelques mudras enfin d'empêcher les kunaïs explosifs qui arrivaient de tous les coins de l'atteindre. Des explosions retentirent au lieu de l'impact. Neiji et Lee furent libérés de l'emprise du sable, atterrirent au sol avant de reprendre place près de leur coéquipière.

-merci de ton aide Tenten dit Neiji.

-il faut trouver un moyen de le toucher et de le battre demanda Lee.

Trois jets de sable sortirent du nuage des poussières et se dirigèrent vers les ninjas de Konoha qui se séparèrent pour aller chacun de son côté et tenté d'esquiver le jet de sable. Les jets de sable s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement avant de reprendre leurs places dans la boule de sable en dissipant le nuage des poussières. Des fissures sur la boule commencèrent à se créer au même moment que les jets de sable reprirent leurs places. Les fissures devenaient de plus en plus grande jusqu'à l'éclatement de la boule. Gaara était toujours là, sans aucune égratignure, toujours bras croisés.

-c'est tout ce que vous saviez faire interpella Gaara à ces adversaires. Les trois ninjas de Konoha avaient en face d'eux Gaara. C'était la première fois qu'ils affrontaient un adversaire peu commun. Leur adversaire du jour ne faisait que se défendre et se reposer principalement sur la défense du sable tout en cherchant le bon moment pour contre-attaquer. Toutes les attaques des élèves de Gaï avaient presque échouées face à cette technique défensive. Seul Lee avait pu toucher son adversaire, même si il s'agissait d'un clone.

-voyons voir si son sable est aussi rapide que toi dit Neiji à Lee. Lee sourit par les mots prononcés par Neiji. Il avança de quelques pas, fit un geste lent de ses bras vers ses pieds. Il enleva les ceintures de poids qu'il avait placé près de ces talons et les plaça au sol.

-maintenant, je peux me déplacer facilement se réjouit Lee. Préparez-vous à attaquer demanda Lee. Lee prit position et se lança vers Gaara. Il avait une vitesse de déplacement beaucoup plus supérieur à celle de Kakashi et de Gaï auparavant. Il apparu derrière Gaara avant de l'attaquer. Gaara était confus et n'arrivait plus à suivre des yeux le mouvement de Lee. Ce dernier apparu à gauche, à droite puis devant, derrière tout en essayant de passer le mur du sable de Gaara. Contrairement à son utilisateur qui n'arrivait plus à repérer Lee avec sa grande vitesse de déplacement, le sable de Gaara avait presque la même vitesse de déplacement que Lee. Il apparaissait toujours au lieu où Lee s'apprêtait à toucher Gaara. Lee réapparu devant et se dirigea vers Gaara. Il asséna un coup de poing droit qui traversa le mur de sable et s'arrêta devant le front de Gaara. Il se déplaça derrière Gaara, plaça sa main droite au sol et tenta de toucher son adversaire grâce à un coup de pied en diagonal le sable arrêta une fois de plus la tentative et au même moment que deux explosions se furent voir devant Gaara. Ce dernier se déplaça pour la première fois et atterrit non loin du lieu de l'explosion. Gaara n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui s'était passé quand il vu Lee apparaître devant lui. Lee donna un coup de poing puissant avec sa main droite sur le ventre de Gaara suivit d'un uppercut avec sa main gauche qui fit décollé Gaara du sol. Lee toucha son adversaire deux fois de suite. Il se trouvait dans un cercle de sable protégeant Gaara, le mur du sable qui arrêtait toute attaque portée contre son utilisateur. Le sable avait prit du retard pour protéger son utilisateur et l'élève de Gaï profita de cette opportunité. Lee fut un geste acrobatique et posa ses deux mains au sol puis enchainant avec des coups de pieds sur le menton de Gaara avant que le sable ne le protège. Les coups de pieds étaient de plus en plus violent et faisant décollait Gaara à chaque contact. Lee s'arrêta un instant et amorça sa descente au sol. À cet instant Neiji arriva au même niveau que Gaara.

-hakke rokujuyon sho _ les 64 points du hakke dit Neiji. Neiji donna une série de 64 coups du hakke sur sa cible en bloquant au passage le flux de chakra et entama sa descente comme Lee. Gaara ne bougeait plus et son sable atteignit presque son niveau. Lee, qui était déjà au sol, sauta en direction de Gaara, prit appui sur les épaules de Neiji et arriva à hauteur de Gaara. Il s'apprêta à finir son attaque lancée quelques minutes plutôt et continuait par Neiji. Le sable atteignit les pieds de Gaara et Lee frappa en disant :

-konoha reppu _ la bourrasque de Konoha. Lee effectua une retournée acrobatique visant la tête de Gaara. Il lui asséna un coup de pied puissant et envoya son adversaire vers la Région des montagnes d'à côté. Gaara perça un trou dans la montagne qui fit suivit d'un éboulement des terrains. Gaara logeait à l'intérieur de la colline dont l'entrée créée par la puissance de l'attaque de Lee fit bloquer. Lee atterrit près de Neiji, sourire aux lèvres et heureux d'avoir pu finir ce combat.

-Bien joué cria Tenten qui avançait vers ces coéquipiers.

-c'est ça un travail d'équipe dit Lee en mettant son bras gauche en avant, pouce levé, en direction de Tenten.

-on y va ajouta Neiji qui avait son byakugan activé enfin de voir si leur adversaire était vaincu et aussi retrouver la trace des autres ninjas de Konoha. Je crois que nous avons finit avec ce ninja de Suna ajouta-t-il. Partons maintenant termina-t-il.

Gaara fut vaincu et son corps reposait à l'intérieur de la montagne. Il ne bougeait pas lors de la vérification par Neiji avec son byakugan. Etant donné que son chakra ne circulait plus dans son corps, Gaara ne pouvait plus continuer son combat et en plus ne pouvait plus sortir de la montagne. Les trois genins de Konoha reprirent leur marche, ils marchaient lentement et n'était pas pressé pour retrouver les jônins en mission avec eux.


	5. Le réveil du démon

-voyons voir si son sable est aussi rapide que toi dit Neiji à Lee. Lee sourit par les mots prononcés par Neiji. Il avança de quelques pas, fit un geste lent de ses bras vers ses pieds. Il enleva les ceintures de poids qu'il avait placé près de ces genoux et les plaça au sol.

-maintenant, je peux me déplacer facilement se réjouit Lee. Préparez-vous à attaquer demanda Lee. Lee prit position et se lança vers Gaara. Il avait une vitesse de déplacement beaucoup plus supérieur à celle de Kakashi et de Gaï auparavant. Il apparu derrière Gaara avant de l'attaquer. Gaara était confus et n'arrivait plus à suivre des yeux le mouvement de Lee. Ce dernier apparu à gauche, à droite puis devant, derrière tout en essayant de passer le mur du sable de Gaara. Contrairement à son utilisateur qui n'arrivait plus à repérer Lee avec sa grande vitesse de déplacement, le sable de Gaara avait presque la même vitesse de déplacement que Lee. Il apparaissait toujours au lieu où Lee s'apprêtait à toucher Gaara. Lee réapparu devant et se dirigea vers Gaara. Il asséna un coup de poing droit qui traversa le mur de sable et s'arrêta devant le front de Gaara. Il se déplaça derrière Gaara, place sa main droite au sol et tenta de touche son adversaire grâce à un coup de pied en diagonal le sable arrêta une fois de plus la tentative au même moment que deux explosions se furent voir devant Gaara. Ce dernier se déplaça pour la première fois et atterrit non loin du lieu de l'explosion. Gaara n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait qu'il vu Lee apparaître devant lui. Lee donna un coup de poing puissant avec sa main droite sur le ventre de Gaara suivit d'un uppercut avec sa main gauche qui fit décollé Gaara du sol. Le sable avait prit du retard pour protéger son utilisateur et l'élève de Gaï profita de cette opportunité. Lee fut un geste acrobatique et posa ses deux mains au son puis enchaînant avec des coups de pieds sur le menton de Gaara. Les coups de pieds étaient de plus en plus violent et faisant décollait Gaara à chaque contact. Lee s'arrêta un instant et amorça sa descente au sol. À cet instant Neiji arriva au même niveau que Gaara.

-hakke rokujuyon sho _ les 64 points du hakke dit Neiji. Neiji donna une série de 64 coups du hakke sur sa cible en bloquant au passage le flux de chakra et entama sa descente comme Lee. Gaara ne bougeait plus et son sable atteignit presque son niveau. Lee, qui était au sol, sauta en direction de Gaara, prit appui sur les épaules de Neiji et arriva à hauteur de Gaara. Il s'apprêta à finir son attaque lancée quelques minutes plutôt et continuait par Neiji. Le sable atteignit les pieds de Gaara et Lee frappa en disant :

-konoha reppu _ la bourrasque de Konoha. Lee effectua une retournée acrobatique visant la tête de Gaara. Il lui asséna un coup de pied puisant et envoya son adversaire vers la Région des montagnes d'à côté. Gaara perça un trou dans la montagne qui fit suivit d'un éboulement des terrains. Gaara logeait à l'intérieur de la colline dont l'entrée créée par la puissance de l'attaque de Lee fut bloquait. Lee atterrit près de Neiji, sourire aux lèvres et heureux d'avoir pu finir ce combat.

-Bien joué cria Tenten qui avançait vers ces coéquipiers.

-c'est ça un travail d'équipe dit Lee en mettant son bras gauche en avant, pouce levé, en direction de Tenten.

-on y va ajouta Neiji qui avait son byakugan activé enfin de voir si leur adversaire était vaincu et aussi de retrouver la trace des autres ninjas de Konoha. Je crois que nous avons finit avec ce ninja de Suna ajouta-t-il. Partons maintenant termina-t-il.

Gaara fut vaincu et son corps reposait à l'intérieur de la montagne. Il ne bougeait pas lors de la vérification par Neiji avec son byakugan.

À l'intérieur de la montagne, le corps de Gaara était inanimé. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne respirait presque plus. Sa respiration était faible, elle diminuait de plus en plus et à chaque respiration, Gaara se rapprochait de la mort. Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ces paupières étaient lourdes et Gaara n'avait plus assez de force pour les faire bouger. Des fissures commencèrent à se créer sur la gourde de Gaara avant de se briser et de se transformer en sable. Le sable recouvrit la partie droite de Gaara. Ce dernier reprit sa respiration de plus belle qui devenait régulière. Il avait comme par magie reprit toutes ses forces et pouvait enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Sa partie droite devenait différente de la gauche. Le sable qui couvrait son corps prit forme, une corne sous forme d'oreilles des chiens se créa, un triangle noir se fit voir dans son œil droit, son bras droit fit recouvert par le sable jaune de sa jarre et prit une forme plus grande que son autre bras. Gaara avait reprit ses forces mais son regard était différent, beaucoup plus différent. Il était différent, son regard, son sourire avait changé après l'attaque combinée de Lee et Neiji. Il pouvait enfin sortir de cette colline et peut-être reprendre son combat. Il prit un grand soupire et se lança à la recherche d'une sortie. Il perça un trou dans la montagne pour rejoindre la zone de combat avec les ninjas de Konoha.

Les genins de Konoha continuèrent leurs marches, ils arrivèrent près de la région à haute herbe composant les alentours. Neiji avait toujours son byakugan activé, il tentait de retrouver les trois jônins qui les laissaient près des montagnes. Lee et Tenten était derrière Neiji et attendaient une réponse de ce dernier pour continuer la mission et rattraper les autres ninjas de Konoha. Ils patientaient toujours devant la région à haute herbe jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant les firent sursauter de là où ils se trouvaient. Lee et Tenten jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'endroit où provenait le bruit mais ne tardèrent pas pour scruter les alentours à cause du nuage des poussières qui entouraient la montagne. Ils pensèrent à un parchemin explosif qui se déclencha un peu tard. Neiji, qui était concentré à retrouver la trace des jônins, fut aussi troublé par le bruit. Il eu un sentiment de malaise à l'idée de revoir leur adversaire. Contrairement à Tenten et Lee qui avaient le dos tourné vers leur lieu de combat avec Gaara, Neiji a pu identifier la cause de ce bruit assourdissant qui les avait perturbés et même si il avait aussi le dos tourné, son byakugan lui permettait de voir les méridiens.

-impossible dit Neiji à ses coéquipiers.

-un problème pour retrouver Gaï-sensei et les deux jônins demanda Lee. Neiji prenait du temps pour répondre à son coéquipier. Il avait déjà du mal à croire à ce que son byakugan lui avait montré.

-il a l'air d'être un problème répliqua Neiji. Il est toujours vivant, le ninja de Suna que nous venons de combattre ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner. Il fut suivit par Lee et Tenten. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe Gaï découvrirent avec stupeur la nouvelle. Gaara était en vie et en pleine forme même si son apparence avait beaucoup changé.

-comment peut-il encore être debout après avoir reçu les 64 points du hakke et la bourrasque de Konoha rappela Tenten à ses deux coéquipiers.

-j'en ai aucune idée répondit Lee. Mais il n'aura pas la même chance de survie deux fois de suite ajouta Neiji.

Le combat pouvait reprendre entre, d'un côté, Gaara et, de l'autre côté, l'équipe de Gaï. Gaara s'était bien tiré d'une attaque bien combinée par Lee et Neiji. Étant donné que son sable lui servait de bouclier, ce dernier n'avait plus d'utilité quant Lee avait pris le dessous par sa vitesse de déplacement et par la puissance de ses attaques. Gaara savait que son bouclier pouvait devenir inutile face à Lee mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ni de renoncer. Il se disait être le ninja le plus puissant de son village, après le Kazekage, et il devait le démontrer lors de ce combat. Les deux parties s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur combat. Les élèves de Gaï avaient remarqué la transformation de Gaara. Vu que sa jarre était détruit à moitié, ils conclurent qu'il devrait se servir des sables qui l'entourait pour utiliser sa technique de protection mais ils ignoraient complètement le pouvoir de ce nouveau personnage et attendaient avant d'en finir avec lui.

Trois ninjas se déplaçaient dans la région à haute herbe avant de passer un petit ruisseau. Ils portaient les bandeaux frontaux de Konoha. Chacun de ces trois portaient le bandeau à des endroits différents sur le front, au visage et sur la taille. Gaï, Asuma et Kakashi suivaient les ninjas de Suna. Ils avaient pour mission de découvrir ce que préparait le Village de Suna. Gaï se demandait comment s'était débrouillé ces élèves et s'ils étaient en route pour retrouver leur trace. La route était longue et les trois jônins de Konoha n'avaient pas croisés sur leur chemin d'autres ninjas de Suna les empêchant de continuer, comme c'est fut le cas près de la montagne. Mais la route qu'ils avaient entreprise ne fut pas sans danger. Outre le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré des ninjas de Suna, les trois jônins ont pu faire face à plusieurs pièges dressés devant eux avec l'intention de les ralentir ou de les tuer. Ils échappèrent à plusieurs filets, à trois explosions, aux shurikens, aux kunaïs empoisonnés.

Après tant des guets-apens dressaient devant eux par les ninjas de Suna, ils avaient perdu la trace qu'ils suivaient et n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où s'étaient dirigés les ninjas de Suna. Les trois ninjas de Konoha s'arrêtèrent devant une rivière. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de là où s'était dirigeait les ninjas qu'ils poursuivaient. Avaient-ils traversé la rivière ? Ou ils avaient juste continué du côté de la rive où se trouvaient les ninjas de Konoha ?

-on les a perdus dit Asuma à ses amis jônins.

-oui, répondit Gaï, nous pouvons le considérer ainsi. Il faut retrouver leur trace au plus vite. Kakashi, que faisons nous maintenant demanda Gaï à son rival.

-je sais répondit calmement Kakashi. La sécurité de notre village repose sur la réussite de cette mission et de cette poursuite ajouta-t-il.

-comment faire pour retrouver leurs traces répliqua Asuma. Kakashi ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

-il nous faut de l'aide, répondit Kakashi. De ce fait, il composa quelques mudras avant d'apposer sa main droite sur le sol et de dire : kuchiyose no jutsu _ invocation. Un nuage de fumée couvrit le lieu où Kakashi avait apposé sa main. De que le nuage se dissipa, un petit animal apparu, un chien pour dire vrai. Le chien était de petite taille, un carlin aux oreilles tombantes. Il portait le bandeau de Konoha sur le dessus de sa tête. L'animal invoqué était doté de la parole.

-eh Kakashi dit le chien. Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais demandé service. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous rendre service demanda le chien.

-nous sommes à la poursuite d'un groupe des ninjas de Suna depuis quelques heures répondit Kakashi. Malheureusement nous avons perdit leur trace. Tu peux nous aider à la retrouvée et à nous montrer la route qu'ils ont prit.

-pas de problème riposta le chien. Aucun shinobi ne peut tromper mon flaire.

Pakkun, le petit chien, chercha la piste des ninjas de Suna au sol avec l'aide de son flaire. Il trouva une piste et demanda à Kakashi de le suivra. Les trois jônins continuèrent leur traque avec l'aide du chien. Le groupe des ninjas de Suna avait continué du côté de la rive où s'était arrêta les trois jônins.

Gaara n'avait plus sa protection de sable, étant donné la transformation d'une partie de son corps et sa fusion avec sa jarre remplie de sable, il avait perdu la faculté de voir son sable réagir avant l'impact de chaque coût porté vers lui. Il subissait les attaques de Lee, Tenten et de Neiji. Les trois ninjas de Konoha reprirent l'avantage comme la dernière fois. Gaara avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de Lee et Tenten profitait de ce moment d'inattention pour frapper.

Lee enchaîna un direct droit que Gaara évita de justesse avant de se positionner sur la droite de Lee. Ce dernier fut un tour sur lui-même avant de donner un coup de pied gauche sur la partie gauche de Gaara. Mais Gaara arrêta son attaque, avec sa main droite qui fut transformé par la fusion avec sa jarre. Il eu la force de se retourner pour faire face à l'approche de Tenten. Gaara balança Lee en direction de sa coéquipière qui fut projetée à quelques pas en arrière. Lee, à son tour, toucha le sol en creusant un petit trou. Gaara après l'avoir balancée vers sa coéquipière, profita de ce fait pour fracasser son corps au sol. L'impact fut d'une telle violence que Lee saigna de la bouche. Gaara lui frappa une seconde fois avec sa main droite fermée sur le torse de Lee, qui gémit de douleur. Il ne bougeait pas, des blessures lui apparurent après le coup de Gaara. Lee saignait de la bouche, ces blessures au torse le faisait souffrir et coulait du sang. Neiji rejoignit Tenten qui se levait de l'attaque de Gaara. Les deux ninjas regardèrent Gaara qui se tenait près du corps de Lee, sans vie, sans bouger. Ils craignirent le pire pour leur ami.

Neiji activa son byakugan et prit position d'attaque Tenten invoqua une autre barre de fer avec des épines en métal. Elle tenait l'objet invoquait à sa main droite et prit position d'attaque comme son coéquipier, Neiji. Les deux amis se lancèrent vers Gaara qui, à son tour aussi se dirigeait vers ces deux adversaires. Gaara frappa le premier avec sa main droite en direction de Neiji et Tenten. Le premier esquiva l'attaque et Tenten l'arrêta avec sa barre de fer. L'attaque de Tenten passa au travers de la main de Gaara. Neiji frappa d'un coup de pieds sur le torse de Gaara qui fut projeté vers le ciel avant d'atterrir plus loin. Gaara se releva et vu le sable qui couvrait sa partie gauche disparut, en poussière. Gaara éclata de rire, il se réjouissait du fait que le combat devenait de plus en plus intéressant, amusant pour lui. Gaara ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de les ouvrir. Le reste de sa jarre se brisa avant de commencer à couvrir la totalité de son corps. Il continua sa transformation débutée à l'intérieur de la montagne. À présent, il était sur le point d'achever sa transformation. Le sable enveloppa totalement le corps de Gaara qui termina sa métamorphose. Il ressemblait à un chien de couleur jaunâtre avec des taches bleues sous formes stylisées à travers son corps. Il se tenait debout en affichant un sourire plutôt inhabituel.

Tenten et Neiji se tenaient debout, devant Lee qui était toujours au sol sans bouger. Tenten s'accroupît pour avoir des nouvelles de son ami alors que Neiji regardait avec effroi la transformation de Gaara jusqu'à son achèvement. Lee ouvrit ses yeux et avait en face de lui ces deux coéquipiers. Sa respiration reprenait son rythme normal et avait un mal fou à bouger ses membres. Tenten l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol.

-tu va bien Lee interrogea Tenten.

-pas tout à fait répondit Lee. J'ai du mal à mouvoir mes pieds et mon torse me fait souffrir avec ces blessures ajouta-t-il. Je suis toujours capable de continuer le combat.

-reprends de forces Lee répliqua Neiji qui se tenait toujours debout. On s'occupe de notre adversaire. Neiji demanda à sa coéquipière de la rejoindre pour continuer leur combat. Ils laissèrent Lee au repos.

-il a changé d'apparence à nouveau demanda Tenten à Neiji.

-oui, répondit passivement Neiji. À chaque transformation, il devient de plus en plus puissant. Mais cette apparence est très différente. Son chakra a augmenté depuis qu'il a prit cette forme termina Neiji. Neiji avança de deux pas, il informa à sa coéquipière de ses intentions pour finir le combat.

Les deux genins de Konoha allèrent au contact de Gaara. Tenten prit six shurikens sur sa poche se trouvant près de son genou droit. Elle plaça trois shurikens dans chaque main avant de les lancer en direction de Gaara. Ce dernier mit sa main droite en avant pour arrêter les shurikens de Tenten. Les shurikens se plantèrent dans le bras de Gaara avant de l'aspirer. Tenten et Neiji se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur adversaire. Gaara leva sa main droite avant de faire un mouvement transversal avec sa main pour projeter les shurikens qu'il avait aspiré.

Les shurikens propulsés par Gaara étaient rapide. Ils changèrent de couleur pour devenir d'un rouge vif à cause de la force de lancement de Gaara. Les deux coéquipiers de Lee s'écartèrent pour éviter les shurikens.

Tenten alla vers la gauche et laissa passer les shurikens au milieu. Elle reprit l'assaut. Elle se dirigea à l'endroit où se trouvait leur adversaire. Elle commença à composer des signets des mudras tout au long de son déplacement, prit un parchemin sur sa poche, l'ouvrit en arrivant près de son adversaire et posa sa main dessus. Une fumée la cacha aux yeux de son adversaire. Tenten apparut avec un bâton en pointe métallique. Elle voulait surprendre son adversaire mais ce fut le cas inverse.

Des qu'elle apparut, Tenten se trouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Une quantité de sable s'était placé en dessus de ses pieds et commença à s'enrouler autour de lui.

-sabaku kyu _ le sarcophage de sable. Le sable s'enroula autour de Tenten en la paralysant. La coéquipière de Lee et Neiji ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait du mal à respirer au milieu de tout le sable qui la couvrait le corps. Gaara plaça sa main droite en direction de sa victime, paume grande ouverte. –sabaku soso _ le tombeau du désert enchaînant-il. Gaara ferma son poignet ce qui devrait normalement conduire à resserrer l'emprise du sable sur sa victime et à faire exploser ce qu'il contenait.

A ce moment précis, Gaara prit un coup de pieds circulaire au niveau de la tête qui le propulsa au loin. Tenten fit libérée de la technique du sable grâce à l'intervention de Neiji.

Gaara était par terre. Il se releva lentement pour continuer son combat après le coup porté sur lui. Il fit sans doute surpris par cette attaque mais son envie de se battre était de plus en plus forte.

Gaara était maintenant debout et une ombre se pointa devant lui tout en lui empêchant de bouger ou de s'échapper.

-hakkesho hyaku ni ju hasho _ les 128 poings du hakke dit Neiji. La technique la plus puissante du juken utilisée par les membres du clan Hyûga et une variante plus puissante des 64 poings du hakke. La technique employée par Neiji était considérée comme la plus dévastatrice. Elle permettait de frapper en 128 poings le corps humain pour bloquer le flux de chakra de l'adversaire. La vitesse de frapper et d'exécution pouvaient être mortelle pour n'importe quel shinobi. C'est fini pour toi informa l'Hyûga avant de frapper son adversaire.

Neiji enchaînant une série de 128 poings du hakke sur tout le corps de Gaara qui finit par être projeté un peu plus loin. Neiji se rapprocha du corps inerte de son adversaire. Tenten le rejoignit quelques instants après.

-c'est vraiment terminé demanda Tenten

-oui répondit Neiji. Allons rejoindre Lee.

Les deux coéquipiers en avaient fini avec leur adversaire. Ils lui tournèrent le dos et allèrent en direction de Lee mais une voix provenant de nulle part les rappela que la partie était loin d'être terminée.

-sabaku kyu _ le sarcophage de sable dit la voix. Une grande quantité de sable recouvrit les deux coéquipiers de Lee. Derrière eux, le corps de leur adversaire s'effrita lentement au même moment qu'un autre apparaissait devant eux, toujours avec le corps recouvert par le sable.

-je croyais avoir finit avec lui se lamenta Neiji. Il n'est pas facile à défaire.

-votre route s'arrête ici déclara Gaara. Il mit en avant sa main droite. Il affichait le même sourire sarcastique. Il était sur le point de se débarrasser de ses deux adversaires et après il n'aura qu'à s'occuper du dernier, toujours pas remit de ses blessures. Le tombeau du désert ajouta-t-il.

Mais comme pour la première fois quant il voulait utiliser cette technique mortelle dans son combat, une ombre apparut derrière.

-konoha senpu _ la tornade de konoha. Le nouvel arrivant donna un puissant coup de pieds à son adversaire. Tenten et Neiji furent libérés de la technique. Cette fois-ci, ils devaient la vie à leur coéquipier Lee qui avait repris de force.

Lee était différent d'habitude. Sa peau avait changée de couleur, en passant d'une peau claire à une peau rouge. Des nerfs se faisaient voir sur son visage et sur tout son corps. Du chakra se dégageait de son corps.

-Lee s'inquiéta Tenten. Tu ne devrais pas utiliser cette technique.

-ce combat a assez durée répondit-il en regardant ses amis. Il est temps de finir ce combat ajouta-t-il. Lee se concentra une nouvelle fois. Il chercha a puisé sur ses réserves. Kyu mon _ ouverture de la deuxième porte, la porte de la guérison.

Le chakra de Lee doubla d'intensité et une explosion propulsa ses deux coéquipiers. Lee était prêt, il prit position d'attaque. Il ne perdait pas sa cible des yeux et s'élança vers elle. Lee avait triplet sa force et sa vitesse. En utilisant la technique des huit portes célestes, il avait pu guérir de ses blessures et reprendre ses forces. Il se dirigeait tout en évitant le piège de sable. Il apparut devant son adversaire et lui assena un coup puissant au niveau du ventre qui fit reculer Gaara de quelques pas. Lee enchaînant une série de coup de poing, droit et gauche, et dont le dernier projeta Gaara au loin.

Gaara était dépassé. Cependant, il avait toujours du répondant à ses adversaires. Il composa quelques signets de mudras et assembla ses deux mains. Une grande quantité de sable se forma autour de Gaara avant de se diriger vers Lee. Soudainement, Lee apparut devant Gaara.

-kage buyo _ l'ombre de la feuille morte. Lee donna un violent coup de pied dans le menton de Gaara qui fit envoyer dans les airs. Il disparu pour apparaître derrière Gaara qui flottait dans les airs. Omote renge _ la fleur de lotus recto dit-il. Les bandages sur les bras de Lee s'allongèrent avant de s'enrouler sur le corps tout entier de son adversaire.

Les deux personnes tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et se dirigeaient vers le sol. Lee se libéra de sa technique à quelque mètre du sol et lâcha son adversaire s'écrasait dans le sol dans une grande explosion. Neiji et Tenten rejoignirent Lee qui était resté allongeait sur le sol après avoir utilisé la technique de la fleur de lotus.

Neiji aida Lee à se mettre debout. Un grand nuage de poussière couvrait le lieu où Lee avait utilisé sa technique de lotus pour vaincre leur adversaire. Le nuage de poussière montait haut dans le ciel et le sol se mit à trembler après chaque bruit qui provenait du nuage de poussière.

A leurs grandes surprises, ils avaient en face d'eux une grande créature. Un démon de 10 mètres de haut ressemblant à un chien viverrin de couleur sable avec de nombreux traits ondulés de couleur bleue sur tout le corps. Le démon de 10 mètre de haut avançait vers l'équipe de Gaï. Lee, Tenten et Neiji avaient en face d'eux un nouvel adversaire.

-une invocation demanda Lee à Neiji qui avait activé son byakugan.

-il semble que oui répondit calmement Neiji. Notre adversaire a disparus depuis ton attaque.

-que faisons nous de cette invocation demanda Tenten.

-je m'en occupe dit Lee. Si ce vraiment une invocation, elle ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

-tu te sens capable de marcher demanda Tenten. Lee lui fit la pause d'un chic homme avec son plus beau sourire. Ce dernier avait toujours la peau rouge, signe qu'il était capable de se mouvoir en utilisant la technique de porte céleste.

Le démon s'arrêta à quelques mètres des élèves de Gaï. Ils se demandaient comment ils devront réagir face à ce démon et comment faire pour annuler la technique d'invocation vu que l'invocateur avait disparu. Lee avança directement vers le démon sans trop attendre. Il prit appuie sur la jambe gauche du démon et sauta en direction de sa tête. Il donna un super coup de poing droit sur le menton du démon. Le coup était puissant, la cible vacilla, recula de deux pas mais le démon réagis en un quart de seconde.

Profitant du fait que Lee l'avait dépassé de quelques mètres, le démon de sable dirigeait sa main droite vers Lee et l'attrapa. Le démon le saisit avant de le balancer avec violence vers le sol. Lee s'écrasa violemment au sol en creusant un petit trou. Mais l'élève de Gaï avait toujours assez de force pour continuer son combat. Il tenta de se relever.

Cependant, une lourde charge se poussa au-dessus de sa tête et le plaqua à nouveau au sol. Avec le poids de sa jambe gauche, le démon de sable immobilisa Lee. Il tenta de réfère le même geste au corps inerte de sa victime mais Tenten passa à temps au dessous de sa jambe et récupéra Lee. Tenten était arrivée au bon moment et sauva Lee d'une mort certaine.

Le démon de sable se tourna pour retrouver de vue ses adversaires. Il avança vers Lee et Tenten qui n'étaient pas très loin de lui. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Tenten ne se préoccupait plus du combat. Elle s'inquiétait de l'état de son coéquipier, Lee.

Le démon de sable était à bonne distance. Il prit une grande respiration, son ventre se gonfla et frappa son ventre avec sa main droite.

-futon – renkudan _ futon – distorsion de l'air. Le démon cracha une boule d'air très puissant et rapide vers Tenten et Lee. Neiji apparut en un instant devant ses amis et tourna sur lui-même en disant :

-hakkesho kaiten _ le tourbillon divin du hakke. Neiji propulsa une grande quantité de chakra en dehors de son corps. En tournant sur lui-même, Neiji créa une sorte de boule protectrice de couleur bleue autour de lui et de ses deux coéquipiers.

Une forte explosion se produisit au contact de la boule d'air envoyait par le démon et la technique protectrice utilisée par le jeune Hyûga. L'explosion fut particulièrement dangereuse pour les élèves de Gaï que pour le démon qui ne bougeait pas. Les trois élèves de Gaï firent propulser par la force de l'explosion. Lee et Tenten étaient séparés que de quelque mètre. Lee ne bougeait pas. Les attaques qu'il avait subit à la main du démon de sable l'avait gravement blessé et au vue qu'il avait utilisé une technique particulièrement dangereuse dans ce combat. Tenten était un peu groggy par la force de l'explosion.

Neiji avait à peine la force de se lever. Il faisait face au démon qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa position. Le jeune Hyûga était le seul de trois à pouvoir encore continuer le combat.

Neiji n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus de force pour continuer ce combat. Ils avaient combattit leur adversaire à trois contre un. Et même s'ils dominaient la plupart du temps le combat et qu'ils avaient eu l'opportunité pour mètre fin à leur combat à plusieurs reprises, leur adversaire du jour trouvait toujours un moyen de se tirer de cette situation et reprendre de plus bel le combat.

Le démon arriva à une bonne distance de l'Hyûga qui ne pouvait que suivre des yeux son approche. Son adversaire fit un geste lent avec sa main droite qui contrôla une grande quantité de sable. Le sable commença à s'enrouler sur les trois élèves de Gaï. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Neiji réalisa à qui il avait réellement affaire. C'était juste le ninja de Suna avec qui ils avaient combattu depuis le début. Gaara avait atteint le niveau ultime de sa métamorphose. La dernière étape qui le fit ressembler à un grand chien viverrin.

-voila un adversaire peu commun se dit Neiji alors que le sable arriva à couvrir tout son corps. Il se demandait qui devrait les sauver tous les trois.

-c'est fini pour vous annonça Gaara. Sabaku soso _ le tombeau du désert.

-konoha gourki senpu _ la tornade herculéenne de konoha.

Gaara, transformé en Shukaku, prit un coup de pieds voltige au niveau de la tête. Le coup était beaucoup plus puissant que la tornade de konoha utilisé par Lee. Gaara fit projetait au loin et s'écroula au sol.

Un homme apparut et sauva une nouvelle fois les élèves de Gaï. Ce nouvel individu portait une combinaison verte avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs.

-j'ai mieux fait de revenir voir comment se débrouillait mes élèves dit Gaï. Il se tenait devant Neiji qui s'écroula quelques instants après avoir identifié la personne qui venait une nouvelle fois les sauver la vie.

Gaï quitta des yeux Neiji et rechercha les autres élèves de son équipe. Il identifia Lee et Tenten à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il tenta de les rejoindre mais fit stopper par des secousses. Il parvint à localiser la cause de ses secousses. Gaara s'était relevé et marchait vers Gaï Maito. Gaï comprit à qui ses élèves avaient eu affaire des qu'il vit la créature de 10 mètre de haut.

-le démon Tanuki, l'esprit du sable dit-il. Je comprends pourquoi mes élèves sont dans un tel état.

Le démon Tanuki s'approchait de plus en plus de la position de Gaï Maito. Ce dernier prit de l'avance et alla au contact du démon.

Gaï esquiva plusieurs pièges et jets de sable projetaient en sa direction. Il apparut près de la jambe gauche du Tanuki après un énième échec du démon. Gaï prit un peu d'élan et sauta en direction de la tête de Tanuki. Il voulait utiliser la même technique qui lui avait permit de surprendre le Tanuki. Gaï arriva à bonne hauteur, à un angle mort du démon et à l'extérieur du champ de perception visuelle du démon. Il lança son attaque mais ne parvint à le finir.

Le Tanuki réussit à toucher son adversaire avec une réaction rapide de sa queue. Gaï fit renvoyait avec violence au sol. Gaï atterrit sans trop de mal et amorça sa chute avec douceur. II avait toujours le regard fixait sur l'esprit du sable.

Cependant, le Tanuki avait le regard tournait vers une autre direction, un lieu où reposait Lee et Tenten. Il reprit sa respiration, son ventre se gonfla et libéra la quantité d'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans son ventre.

-futon – renkudan _ futon – distorsion de l'air lança le démon Tanuki. Ce dernier cracha deux boules remplit d'air en direction de Tenten et Lee.

Gaï avait comprit le manœuvre du démon et se dirigea sans trop attendre vers ses deux élèves. Gaï parvint à toucher la première boule d'air, assez pour la faire dévier de sa cible qui était Tenten. Il arrêta la seconde boule en mettant sa jambe gauche en avant. Une explosion se produisit au contact. Les deux élèves firent projeté par le souffle dégageait par l'explosion.

Gaï Maito sortit de justesse de l'explosion, en presque bon état. Sa tenue était déchiré au niveau de la jambe gauche jusqu'au genou. Du sang coulait de sa jambe.

Malheureusement pour Gaï, il remarqua que le Tanuki avait lancé une autre boule d'air. Cette fois-ci, la boule se dirigeait vers le jeune Hyûga. Gaï Maito parvint à surmonter sa douleur et se précipita vers Neiji. Il arriva cependant un peu en retard. La boule était déjà à quelques pas de Gaï qui décida d'agir rapidement. Mais Gaï ne pouvait plus utiliser sa jambe gauche, blessée ni s'appuyait sur celle-ci et utiliser son autre jambe. Il n'avait plus qu'à se servir de ses bras. Il prit position, fit reculait son bras et frappa la boule de l'air.

Une voix féminine arriva aux oreilles de Gaï.

-kamaitachi no jutsu _ la lame du vent dit la voix. Heureusement pour Gaï qui manquant sa cible, une grande rafale de vent dévia la boule d'air du Tanuki.

Une trentaine des shinobis atterrirent sur le lieu. Les ninjas de Suna étaient de retour avec à leur têtes Baki, Asuma, Kakashi et Kankurô. Le Tanuki n'était pas impression par tous ses nouveaux arrivants au lieu de son combat. La plupart des ninjas, principalement de Suna, savaient à qui ils avaient près d'eux. C'était Gaara qui avait une nouvelle fois perdu le contrôle de soi. Les ninjas de Suna n'osèrent se rapprocher du Tanuki, ils préféraient rester à bonne distance.

Mais les ninjas de Suna restèrent sur le lieu seulement à cause des ordres de Baki.

Dans un mouvement lent de son bras droit, plusieurs quantités de sable s'enroulèrent sur tous les shinobis présent sur le lieu. Le Tanuki ne continua pas son geste. Il resta silencieux et observateur à la situation pendant que le sable encercla ses futures victimes. Une nouvelle personne apparut devant le Tanuki quant il reprit conscience et voulu finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

-arrête Gaara dit la blonde. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Le Tanuki s'arrêta dans son geste comme par magie, il libéra les shinobis de l'emprise du sable. Temari, armée de son éventail, se rapprocha du démon Tanuki. Baki ordonna aux ninjas de Suna de regagnaient le village, accompagnaient des quatre personnes libérées et du trésor qu'elles transportaient.

Il ne resta sur le lieu que dix shinobis, six de Konoha et quatre de Suna. Asuma alla prendre des nouvelles de Gaï qui avait pu rassembler ses élèves, toujours inconscients. Kakashi était avec Baki et Kankurô.

-il vous aurait fallu nous prévenir que vous cherchiez deux groupes des bandits dans le Pays de Kawa dit Kakashi.

-pourquoi devrions-nous vous prévenir demanda Baki.

-nos villages sont alliés depuis des années répondit le ninja copieur. Le Village de Konoha aurait pu mettre une équipe pour vous aider dans cette mission. Baki éclata de rire pendant un court instant avant de se ressaisir.

-comme tu vois répliqua Baki, le Village de Suna peut se débrouiller seul. N'oublie pas que nous sommes parmi les cinq grands villages ninjas. Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres villages pour nous aider dans toutes nos missions.

Kakashi voulu continuer la discussion mais fit appeler par Asuma en urgence. Il laissa les deux ninjas de Suna dans leur conversation. Les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient plus rien à faire sur le lieu. La mission était finie et ils avaient découvert que la troupe des ninjas de Suna ne comptait pas marcher vers Konoha. Vu l'état de santé de l'équipe Gaï, ils étaient obligés de regagner Konoha dans le bref délai. Même blessé, Gaï refusa de faire le chemin retour sur le dos de son éternel rival, Kakashi. Il affirmait qu'il était toujours capable de se mouvoir sans trop de problème. Les trois jônins prirent chacun un élève. Ils quittèrent le lieu en laissant ceux de Suna sur place.

Gaara reprenait petit à petit sa forme originelle, le Tanuki avait disparu dans le secteur. Cependant, Gaara était épuisé et fatigué d'avoir utiliser trop de chakra dans son combat. Il se tenait debout avec l'aide de sa sœur, Temari, qui avait fait passer le bras gauche de son frère au-dessus de son épaule.

Les quatre ninjas de Suna se regardèrent. Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Baki et Kankurô fixèrent leur attention sur Gaara. Après avoir utilisé la puissance du démon Tanuki, même pas en grande quantité, Gaara n'était plus le même. Il avait les yeux fermés et cherchait à reprendre de force avant de rentrer à Suna. Baki ne chercha pas à réprimander Gaara pour son absence lors de leur mission. Le silence entre les quatre ninjas de Suna devenait insupportable pour Kankurô.

-heureusement que tu nous a pas tous tués fit remarquer Kankurô. Les réactions aux paroles de Kankurô ne se firent pas attendre. Temari et Gaara le regardèrent au même moment, sans dire un mot. Le coup d'œil de Temari n'était pas aussi meurtrier que celui de Gaara. Ce dernier afficha un sourire sur son visage, le même sourire qu'il avait affiché durant son combat. Ce sourire donna des frissons à Kankurô qui n'osa plus dire un mot.


	6. Des tensions sur la frontière

La lune était pleine et était accompagnée par des étoiles dans le ciel… Le nuage couvrait aussi le ciel par sa blancheur nocturne.

Un groupe de cinq personne marchaient calmement au long de la frontière du Pays de la Terre et du Pays de la Cascade, du côté du Pays de la Terre. Les cinq personnes portaient des tenues identiques, un gilet brun au-dessus de leur uniforme noir. Ils portaient le bandeau sur le front, représentant deux roches partiellement superposées, un petit positionné devant et un autre plus grand derrière.

Le groupe marchait calmement tout au long de la frontière et devrait normalement regagner le Village d'Iwa dans le bref délai. Les membres discutaient entre eux et leur conversation se basée sur leur retour au village et sur leur dernière mission effectuée…

Soudainement et provenant de nulle part, une faux rouge à trois lames se dirigea vers le groupe. La personne à la tête du groupe fit sans doute surprise par cette arrivée inattendue. Il n'y eut pas le temps de réagir que la faux se planta sur son ventre. La faux se retira du ventre de l'individu et ce dernier s'écroula. Les quatre derniers membres du groupe avaient eu la rapidité de réagir et se déplacèrent avant d'atterrir dans un lieu un peu plus loin de la première victime, atteinte par la faux. Ils formèrent un petit carré dont chaque membre protégeait un coin bien précis.

Au milieu du petit carré formé par les ninjas d'Iwa, deux hommes atterrirent au centre du carré. Le premier homme avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux violets. Il avait une amulette au cou et avait une faux rouge à trois lames sur sa main droite reliée par un fil jusqu'au dos. Il portait son bandeau frontal au niveau du cou avec comme symbole trois traits en forme des vapeurs. Le symbole de son bandeau fit barrer par une ligne horizontale. Le second homme avait des yeux verts, un masque couvrant sa bouche et une grande partie de sa tête seuls ses yeux se faisaient voir. Ce dernier portait le bandeau sur le front ayant pour symbole deux traits représentant une chute d'eau, l'eau tombant et les embruns en dessous. Le symbole du village était barré par une ligne horizontale. Le premier homme était originaire du Village de la Vapeurs et l'autre du Village de Taki. Les deux hommes portaient un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges par-dessus…

Celui portant une faux fit un tour sur lui-même et emporta sa faux dans son mouvement. Les quatre ninjas d'Iwa tombèrent les uns après les autres…

-maître Janshin sera heureux de les acquérir dit l'homme portant la faux.

-tu es ridicule Hidan répondit son coéquipier. N'oublie pas la mission qu'on nous a confiée.

-je m'en fou de la mission répliqua Hidan. J'aurais mieux fait de les faire plus souffrir se lamenta-t-il. Mais il y aura d'autres victimes.

-tu as mieux fait de ne pas faire durée cette attaque répondit son coéquipier. Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais étranglé… Hidan se mit à rire longuement, ce qui agaça son coéquipier.

-que faite-tu demanda Hidan en voyant son coéquipier sortir un objet de sa manche droite de son manteau. Il jeta au sol un bandeau frontal au milieu de quatre shinobis d'Iwa.

-notre mission est terminée dans ce lieu informa Kakuzu. Espérons que le duo près de la frontière du Pays de la Foudre aura à réussir sa mission.

Hidan et Kakuzu quittèrent la frontière d'Iwa où ils étaient. Kakuzu avait pris soin d'emporter un corps avec lui, la première victime de leur attaque.

Avant de quitter la frontière d'Iwa, Kakuzu avait déposé un bandeau frontal près de quatre ninjas d'Iwa. Le bandeau avait un symbole sur sa planque métallique. Le symbole sur la plaque était formé de deux traits représentant une chute d'eau. C'était le symbole des ninjas de Taki au Village de la Cascade et dans le Pays portant le même nom.

Le soleil était au zénith quant l'équipe huit termina sa séance d'entraînement du jour. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé au tour de leur sensei, Kurenaï Yuhi. Shino était resté debout après la séance. Hinata était essoufflée. Elle était assisse à côté de leur sensei. Elle se sentait affaiblie, trop affaiblie pour avoir épuisé dans ses réserves de chakra. Kiba était ravi d'avoir eu cette séance. Il était en position couché et contemplait les nuages dans le ciel. Il était toujours accompagner de son chien Akamaru. Ce dernier était sur les jambes de son maître pour récupérer. Kurenaï donna ses dernières instructions à ses élèves avant de les autoriser à rentrer chez eux. Kurenaï avait un rendez-vous et était pressée de partir…

L'équipe huit sans Kurenaï marchait dans une rue du village. Il y avait des appartements, des magasins, des restaurants. Les enfants couraient dans toutes les directions, les dames et les jeunes filles s'arrêtaient dans chaque magasin qu'elles rencontraient dans leurs routes.

L'équipe huit continua dans la rue et arriva dans une partie réservée seulement à l'habitation où les magasins et restaurants n'avaient pas leur place. Les murs de clôture étaient en blanc. Alors que le groupe marchait, avec Hinata au milieu de ses deux coéquipiers une explosion se produisit à quelques mètres devant eux. Le groupe vit un jeune blond se faire projeter contre le mur d'en face du lieu où se produisit l'explosion. Hinata, Kiba et Shino se précipitèrent vers le blond pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils arrivèrent près du blond et le reconnurent.

-Naruto-kun dit timidement Hinata en identifiant le blond.

-Hinata-chan s'étonna le blond après avoir vu les membres de l'équipe huit. Qu'est-ce que vous faite…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se rappela de quelque chose. Il prit appui sur le sol et sauta pour atterrir au-dessus de la clôture d'une maison avoisinante. Le blond eut le bon réflexe au bon moment du fait que trois kunaïs et quatre shurikens se plantèrent à la place où il était. Le jet des kunaïs et des shurikens surprirent les élèves de Kurenaï qui se mirent en position d'attaque. Une nouvelle personne apparue en face de Naruto et provenait de l'endroit où s'était produit l'explosion. Le nouvel arrivant marchait à pas léger et avait des mains sur ses poches. Sasuke était en face de Naruto et reconnu les membres de l'équipe huit.

-tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à présent Naruto dit Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour te sauver.

-approche Uchiha répondit Naruto. Notre combat ne fait que commencer et ta défaite est proche.

Le membre de l'équipe huit ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux coéquipiers de l'équipe sept. Il semblait que les membres de l'équipe de Kurenaï avait ratée quelque chose d'important. Kiba et Shino savaient que la relation n'était pas paisible entre Naruto et Sasuke mais ils ne pensaient pas que cela pourrait aller aussi loin.

-eh s'exclama Kiba. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous battre pour règles vos problèmes.

-écoute-le Naruto-kun ajouta Hinata. La violence n'est pas la solution. Naruto était particulièrement intéressé par les paroles de la jeune Hyûga. Il la fixa des yeux et quant les yeux de Naruto croisèrent ceux d'Hinata, la Hyûga baissa ses yeux et devint rouge.

-cette fille est vraiment très bizarre pensa Naruto.

-Shino, Kiba, Hinata cita l'Uchiha, ce combat n'est pas le votre. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

-tu as raison l'arrogant dit Naruto. C'est entre toi et moi.

-peu importe. Que ça soit notre combat ou pas informa Shino, on ne peut pas vous laisser vous battre.

-bien dit Shino ajouta le maître-chien. Nous faisons parti d'un même village et si vous avez des problèmes ce n'est pas la violence qui les résoudra.

-assez parler Naruto intervint Sasuke en ne se préoccupant pas de discours pacifistes des membres de l'équipe huit.

-tu as raison, passons aux actes maintenant. Kage bunshin no jutsu _ multi clonage dit le blond.

Naruto créa quatre clones qui s'étalèrent tout au long de la clôture. Naruto et ses clones avaient en face d'eux Sasuke Uchiha et à leur droite les membres de l'équipe huit. Ces derniers voyaient que la situation était tendue entre les deux membres de l'équipe sept et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus critique.

Les quatre clones descendirent de leur lieu de repos et se dirigèrent vers Sasuke. L'Uchiha n'eut pas de mal pour battre les clones envoyaient par Naruto. En utilisant sa vitesse de déplacement, l'Uchiha passa au milieu des clones. Il donna une série des coups de poing à deux des clones et planta deux kunaïs sur le torse de deux autres.

Sasuke se remettait de ce petit échauffement. Il avait fait passer ses yeux du noirs aux rouges du sharingan, à trois tomoes, Shino comprit qu'il faillait mieux intervenir que d'attendre.

-Hinata demanda Shino, trouve Kakashi-sensei et Sakura Haruno. Informe-les de la gravité de la situation entre Sasuke et Naruto.

-mais je peux vous aider à régler cette situation répliqua la Hyûga.

-l'un de nous doit informer Kakashi-sensei dit l'Inuzuka. On peut s'interposer dans leur combat et les empêcher de se battre.

Au même moment que les membres de l'équipe huit se concertaient, Sasuke se précipita vers Naruto pour le déloger du haut de la clôture où il était resté depuis quelques minutes. Naruto descendit de son sommet et alla au contact de l'Uchiha. Mais, malheureusement pour le blond, Sasuke arriva à son niveau avant que ses pieds ne puissent toucher le sol. L'Uchiha donna un puissant coup de poing droit sur le ventre de son adversaire et l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Le coup était puissant. Le corps de Naruto resta immobile pendant quelques secondes après le choc. Le corps disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

-un autre clone de l'ombre dit l'Uchiha. Il n'arrêtera pas de me surprendre.

Sasuke cherchait des yeux son adversaire. Alors que les membres de l'équipe huit avaient décidé d'agir et même d'employer la force si c'était le moyen le plus raisonnable pour empêcher les deux coéquipiers de l'équipe sept de se battre. Sasuke cherchait toujours son adversaire. Shino et Kiba avancèrent vers l'Uchiha. Ce mouvement n'attira pas forcement l'attention de Sasuke, qui tentait de trouver où se cachait l'Uzumaki.

Une ombre sortit derrière Hinata Hyûga. L'ombre passa au milieu de Shino et Kiba et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Ce dernier senti un danger s'approchait de lui et se retourna pour faire face à la menace. L'Uchiha n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure blonde qu'il fit atteint par un coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire et fit projeter au loin.

-très bien dit Naruto. J'ai repris l'avantage pour le moment. Naruto remarqua au loin que Sasuke s'était mit à se déplacer et à s'éloigner de sa position. L'Uzumaki le suivit dans les secondes qui suivaient et laissa les membres de l'équipe huit sur place.

-Hinata dit Kiba presse-toi de retrouver Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. La situation ne fait que dégénérer entre eux à chaque fois qu'on n'intervient pas.

-qu'est-ce que vous allez faire demanda Hinata inquiète de voir deux membres d'une même équipe se battre.

-nous ferons la chose la plus raisonnable répondit Shino.

-quelle chose raisonnable questionna Hinata.

-les empêcher de continuer. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils se battent mais nous ne pouvons les laisser continuer ainsi dit Shino. Ce dernier composa quelques signes de mudras et tendit sa main gauche en avant. Des centaines d'insectes sortirent de la manche de Shino et s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions à la recherche de Naruto et Sasuke. Kiba remarqua que sa coéquipière était très inquiète et pas vraiment rassurée au vue de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-soit rassurée Hinata dit Kiba. Le problème sera très vite réglé.

Shino vit un de ses insectes revenir à lui. Il tendit son index droit et l'insecte se posa dessus pendant une trentaine de secondes et reprit son envol en prenant soin de refaire la même route pour guider Shino.

-allons-y Kiba dit Shino. La situation est devenue encore plus pire qu'avant.

Shino et Kiba partirent à la poursuite de Naruto et Sasuke. Hinata prit la direction inverse à ses deux coéquipiers et alla à la recherche de Sakura Haruno et de Kakashi Hatake.

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges se tenait du haut d'une maison dans le Village de Suna. Les rues étaient vides, aucun villageois ne se promenait. Gaara était la seule personne qui était en dehors de sa résidence.

Une tempête de sable soufflait dans toutes les rues. Gaara avait une superbe vue du village de son lieu d'observation. Il était un peu plongé dans ses pensées.

Au milieu d'une rue et avec les tempêtes de sable, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds marchait jusqu'à s'arrêter près de la maison où se tenait Gaara. La fille portait une écharpe jaune qui le couvrait le nez et la bouche. Temari était venue cherchée son jeune frère, Gaara.

-Gaara dit Temari. Je te cherche depuis deux heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-rien d'important, répondit calmement Gaara. Je voulais contempler le village.

-j'espère que tu as finit fit remarquer la blonde. Il est temps de partir.

-partir s'étonna Gaara. Partir où ?

-nous devons nous rendre à la frontière Nord du Pays du Vent pour rencontrer Kankurô et quelques autres ninjas de Suna dit Temari.

-que se passe-t-il encore demanda Gaara.

-tu aurais dû assister à la réunion d'hier soir s'énerva Temari mais tu n'étais pas présent. Descends de ta tour de surveillance et on y va.

-comme tu veux répondit Gaara. Ce dernier fit un signe de mudra et un tourbillon de sable se créa autour de lui. Gaara disparu dans le tourbillon de sable et réapparu au côté de sa sœur, Temari, dans un tourbillon de sable.

Temari fit un bref résumer de la réunion d'hier soir et de la cause de leur déplacement vers la frontière Nord du Pays du Vent où Kankurô et quelques ninjas de Suna ont pu établir un campement provisoire. Selon le dire de Temari et selon les informations qu'ont reçues les hautes instances du Village de Suna, un groupe des ninjas du Village d'Iwa a été attaqué par des personnes inconnues. Étant donné qu'un des corps des membres du groupe ne fit pas trouvé dans le lieu où l'attaque eu lieu et qu'un bandeau ayant le motif du Village de Taki, le Village d'Iwa soupçonna le Village de Taki d'être derrière cette attaque. Cela était la situation externe.

Pour la situation interne, le Village de Suna enregistra cinq attaques comme celle qu'a connue le Village d'Iwa dans ses frontières. Mais à la différence entre l'attaque d'Iwa, celles de Suna étaient plus différentes. Sur les cinq points d'attaques enregistrées, quatre rendaient l'enquête plus difficile vu qu'aucune trace des agresseurs et même des ninjas de Suna sur place ne firent trouvés.

Le cinquième point rendait l'enquête plus complexe. Dix ninjas de Suna étaient retrouvés morts, cinq portaient disparus. Il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant. Ce dernier avoua à l'équipe dirigée par Kankurô que leurs agresseurs étaient au nombre de deux et portaient le bandeau frontal du Village de Suna. C'était dans ce point que se rendait Temari et Gaara accompagnaient des trois autres ninjas de Suna.

Gaara et Temari retrouvèrent les autres ninjas à la porte du Village de Suna. Ils partirent en direction de la frontière Nord du Pays du Vent.

Hinata retrouva Kakashi Hatake, le sensei de l'équipe sept, et Sakura Haruno, coéquipière de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiha. Les autres membres de l'équipe sept étaient précédés par Hinata qui les montrait le chemin, byakugan activait.

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers un lieu où Hinata découvrit deux autres personnes. Hinata, Sakura et Kakashi découvrirent Shino et Kiba inconscients. Akamaru était près de son maître entrain d'aboyer. Shino et Kiba avaient des traces des blessures, des brûlures remontant à un affrontement récent avec d'autres personnes.

-qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shino et Kiba demanda Sakura.

-ils avaient voulu empêcher Naruto et Sasuke de continuer à sa battre répondit Hinata. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu les arrêter.

-ils sont allés trop loin déclara Kakashi. Où sont-ils, Hinata ? demanda Kakashi. Hinata avait toujours son byakugan activait. Elle se concentra et chercha les deux autres membres de l'équipe sept. Des qu'elle découvrit leurs positions, Hinata prévint Kakashi.

-je les ai trouvés et il faut faire vite dit Hinata. Ils se trouvent à quelques mètres de notre position en montrant la direction du doigt où devrait forcement se trouver Naruto et Sasuke.

-Hinata, Sakura dit Kakashi transportez Shino et Kiba au plus vite à l'hôpital. Je me charge de Naruto et Sasuke.

Deux garçons se faisaient face. Ils étaient séparés que de quelques mètres. Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha étaient en plein combat. Ils étaient épuisés mais aucun de deux ne voulaient abandonner.

Naruto avait un genou à terre et sa main droite qui pendait. Du sang coulait de sa main. Il avait des traces de blessure sur tout son corps, sa chemise était déchirée au niveau de sa main droite, du coude à l'épaule. Sasuke avait une blessure au niveau du genou droit et des traces de coup portaient au niveau de son visage.

-abandonne Naruto dit Sasuke. Tu as atteint tes limites. Naruto éclata de rire. Il n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner lui qui était près du but. Le blond se releva, son bras cessa de saigner.

-tu plaisante répondit le blond. C'est à toi d'abandonner. Il est temps d'en finir. Taju kage bunshin no jutsu _ multi clonage supra. Le blond créa une cinquantaine de clones qui encerclèrent l'Uchiha. Ce dernier sourit, fit passer ses yeux de couleur noire au rouge sang du sharingan et sortit deux kunaïs.

Les clones de l'ombre se jetèrent sur l'Uchiha. Sasuke avait une bonne connaissance de cette technique. Il savait que les clones n'avaient aucune résistance. Une égratignure, un simple coup les faisaient disparaître. Sasuke déployait plus d'énergie à éviter les attaques des clones. Il profitait de ce moment pour les toucher avec ses deux kunaïs. L'Uchiha élimina une dizaine des clones et grâce à son sharingan, il pouvait prévoir les mouvements des clones.

En évitant un des clones de Naruto, Sasuke reçut un coup de poing au niveau du visage et le fit reculer. Une dizaine des clones s'avancèrent vers l'Uchiha. Ce dernier composa une série des mudras. Les clones donnèrent des coups de poing à Sasuke qui fit atteint au niveau du visage et du ventre. Le corps de Sasuke se transforma en un morceau de bois avec deux parchemins plaçaient au-dessus.

Deux détonations se suivirent et une forte explosion se produisit. Naruto sorti du lieu d'explosion accompagnait d'une vingtaine des clones qui lui restaient. Sasuke sortit du nuage de fumée et planta son kunaï au genou du clone qui était un peu en avant par rapport aux autres. L'Uchiha pensait avoir touché le bon clone, le vrai Naruto mais ce dernier disparu en écran de fumée. Deux clones surprirent l'Uchiha, l'un lui donna deux coups de poings au niveau du visage. Le deuxième clone donna un uppercut qui fit projeter l'Uchiha dans les airs.

Les clones enchaînèrent une longue série des coups sur le corps de Sasuke. L'un des clones de Naruto apparut dans les airs pour terminer l'action.

-Uzumaki Naruto rendan _ Uzumaki Naruto furie. Naruto donna un coup de pieds violent en direction de sa cible pour l'envoyer s'écraser au sol mais il rata sa cible.

Naruto et ses deux clones rejoignirent ceux qui étaient restés au sol. Ils cherchèrent l'Uchiha des yeux, sans succès…

Une ombre apparut au-dessus de clones de Naruto qui levèrent les yeux. Sasuke était de retour après avoir esquivait le coup de pieds de Naruto. Au même moment, quatre autres clones de Sasuke apparurent au sol et formèrent un carré avec comme Naruto et ses clones, les points centraux.

Sasuke et ses clones composèrent des signes de mudras :

-katon – goryuka no jutsu _ katon – le feu du dragon. Les clones de Sasuke lancèrent un puissant souffle de feu en direction des clones de Naruto. Naruto et ses clones furent piégé et n'ayant aucun moyen de s'en sortir, Naruto composa des signes de mudras et créa une centaine d'autres clones.

Sasuke atterrit au sol et ses clones disparurent. Il n'avait presque plus de chakra. Il posa un genou au sol et fixa le lieu où se trouvait Naruto et ses clones. Le feu s'éteignit subitement. Naruto était toujours sur place. Sa technique de multi clonage supra lui avait permit de minimiser les conséquences du souffle de feu de Sasuke sur lui.

-tu n'as plus de chakra dit Naruto en voyant son adversaire. T'as défaite est proche, Uchiha.

Sasuke regarda son adversaire créait un autre clone de l'ombre. Ce dernier commença à concentrer une grande quantité de chakra sur la paume de main de Naruto. Une sphère tournoyante se forma dans la paume de main de Naruto. Sasuke composa des signes de mudras et commença lui aussi à concentrer du chakra sur sa paume de main. Le chakra prit l'apparence d'éclairs et l'Uchiha se leva.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Ils étaient sur le point d'en finir avec leur combat. Naruto et Sasuke allèrent au contact. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter dans leur mouvement. Les deux adversaires arrivèrent près l'un de l'autre et mirent leurs techniques au contact. L'un mit en avant l'orbe tourbillonnant, l'autre les mille oiseaux.

Avant que les deux techniques ne puissent se toucher, un homme aux cheveux argentés s'interposa entre Naruto et Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake arriva au bon moment. Il donna un coup de poing au visage de Naruto, qui était en face de lui, et frappa du coude Sasuke au niveau du visage suivit d'un coup de poing au ventre. L'Uchiha posa les deux genoux au sol et se tenait le ventre.

Kakashi ramena Naruto à la même place que Sasuke. Ses deux élèves comprirent que leur sensei n'était pas très content de leur attitude. En tant que membre d'une même équipe, ils devraient apprendre à cohabiter ensemble et résoudre leur problème sans violence.

-qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre sans arrêt cria Kakashi. Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois-ci et ma punition sera sévère.

-mais Kakashi-sensei dit Naruto en tentant de calmer la situation. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je peux vous expliquer… Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kakashi le stoppa tout court. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses deux élèves.

-nous vous avons apprit ces techniques pour pouvoir aider et protéger vos amis dit Kakashi et non pour vous entre-tuer.

-je ne savais pas qu'ils nous étaient interdit de s''entraîner sensei répliqua l'Uchiha.

-s'entraîner s'étonna Kakashi. Les mots de l'Uchiha l'arrêtèrent dans son explosion de colère. Si c'était le cas demanda le ninja copieur, pourquoi avoir attaqué Shino et Kiba et comment est-ce que Sakura n'était pas au courant de cette séance d'entraînement.

-Kiba et Shino n'étaient pas obligés de se mêler de cette affaire dit le blond. Ils ont été prévenu de rester à l'écart mais ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Sakura devrait rester à l'écart ajouta l'Uchiha. Elle nous aurait gêné et aurais tout fait pour nous empêcher de faire ce genre d'entraînement.

-nous passerons nous excuser auprès de Kiba et Shino précisa le blond. Et désolé sensei de ne t'avoir pas mis au courant ajouta-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Kakashi ne savait quoi dire devant les explications de Naruto et de Sasuke. Ils affirmèrent que s'étaient le seul moyen pour eux deux de pouvoir mesurer leurs niveaux et de simuler une situation en combat réelle. Kakashi resta quelques minutes avec Sasuke et Naruto avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital de Konoha, pour avoir des nouvelles de Kiba et de Shino. Kakashi précisa que même s'ils s'entraînaient, leurs comportements envers Shino et Kiba n'étaient pas tolérables et qu'un châtiment sévère envers eux n'était une mauvaise chose.

Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent Kakashi s'éloignait d'eux. Ils attendaient de savoir quel châtiment Kakashi-sensei devrait leurs réserver.

-tu te bien débrouillais précisa Sasuke à Naruto.

-tu as fait la même chose répliqua le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant demanda-t-il à son coéquipier.

-je pense passer quelques heures dans un restaurant avant de retourner à mon appartement répondit l'Uchiha.

-je t'invite au restaurant d'Ichiraku dit Naruto. Je paie pour les quatre premiers bols des ramens. Et pour Shino et Kiba ?

-on les rendra visite à l'hôpital demain matin répondit l'Uchiha. Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de récupérer…

Les deux coéquipiers se déplacèrent et s'éloignèrent de leur lieu de combat. Naruto et Sasuke discutaient en chemin…


	7. L'équipe de Zabuza

Une forte pluie s'abattait sur un village près de la frontière du Pays de la Foudre. Dans le village, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'enfants qui semblait se réjouir de cette pluie et s'amusait en dehors de leur maison. Les habitants contemplaient la pluie du haut de leur fenêtre, d'autres se reposaient et certains jouaient au shogi.

A trois mètres de la porte d'entrée du Village, deux personnes s'étaient arrêtées de marcher. Elles ne semblaient pas être dérangées par cette pluie. Les deux personnes avaient des tenues vestimentaires identiques, un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges par dessus.

L'une avait la peau bleue, des cheveux bleus, des yeux noirs et des dents pointus. Elle avait trois branchies semblables à des poissons près de chaque œil. La personne en question se baladait avec une grande épée dont le poignet était la seule partie visible alors que le reste était couvert par des bandages blancs. L'autre avait la peau pale, des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges dont on pouvait distinguer trois tomoes dans chaque œil, semblable à ceux de Sasuke Uchiha.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Celui aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux vers le ciel et prit un grand soupir.

-finissons-en avec cette mission dit l'homme portant l'épée. A force d'être trempé je risque de tomber malade.

-calme toi Kisame répondit son coéquipier. C'est une bonne chose qu'il pleut près de ce village. Kisame Hoshigaki était en mission avec son coéquipier Itachi Uchiha. Kisame portait son bandeau sur le frontal représentant une nappe de brume des quatre traits légèrement ondulés. Itachi avait comme symbole de son bandeau une feuille. Les deux symboles furent barrés par une ligne verticale.

-comment ça Itachi s'étonna Kisame. Soit plus clair. Itachi fixa les yeux à nouveau sur le village. Il regarda son coéquipier avant de s'adresser à lui.

-je te laisse t'occuper de ce village dit Itachi. Grâce à cette pluie, tu n'auras pas à dépenser trop de chakra.

-qu'est-ce que tu va faire pendant ma visite du village demanda Kisame.

-je t'attendrais ici répondit l'Uchiha. Ne traîne pas.

-je ferais aussi vite que je pourrais répliqua Kisame tout sourire. Je me demande si tous les Uchiha étaient ainsi. Kisame composa une longue série de mudra et lança : suiton – mizu bunshin no jutsu _ suiton – clone aqueux. Kisame créa une dizaine des clones.

Avec ses clones, Kisame pénétra dans le village. Des cris pouvaient se faire attendre au sein du village. Itachi Uchiha resta à l'extérieur du village. Il semblait ne manifester aucune réaction aux cris de douleurs provenant du village.

Une dizaine des minutes plus tard, Kisame sortit du village. Il avait un sourire sur son visage qu'on ne voyait pas souvent. Il rejoignit son partenaire.

Les deux shinobis quittèrent le lieu vers une direction inconnue.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses courait dans une rue du village. Elle était un peu pressée et ne manquait pas de bousculer les autres passants. Sakura se dirigeait vers un lieu où on pouvait voir deux autres personnes au loin.

Elle arriva près de Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient une lourde tache à exécuter et portaient des sacs. Ils devaient ramasser tous les déchets et les bouteilles qui traînaient près des grands arbres. Ils étaient surveillés par leur sensei Kakashi qui se trouvait assis dans une branche d'un arbre. Il avait en main son mystérieux livre et prenait la peine de lire ce qu'il contenait.

-Kakashi-sensei dit Sakura. Je suis prête pour la séance d'entraînement. Naruto se réjouissait de la nouvelle. Il devrait abandonner tout ce qu'il faisait pour se concentrer à l'entraînement. Mais leur sensei ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon que lui.

-désolé Sakura s'excusa Kakashi. Je suis pris dans la surveillance des taches que doivent exécuter Naruto et Sasuke. Ils ne sont qu'au début et je ne compte pas les laisser seul de peur qu'ils ne finissent pas leur travail.

Sasuke ramassait les bouteilles qui se trouvaient près des arbres. Naruto, qui pensait ne plus pouvoir continuer dans leur travail se remit aussitôt qu'il entendu la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Kakashi-sensei demanda Sakura. Est-ce que je peux les aider dans leur tache vu que je n'aurais pas de séance d'entraînement pour le moment.

-non répondit calmement leur sensei. C'est vrai que tu n'auras pas une séance d'entraînement avec moi. Cependant, j'ai demandé à Asuma de te prendre pour la séance d'aujourd'hui avec son équipe.

Asuma Sarutobi était le sensei de l'équipe huit dont il avait en charge Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Chôji Akimichi. Mais le nom qui résonna mal dans la tête de Sakura était celui de son ancienne meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka. La situation entre Sakura et Ino dégénérait à chacune de leur rencontre. Mais passait une séance entière avec elle, cela n'était pas du goût de la rose.

-mais sensei protesta Sakura. Il se posera un problème entre moi et Ino.

-ne te préoccupe pas de cela tenta de rassurer Kakashi tout en descendant de son arbre. Asuma m'a rassuré qu'il vous surveillera et veilleras à ce que rien ne vous arrive à toi et à Ino. Dépêche-toi de le rejoindre ajouta-t-il. Ils devront t'attendre devant le restaurant d'Ichiraku.

Sakura repartie en direction du restaurant d'Ichiraku à pas léger. Elle n'avait plus la même énergie, la même motivation que quant elle venait rencontrer Kakashi Hatake. Elle savait que l'entraînement avec l'équipe huit ne se passeras pas très bien pour elle, surtout avec Ino dans les environs.

-sensei demanda Sasuke qui s'était arrêté dans son travail. Quant est-ce que nous finirons.

-tout dépend de votre rapidité d'exécuter les taches qu'ont vous a confiés répondit Kakashi.

-il nous reste alors combien de tache questionna Naruto.

-une dizaine dit Kakashi. Il vous faut nettoyer le bâtiment de l'Hokage, la montagne où figurent les visages des Hokages et quelques autres taches un peu plus facile à réaliser.

-cela peut nous pendre toute la journée fit remarquer Sasuke.

-un multi clonage supra nous fera gagner de temps dit Naruto.

-ces taches font partis de votre punition répondit leur sensei. Pour réaliser ces taches vous n'aurez pas à utiliser vos jutsu. Vous devez apprendre à assumer les conséquences de vos actes.

-c'est trop cher payé pour un simple entraînement répliqua l'Uchiha.

Kakashi retourna dans la branche de l'arbre où il était avant l'arrivée de Sakura Haruno. Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent leur travail dans le silence.

Un homme se tenait debout et était appuyé à un mur. Il avait une grande épée à ses côtés et observait deux autres personnes plus loin se battre. Zabuza observait Haku qui s'entraînait avec la nouvelle recrute dans son équipe. Une jeune fille âgée de onze ans. Elle avait des cheveux noirs descendants jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux noirs. Elle portait une blouse à manche courte de couleur blanche et un pantalon noir. Elle portait son bandeau sur le front ayant le même symbole que Zabuza Momochi et Haku.

La nouvelle élève de Zabuza était spécialisée dans les techniques de type suiton et grâce à la pluie sur la région où l'équipe se trouvait, Shiji pouvait lancer des techniques pour toucher son adversaire, sans succès. Le combat était à sens unique, Haku avait toujours l'avantage. Zabuza prit son épée et avança vers les deux membres de son équipe.

-arrête Haku dit Zabuza arrivant à quelque mètre de ses élèves. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. L'intéressé s'était arrêté au bon moment où il était sur le point de donner une énième coup à son adversaire. Haku exécuta l'ordre de son supérieur et se dirigea vers ce dernier en tournant le dos au son adversaire.

Shiji était essoufflée et ne sentait plus les membres de son corps. Elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration et le rythme de battement de son cœur qui avaient accélérés depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle fit un mouvement lent de sa tête pour apercevoir son adversaire et remarqua que ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos. Elle tenta une dernière fois de le toucher. Shiji prit un kunaï qui traînait près d'elle et le lança avec toute la force qui lui restait.

Le kunaï se dirigeait vers Haku. Ce dernier se retourna au dernier moment et stoppa le kunaï entre ses doigts, près de son visage. Haku afficha un sourire à Shiji.

-tu es trop lente Shiji dit-il. Il lança le kunaï vers Shiji qui était surpris pas la rapidité de son adversaire. Le kunaï lançait par Haku lui passa près du front et le bandeau de Shiji tomba lentement.

-je trouve que ton recrût n'a pas les mêmes aptitudes que toi dit Zabuza à Haku.

-je sais répondit-il calmement. Mon but est de lui pousser à utiliser des techniques d'un autre élément que celui basé sur l'eau.

-quel autre élément demanda l'épéiste.

-tu le sauras très bientôt.

-peu importe. Il faut bouger et quitter le lieu au plus vite.

-pour aller où demanda Haku.

-vers la frontière du Pays de la Neige. Un petit village a été attaqué il y a quelques jours. Le chef de ce village cherche des ninjas pour assurer la protection de ses habitants et de leurs biens. Il est prêt à payer une fortune pour cela.

-le temps a changé depuis que j'ai quitté le Pays de la Neige dit Haku en regardant le ciel. Ils ont maintenant besoin d'être protégé par des ninjas alors qu'auparavant ils détestaient toutes personnes pouvant maîtriser ou utiliser un élément.

-les hommes changent répliqua Zabuza. On attend que Shiji puisse récupérer et on lèvera le camp.

-a trois tu pense qu'on pourra protéger ce village questionna Haku. Zabuza posa son épée sur son épaule gauche. On pouvait remarquer à travers les bandages qui lui couvraient son visage, un sourire s'affichait. Haku comprit que son sensei n'aurait pas à revenir sur sa décision. Zabuza se déplaça vers la droite, Haku retourna vers Shiji qui était allongée au sol et se jouissait de la fin de la pluie…

Un groupe de dix personnes s'étaient rassemblée autour d'un feu. Cinq tentes étaient établies autour de ces dix personnes. Il semblait que le groupe de dix ninjas faisaient partie de ninjas du Village de Suna et du groupe qui était en patrouille au cinquième point d'attaque. Kankurô discutait avec les autres ninjas de Suna qui étaient sous ses ordres.

Alors que la discussion continuait, un autre groupe de cinq personnes arriva près du campement. Kankurô leva les yeux pour voir les cinq nouvelles personnes qui venaient de les rejoindre.

-il était temps que vous arriviez dit Kankurô en identifiant Temari et Gaara dans le groupe de cinq. Vous vous êtes perdu en route demanda-t-il.

-la ferme Kankurô répondit sèchement Temari. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ajouta-t-elle. Temari se dirigea directement vers une tente qui se trouvait derrière Kankurô. Elle présuma que c'était celle qui leur était réservée vu que la marionnette de Kankurô était placée près de l'entrée.

-ne lui en-veux pas Kankurô dit Gaara. Elle a retrouvée la route très longue et ennuyante. Gaara se dirigea vers un grand arbre derrière la tente où entra Temari. C'était le seul arbre qui se trouvait dans cette région désertique. Gaara n'avait pas besoins de s'asseoir et de causer avec les autres ninjas de Suna. Il savait déjà ce qu'ils pensaient de lui il n'était qu'un simple monstre à leurs yeux.

Gaara prit place dans le haut de l'arbre et contempla les étoiles dans le ciel.

Les trois ninjas faisant partie du groupe de Temari s'assirent avec ceux qui étaient autour du feu et discutèrent sur les objectifs de leur mission et de leur présence sur le lieu. Kankurô laissa le groupe et alla avoir des nouvelles de son frère. Gaara contemplait toujours les étoiles dans le ciel.

-le ciel est magnifique dit Kankurô en regardant les étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Les yeux de Gaara quittèrent une petite minute les étoiles et croisèrent ceux de Kankurô. Gaara fixa quelques minutes son frère puis redirigea son regard vers le ciel.

-oui répondit calmement Gaara. Le ciel est magnifique mais la nuit risque d'être dure. Gaara avait raison. Un vent sec et froid soufflait depuis quelques minutes.

-il commence à faire froid dit Kankurô tout en frissonna au passage. Tu feras mieux de descendre et de rejoindre notre tente pour passer la nuit.

-Temari n'est pas encore sortie de la tente demanda Gaara.

-je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera répondit Kankurô qui rejoignit Gaara du haut de sa branche. Vu qu'on entend plus sa voix, je présume qu'elle s'est endormit.

-dormir. Une chose que je ne peux pas toujours faire précisa Gaara. Je ne peux m'endormir profondément de peur de…

-de peur de réveiller le démon qui sommeil en toi termina Kankurô. Je connais déjà la chanson mais si je te laisse passer la nuit ici, ta sœur me tuera au petit matin. On y va demanda Kankurô.

Gaara accepta la proposition de son frère. Les deux ninjas de Suna descendirent du haut de l'arbre et se dirigèrent vers la tente où se reposait Temari. Gaara et Kankurô étaient les seuls de tous les ninjas de Suna à se balader en dehors de leur tente. Le vent froid du soir avait eu raison des ninjas sur le lieu qui n'attendaient que le levé du jour…

Sakura Haruno se trouvait devant la porte principale du Village de Konoha accompagnait de Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi et d'Ino Yamanaka, les membres de l'équipe huit dirigée par Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru et Chôji s'était placé près d'un grand arbre se situant à l'extérieur de la porte principale du Village. Les deux amis s'étaient mis à l'ombre des feuillages qui composaient le grand arbre. Le climat n'était pas aussi chaud que d'habitude, un vent doux soufflait à travers le village. Shikamaru et Chôji regardaient les deux filles présent avec eux se chamaillaient. Elles étaient arrivées à un point où le fait de se battre devenait une option plausible. Chôji avait un paquet de chips entre les mains et partageait avec son ami. Trois sacs à dos se trouvaient à gauche de Shikamaru qui avait fermé les yeux en mangeant la chips offerte par l'Akimichi.

La situation entre les deux filles devenait de plus en plus électrique pour une raison qui semblait simple. La séance d'entraînement de l'équipe huit n'avait pas eu lieu pour le simple fait que le maître Hokage avait appelé le sensei de l'équipe huit pour une mission de dernière heure. Asuma était partit vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage depuis plusieurs heures et les quatre ninjas attendaient aussi longtemps que cela.

Après quelques minutes de silence entre les deux filles, Asuma Sarutobi apparut devant les quatre genins de Konoha. Il avait toujours une cigarette allumée et marchait à pas léger. Il se dirigeait vers l'arbre où se reposaient Chôji et Shikamaru et demanda aux deux filles de le rejoindre.

- la mission est confirmée dit Asuma d'un ton sec. Nous partons dans quelques minutes ajouta-t-il. Asuma n'avait pas donné plus des précisions sur cette nouvelle mission ni sur l'objet de la mission. Il avait juste demandé aux quatre genins sous sa charge du jour de se rassembler devant la porte du Village. Sakura ne semblait pas apprécier ce manque d'information sur la mission. Elle voulait savoir si elle devait participer aussi à cette mission comme lui avait prévenue Ino, ce qui fut monté la tension entre les deux amies. C'était la chose qui la tourmentait le plus.

-Asuma-sensei demanda Sakura. Je suis aussi affectée à la mission demanda-t-elle calmement. Asuma regarda l'élève de Kakashi et la sourit ce qui ne rassura guère la jeune kunoichi. Pour Sakura, la réponse valable et qui devrait sortir de la bouche d'Asuma-sensei, était non. Elle ne voulait pas partir en mission et laisser ses deux coéquipiers au village, surtout l'Uchiha. Asuma prit un petit moment de silence avant de répondre.

-tu feras partit de l'équipe pour cette mission répondit calmement Asuma. Tu prendras la place d'Ino Yamanaka et elle te remplacera dans ton équipe pendant quelques jours.

Être remplacer dans son équipe et en plus par Ino Yamanaka. La nouvelle ne plut pas à Sakura. Elle ne semblait pas être d'accord sur ce point de vue. Contrairement à Sakura, Ino était au paradis. Elle pouvait être dans la même équipe que Sasuke et sans que Sakura ne puise l'embêter…

-mais Asuma-sensei protesta Sakura. Pourquoi je devrais être remplacée par Ino. Je me suis déjà habituée à mon équipe et à ses membres.

-c'est l'ordre de l'Hokage et je ne peux pas en changer dit Asuma. C'est juste pour une mission et chacun reprendras sa place dans son équipe. Les derniers mots rassurèrent Sakura. Elle conclut que c'était une décision provisoire de l'Hokage et qu'au bout du compte, elle reprendra sa place au côté de Sasuke et Naruto.

L'équipe de Zabuza marchait depuis une dizaine des minutes. Le sol était mouillé après le passage de la pluie et plusieurs flaques d'eau s'étaient formées un peu partout. Zabuza était devant suivit de Haku et de Shiji qui traînait un peu derrière les autres membres de son équipe. Shiji était en arrière non pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée après son intensif entraînement avec Haku mais parce qu'elle passait plus de temps à observer le milieu où elle se trouvait avec Zabuza et Haku que d'avancer. Zabuza qui était en tête du groupe s'arrêta. Il se retourna et fit face à Haku.

-demande à Shiji d'accélérer le pas dit Zabuza. On est encore loin de notre destination. Haku se retourna à son tour et vit Shiji entrain de se contempler le visage près d'une flaque d'eau. Shiji fit appelé par Haku et se dirigea vers lui sans poser de question ni de résistance.

Elle avançait à pas léger vers Haku et Zabuza qui la regardait des yeux. Soudain, une ombre apparue derrière Shiji. Un homme de grande taille avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux châtains. Il portait une chemise blanche à manche courte et un pantalon vert. Il avait une épée dans sa main gauche et l'abattit sur Shiji. La nouvelle élève de Zabuza se retourna pour identifier la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle et vit une lame se dirigeait vers lui. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper… Haku et Zabuza se trouvaient à une distance de Shiji et avaient vit le nouvel arrivant et l'attaque qu'il porta sur Shiji.


	8. Le début du conflit

La tension devenait électrique dans toutes les frontières des Pays ninjas. La peur qu'un nouveau conflit puisse éclater devenait de plus en plus d'actualité dans le monde des ninjas.

Le soleil se levait de nouveau et commençait à éclairer la frontière Nord du Pays du Vent où quelques tentes étaient établies. Gaara se tenait debout du haut d'une branche de l'arbre présent aux alentours. Il contemplait ce nouveau soleil qui illuminait son visage peu à peu.

Gaara observait toujours le levait du soleil. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre personne s'approchait de lui. Temari s'était réveillée après un long moment de sommeil. Elle avançait vers l'arbre puis s'arrêta. Elle salua son frère du ton chaleureux et ce dernier lui répliqua d'un ton calme, comme à son habitude.

Les deux ninjas de Suna regardèrent calmement ce soleil qui se levait. C'était un nouveau jour, le matin qu'ils attendaient tous pour mener leur enquête.

Gaara était toujours debout, du haut de son arbre. Son corps était présent sur le lieu et près de sa sœur, Temari, mais son esprit était ailleurs très loin du lieu où il était. Gaara était toujours en pleine réflexion quant quelque chose l'obligea à revenir dans le monde réel.

Du sable jaillit subitement de sa jarre et créa un mur devant Gaara. Une fine lame attachée avec un parchemin explosif se planta sur le mur de sable. Des que le parchemin entra en contact avec le mur, une explosion se produisit du lieu où se tenait Gaara.

-Gaara cria la blonde, inquiète pour son frère. Ce dernier sortit du nuage qui s'était crée par l'explosion sans égratignure.

Il atterrit près de sa sœur. Le bruit dégageait par l'explosion ne fit pas sans conséquence sur le lieu. Kankurô et les autres ninjas de Suna sortirent de leur tente pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Gaara et Temari cherchaient des yeux l'endroit où l'attaque fit lancer. Ils furent rejoints par les autres ninjas de Suna.

-que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kankurô. D'où provenait ce bruit que nous venons d'entendre.

-le bruit provenait d'une explosion répondit Temari.

-quelle explosion répliqua le marionnettiste.

-quelqu'un à tenter de tuer Gaara grâce à un parchemin explosif dit Temari. Heureusement que son sable a réagit à temps et l'a protégé de l'explosion.

Gaara surveillait toujours les alentours. Il essayait de trouver l'endroit précis d'où provenait la lame.

-je pense qu'on n'est pas seul dans le lieu dit Gaara.

Alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux, les ninjas de Suna remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange dans les endroits. La lumière disparut momentanément.

Le soleil fut caché durant une courte période par plusieurs objets de petite taille. Ces objets se dirigèrent vers le lieu où s'étaient rassemblés les ninjas de Suna. Ces derniers observaient ces objets dans l'inquiétude.

-qu'est-ce que c'est, ces objets demanda l'un des ninjas de Suna sur place.

-a première vue dit Kankurô, ces objets paraissent être des simples kunaïs.

Mais les ninjas de Suna observèrent quelque chose d'autre attachait aux kunaïs.

-des parchemins explosifs cria Temari.

Il y avait plus d'une centaine des kunaïs qui se dirigeaient vers les ninjas de Suna. Chaque kunaï était rattaché à un parchemin explosif. L'explosion qui pourrait se produire risquerait d'être fatale pour les ninjas présents sur le lieu. Gaara composa une longue série des mudras, la jarre se trouvant sur son dos se brisa pour former une grande quantité de sable.

Gaara leva son bras droit vers le ciel, ce qui conduit le sable à suivre le mouvement.

Le sable se plaça au-dessus des ninjas et forma une grande barrière de sable.

Les centaines des kunaïs se plantèrent, l'un après l'autre sur la barrière dressée par Gaara. Plusieurs explosions se succédèrent au-dessus des têtes des ninjas de Suna.

Après que la menace soit passée, le sable reprit sa place dans le dos de Gaara en reformant la jarre du sable.

-bien joué Gaara dit Kankurô. En félicitant son frère pour son geste, tout comme les autres ninjas de Suna présent sur place. Mais Gaara ne prêtait pas attention aux dires des autres et à leurs gratitudes. Il avait le regard figeait droit devant.

Après quelques secondes, Temari, Kankurô et le reste des ninjas de Suna découvrirent ce qui retenait l'attention de l'un de leur, Gaara.

Au loin, les ninjas de Suna virent un groupe de quatre personnes marchaient vers eux.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les nouveaux arrivants étaient assez près de ninjas de Suna pour être identifier.

La seule chose frappante entre les quatre nouveaux arrivants était leurs tenues. Les quatre ninjas portaient des longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc. Dans le groupe de quatre il y avait trois hommes et une femme.

Le premier homme devrait avoir la trentaine. Il avait des cheveux verts et courts, des yeux noirs et une cicatrice au niveau de la joue gauche. Le deuxième homme avait la trente comme le premier. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux longs argentés. Il portait une ceinture rouge sur la taille avec un sac au côté droit. Le troisième homme avait la vingtaine, des yeux bleus et des cheveux de la même couleur lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. La femme du groupe devrait avoir le même âge que Gaara. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et longs lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, des yeux rouges. Elle portait deux ceintures sur la taille, l'une rouge et l'autre blanche. La ceinture blanche avait deux petits sacs de la même couleur attachait au côté droit alors que la ceinture rouge ne semblait être sur la taille qu'à titre décoratif.

Le vent commençait à se lever au même moment qu'un silence de mort prenait place dans la région. Gaara scruta ses nouveaux arrivants pendant un petit moment avant de s'adresser à eux.

-qui êtes-vous demanda calmement Gaara.

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants restèrent sourds à la question du ninja de Suna pendant un long moment. Après quelques minutes, l'un d'eux décida à répondre.

-je suis Akatsuki dit Kesshi, l'homme aux cheveux verts. Enfin, nous faisons partie de l'organisation Akatsuki.

-l'organisation Akatsuki s'étonna la blonde de Suna. Je n'ai jamais attendue parler de cette organisation.

-que faites-vous ici dans le Pays du Vent ? Que voulez-vous ? Questionna le marionnettiste.

-ça fait trop des questions à répondre se lamenta Rinji, celui aux cheveux argentés.

-pour faire court, nous sommes à l'origine des attaques qui se sont produites dans vos terres informa Hazu, l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Par ces mots, les ninjas de Suna comprirent à qui ils avaient en face. C'était les responsables des attaques enregistraient sur le long de la frontière du Pays du Vent. Ces attaques étaient particulièrement désastreuses au vue des pertes qu'a subit le Pays du Vent.

-c'est donc vous qui avez tué les ninjas sur la frontière cria l'un des ninjas se trouvant derrière Temari.

-quel est le but poursuivis par votre organisation demanda calmement Kankurô en mettant sa marionnette devant, au cas où la situation devrait basculer en affrontement.

-rien d'important répliqua Kesshi en croissant le bras.

-on est juste ici pour vous casser la gueule ajouta Khari, la femme aux cheveux noirs. Je suppose que vous êtes plus costaud que vos anciens collègues.

En terminant sa phrase, les ninjas de Suna se mirent en position de combat tout comme les quatre membres de l'organisation Akatsuki. L'heure n'était plus aux beaux discours, un affrontement entre les deux groupes ne pouvait plus être évité.

A la frontière Sud-est du Pays de la Cascade, une centaine des ninjas s'étaient rassemblés. Ils étaient chargés d'assurer la sécurité de la frontière et de contrôler les échanges qui s'effectuèrent dans cette zone. Vu que l'attaque qui avait causée la mort des quatre ninjas d'Iwa et la disparition du cinquième s'était produite à quelques mètres de leur zone de surveillance les ninjas sur place avaient pour principal tache de se préparer à une réaction violente de la part du Pays de la Terre, comme tous les autres ninjas qui étaient sur le long de la frontière entre le Pays de la Terre et le Pays de la Cascade

A quelques kilomètres de la frontière entre les Pays de la Cascade et de la Terre, une femme se tenait debout du haut d'une montagne du coté du Pays de la Terre. Elle avait des cheveux rouges, des yeux noirs et portait un manteau noir ornés de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc. Elle faisait partie de l'organisation Akatsuki.

Du lieu où elle se trouvait, la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges pouvait voir les ninjas de Taki qui s'étaient rassemblés sur la frontière entre les deux Pays. La kunoichi resta calme et observatrice pendant quelques minutes avant de descendre la montagne.

En bas de la montagne, une vingtaine des ninjas s'étaient rassemblés. Ils portaient la même tenue vestimentaire, un manteau noir ornés des nuages rouges cerclés de blanc.

Un peu plus loin de ce groupe, dix autres ninjas s'étaient regroupés dans un coin. Pour ces ninjas, ils étaient sur le point de changer leurs tenues vestimentaires. Ils abandonnaient leurs manteaux noirs pour enfiler une autre tenue.

La kunoichi aux cheveux rouges arriva en bas de la montagne et s'approcha du groupe se trouvant à proximité.

-il est temps dit-elle d'un ton calme.

-tu n'es croit pas qu'on est en avance interpella Zashi, un des ninjas composant le groupe se trouvant en bas de la montagne.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait un bandeau au front représentant quatre traits verticaux symbolisant la pluie dont le symbole fit barrer par une ligne horizontale. Zashi avait sa main droite couvert par des bandages blancs.

-non répondit la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges. On est dans le temps et on doit agir avant que le signal soit lancé.

-tu es sur qu'on verra le signal d'ici demanda une autre kunoichi se trouvant à gauche de Zashi.

-on suit les ordres donné répliqua la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges. Si tu as des réclamations ou des suggestions tu les diras aux chefs plus tard.

Alors qu'ils discutaient sur une probable apparition du signal du lieu où ils se trouvaient, le groupe composait de dix ninjas qui changèrent des tenues arrivèrent à leurs position.

-nous sommes près dit l'un des ninjas se trouvant à la tête du groupe de dix.

La kunoichi aux cheveux rouges fixa du regard les dix autres ninjas qui les avaient rejoints. On pouvait voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Le plan semblait bien se dérouler pour eux.

Les dix nouveaux arrivants avaient des tenues différentes de leurs homologues. A première vue, ces ninjas ressemblaient plus à ceux provenant du village d'Iwa que faisant partie de l'organisation Akatsuki. Ils portaient par dessus de leurs vêtements un gilet de couleur grise, le bandeau représentant deux roches partiellement superposés, un petit positionné devant et un autre plus grand.

-c'est le moment de passer à l'étape suivante informa la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges.

-c'est bien de passer à l'étape suivante mais ne nous laisse pas crever de l'autre côté cria un ninja du groupe de dix.

-combien de temps devrait durer l'attaque ? demanda Kutsu, ninjas aux cheveux bruns.

-trois minutes au maximum répondit la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges. Le temps de les surprendre. Ils tenteront de s'organiser et d'identifier la menace tout en cherchant à l' éliminer. C'est à ce moment que je vous ferais revenir.

-soit rapide dans ton geste et on fera de même de notre côté informa Kutsu.

Du côté Ouest de la frontière du Pays de la Cascade, une centaine des ninjas de Taki s'étaient rassemblés à la frontière entre leur Pays et celui de la Terre.

Les ninjas de Taki s'étaient regroupés en sous-groupe composait de cinq membres au maximum. Les sous-groupes s'étaient étalés sur cette partie de la frontière dont ils avaient été chargés de surveiller les moindres mouvements et les membres de sous-groupe discutaient entre eux.

Dans ce climat amical et calme avant l'arrivée probable de la tempête, des bruits secs tirèrent l'attention des autres sous-groupes.

Parmi les nombreux sous-groupes, l'un fit attaquer. Ce sous-groupe était un peu éloigné des autres et avait pour tache de surveiller une partie précise de la frontière, du côté d'Iwa où se trouvaient les grandes montagnes. Les corps des membres de ce petit groupe logèrent le sol, leurs sangs s'éparpillèrent. Autour d'eux, dix autres ninjas étaient apparus. La chose qui attira plus l'attention était leurs bandeaux ressemblant à ceux portés par des ninjas du Village d'Iwa.

-le Village d'Iwa passe à l'attaque cria un des ninjas de Taki sur place.

-capturons-les au plus vite ajouta un autre.

Par ces mots, une trentaine des ninjas se déplacèrent et allèrent au contact avec les ninjas d'Iwa avec comme objectif, de capturer ces ninjas et ainsi connaitre le plan de leur village.

Au niveau des dix nouveaux arrivants, ils regardèrent sans trop bouger l'arrivé des ninjas de Taki à leur niveau. Après avoir attaqué et tué cinq autres ninjas se trouvant à la frontière, les dix ninjas portant les bandeaux d'Iwa avaient maintenant fort à faire. Ils devaient mener à bien cette mission.

-nous avons trois minutes de maintenant dit Kutsu. Tachez de rester en vie ajouta-t-il.

-c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire précisa Shita. Ils nous sont supérieurs en nombre.

-calme-toi et contente-toi de mener à bien la mission sans te faire prendre ou tuer répliqua Kutsu.

Dans le groupe de dix, deux ninjas composèrent des mudras et placèrent leur main droite au sol. Un cercle noir se forma à la place où la main fit placer. Des lignes noires se détachèrent des cercles et allèrent en direction des ninjas de Taki. Ces derniers les ignorèrent de qu'ils comprirent que cela ne représentaient aucun danger. Les lignes noires passèrent au milieu des ninjas de Taki et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres plus loin.

Au même moment, l'un des ninjas de Taki arriva près du groupe des ninjas d'Iwa. Il arma son poing droit et frappa la personne se trouvant devant lui. A cet instant précis, les lignes noires s'allongèrent et créèrent des fissures au niveau du sol de sorte à piéger leurs adversaires et ainsi à diminuer le nombre des ninjas de Taki présent sur place mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.

-ça n'a pas marché comme prévu dit l'un des lanceurs de l'attaque.

-maintenant, c'est à notre tour d'attaquer répliqua l'autre lanceur.

Le groupe de dix se divisa et chaque membre alla au combat sans même se soucier de leur infériorité numérique par rapport à leurs adversaires.

Après deux minutes de combat, les dix ninjas d'Iwa n'avaient plus la même confiance qu'à leur arriver. Ils étaient regroupé dans un endroit précis et n'étaient qu'au nombre de cinq. Ce groupe était encerclé par les ninjas de Taki. Les cinq autres membres restants étaient un peu dispersés deux reposaient au sol cote-à-cote, blessé gravement. Ils ne valaient plus rien pour les ninjas de Taki qui les laissèrent dans l'attente d'une mort probable. Les trois autres étaient faits prisonniers et étaient placé un peu plus loin de combat, sous bonne surveillance.

Les ninjas d'Iwa étaient essoufflés et épuisés. Ils n'avaient combattus que depuis quelques minutes mais ils se sentaient comme vidé de tous leurs chakras.

-tu pense qu'on n'a pas encore atteint les trois minutes demanda Mirha, kunoichi aux cheveux noirs tombants.

-je ne sais pas répliqua Kutsu, le chef du groupe. Je me préoccupe plus pour les autres membres.

-si cette folle ne nous rappelle pas au plus vite, on risque de rejoindre nos autres coéquipiers informa un autre membre du groupe.

Avec la fatigue et l'épuisement de sa réserve de chakra, Mirha commença à composer une série des mudras pour lancer probablement sa dernière attaque. Elle composait calmement les signets sous les yeux de ninjas de Taki qui les encerclèrent depuis un moment sans pour autant lancer la dernière attaque.

En effet, les ninjas de Taki voulaient les capturer vivants pour avoir une idée des plans du Village d'Iwa mais avant de lancer le dernier assaut sur leurs adversaires, les ninjas de Taki attendaient patiemment.

Mirha termina sa composition. A l'instant, elle sentit une présence menaçante près de lui. Elle se retourna et n'eut le temps que de voir une lame se dirigeait vers sa tête.

Ceux qu'attendaient les ninjas de Taki étaient de distinguer dans ce groupe de cinq, les ninjas pouvant encore utiliser un jutsu puis l'éliminer.

La lame utilisée par le ninja de Taki passa au travers d'un écran de fumé. Mirha disparut ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe, les deux blessés et les trois capturés. Les dix membres de l'organisation Akatsuki furent rappelés au bon moment.

Au loin, un des ninjas vit réapparaitre une fumée blanche. Il conclut que ceux qui avaient planifié l'attaque se trouvait de l'autre côté de la frontière.

Ces événements justifièrent la présence des ninjas de Taki sur la frontière. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le Village d'Iwa aurait pu infiltrer ses ninjas au sein du Pays de la Cascade.

Un groupe formait d'une cinquante ninjas passa la frontière à la poursuite de leurs agresseurs. Les ninjas restant se préparent à envoyer un message vers leur village pour le prévenir des événements qui se sont produits.

Trois corps sans vie gisaient au sol dont deux été décapités près de ces trois corps, un homme élancé se tenait debout. Il avait la poitrine entachait des sangs, probablement de trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

La route vers le Pays de la Neige ne semblait pas être une promenade de santé pour Zabuza et son équipe. Il avait du répondre à l'attaque de ces trois individus qu'il tua sans hésitation. Le bout de son épée, le hachoir, était couvert de sang. Un peu plus loin, une autre personne se trouvait clouée au sol et contrairement aux trois autres, elle était vivante.

Zabuza, l'épéiste de Kiri, avait cependant les yeux tournaient ailleurs. Il n'observait ni les trois individus se trouvant devant lui ni la personne vivante se trouvant un peu plus loin qui semblait être Shiji.

L'épéiste avait le regard tourné vers sa gauche où un phénomène étrange s'était produit. Un liquide ressemblant à la lave se solidifiait très lentement.

-elle possède le même kekkei genkai que la Mizukage dit Haku qui rejoignit son sensei.

-impressionnant dit Zabuza. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle pouvait utiliser ce genre des techniques.

-elle le peut mais Shiji n'est pas aussi forte. La preuve, elle s'est vidée de son chakra après avoir lancée son attaque.

-ce n'est qu'un petit problème. Elle arrivera à le surmonter au fil de temps.

-je vois que tu n'a pas fait dans le détail fit remarquer Haku en pointant du doigt les deux corps décapités.

Zabuza regarda les trois corps se trouvant devant lui pendant quelques secondes avant de figer son regard sur la jeune kunoichi.

-ce petit incident nous a fait perdre du temps dit-il. On doit reprendre la route.

-très bien répliqua calmement Haku avec un sourire.

Les deux ninjas prirent des directions différentes. Zabuza se retourna et continua de marcher vers le Pays de la Neige alors que Haku se pressa d'aller rejoindre Shiji, toujours étalée au sol.

Haku arriva devant Shiji. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, le visage cloué au sol avec une respiration de plus rapide. Haku s'accroupit, fit un geste lent de son bras droit et serras le bras gauche de Shiji. Il se releva dans un mouvement simple et souleva le corps de Shiji. Haku plaça Shiji au niveau de son épaule droit.

Il reprit la route en suivant Zabuza qui avait prit de l'avance par rapport à eux.

En marchant, une voix arriva aux oreilles de Haku. La voix provenait de Shiji qui avait réussit à prononcer un mot.

-merci dit-elle. Merci d'avoir voulu prendre soin de moi. Haku ne répondit pas. Il continua à marcher calmement.

-tu aurais pu nous faire tuer de l'autre coté de la frontière s'énerva Kutsu.

-je devrais suivre le plan répliqua la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges.

-le plan était de nous laisser mourir de l'autre côté.

Les dix ninjas étaient de retour du coté d'Iwa. Ils avaient menés leur mission à bien même si tout ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévu. Les deux membres du groupe blessés durant la mission étaient pris en charge par un autre groupe de cinq.

-leur état est critique informa l'un des membres en charge de blessés. Il faut qu'on quitte le lieu au plus vite.

-c'est déjà l'heure de partir répliqua la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges.

Dans ce lieu, un petit oiseau survolait les environs. Il semblait être le signal qu'attendaient tous les ninjas présent sur le lieu.

-où allons-nous demanda Shita.

-tu le sauras à l'arrivé répliqua la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges. Mirha ordonna-t-elle, ramène-nous au lieu de rencontre.

L'intéressée composa une série des mudras. Elle posa sa main au sol et dans un grand nuage blanc, tous les ninjas sur la place disparurent.

Au même moment que la fumée se dissipait, un groupe composait d'une vingtaine des ninjas arrivèrent sur le lieu. Ils portèrent une tenue noire, le haut et le bas, avec un gilet gris par dessus. Leurs bandeaux représentés deux roches partiellement superposés, un petit positionné devant et un autre plus grand et étaient les ninjas du Village d'Iwa, dans le Pays de la Terre.

Le combat entre les ninjas de Suna et les membres de l'organisation Akatsuki duraient depuis plusieurs heures. Kankurô et trois autres ninjas de Suna faisaient face Khari et Hazu alors que Gaara et Temari s'occupaient du reste.

-katon – ryuka no jutsu _ le feu du dragon lança Kesshi.

Un souffle de feu se dirigea vers Gaara. Ce dernier composa deux signets de mudras et joignit ses mains. Un mur de sable se dressa devant Gaara et fit barrage. Le feu s'estompa sur le mur de sable sans trop de mal.

Au même moment, Temari sortit du côté gauche du mur de sable, dégainant son éventail avant de lancer :

-kamaitachi no jutsu _ la lame du vent.

Grace à son éventail, Temari lança une puissante attaque futon vers leurs adversaires. Kesshi partit à droit et Rinji vers la gauche. Ce geste les avaient permit d'éviter de justesse l'attaque futon de la blonde de Suna.

Kankurô, qui s'était libéré de son combat avec les deux autres membres de l'organisation Akatsuki, arriva près de sa sœur Temari.

-je m'occupe de celui-là informa le marionnettiste tout en faisant référence à l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Kankurô fit un mouvement lent de sa main droite en direction du ninja aux cheveux noirs qui arriva près à atterrir. Par ce geste, des fils de chakra se firent voir et une marionnette sortit du sol et emprisonnant sa cible avant de toucher le sol.

-kuro higi kiki… Kankurô n'eut pas le temps de lancer sa dernière attaque qu'il reçut un puissant coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire de la part de la kunoichi aux cheveux noirs. Cette dernière fit un saut rapide pour échapper à une quantité de sable qui s'approchait de lui et au même moment que le marionnettiste s'écroula.

Le sable poursuivit sa cible vers le ciel.

La kunoichi aux cheveux noirs esquiva de justesse le sable qui la poursuivait et répliqua directement avec un lancé de kunaï vers Gaara.

D'un geste lent, le ninja aux cheveux châtains fit un signe avec sa main gauche. Du sable jaillit du sol et créa un mur devant. Le kunaï se planta de l'autre côté.

A cet instant, Gaara remarqua quelque chose sur le mur de sable. Il avait devant lui un parchemin collé sur son mur.

-un parchemin explosif s'étonna le jiinchuriki.

-katsu cria une voix féminine avant que la détonation ne se produise. Gaara fit propulser par l'impact de l'explosion.

Le reste des ninjas de Suna se dirigea vers sa position pour avoir de ces nouvelles.

Alors que le rythme du combat s'était ralenti après l'explosion, un petit oiseau jaune, provenant de nulle part, apparut dans le ciel. Il volait près du lieu du combat. Les deux groupes s'étaient reformés après l'explosion.

Les quatre ninjas faisant partit de l'organisation Akatsuki avaient les yeux tourné vers le ciel, principalement vers le petit oiseau. Ce dernier était apparu dans les environs pour leur donner un signal. Parmi les quatre ninjas, l'un d'eux soupira avant de dire :

-il est temps de partir dit Kesshi.

-occupez-vous de leur cas demanda Rinji. Hazu composa des mudras et plaça sa main droite au sol. La kunoichi fit un signe de sa main droite. Elle avait un sourire dû moins sarcastique.

Gaara avait du mal à se relever, nul n'était l'aide de sa sœur. Son visage avait des fissures. Sa protection corporelle avait réussit à réduire l'impact de l'attaque. Kankurô et un autre ninja de Suna surveillaient leurs adversaires qui avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Deux autres ninjas de Suna se trouvaient devant Gaara et Temari.

-que s'est-il passé demanda l'un des ninjas se trouvant devant Gaara et Temari.

-une explosion… un parchemin explosif… dit-il d'une manière faible. Gaara accusait le coup de l'explosion. Son était semblait être stable mais au vit de la puissance de l'explosion, il devait récupérer pour retrouver son meilleur niveau.

-quel parchemin explosif demanda Temari.

-ils ont placé des parchemins explosifs sous nos pieds termina-t-il.

-comment ça cria le marionnettiste.

Au même moment, le sol aux alentours commença à trembler. Plusieurs jets de sable sortirent du sol avant de prendre une forme. Les jets prirent la forme des tubes de terre faisant deux fois la taille des ninjas de Suna et en ayant plusieurs parchemins plaçaient dessus.

Les tubes étaient distancés que de quelques centimètres et couvraient un rayon de trois mètres autour des ninjas de Suna. Ces derniers se trouvaient prit dans un piège. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

-que devons-nous faire demanda l'un des trois ninjas de Suna accompagnant les membres de l'équipe Baki.

-je ne sais pas répliqua Kankurô. Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est la fin pour nous.

Gaara, toujours soutenu par sa sœur et avec le peu des forces qui lui restait, fit un effort de tourner sa tête en direction de leurs adversaires du jour. Il les observait au loin et surtout la kunoichi aux cheveux noirs.

Malgré la distance qui séparait les deux groupes, une voix arriva au niveau du groupe de Suna. Gaara reconnue la voix et le mot prononcé.

-katsu lança la kunoichi aux cheveux noirs.

Par ce mot, tous les parchemins se trouvant dans le rayon de trois mètres explosèrent. Les quatre ninjas de l'organisation Akatsuki quittèrent le lieu à la minute où leur collègue lança l'attaque.


	9. Une organisation dangereuse

Six jours s'étaient écroulés depuis le combat dans la frontière du Pays du Vent et dans la frontière entre le Pays de la Roche et de la Cascade.

Une bataille plus sanglante s'était déroulée entre les ninjas du Village d'Iwa et ceux du Village de Taki. L'issue de cette petite bataille resta peu glorieuse pour les deux camps. Une mystérieuse explosion balaya tous les ninjas sur les environs. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Les corps de quelques ninjas furent retrouvés en entier. Un cratère de deux mètres de profondeur et couvrant un rayon de cinq mètres témoignait de la puissante destructrice de la mystérieuse de l'explosion qui s'était produite à la frontière entre le Pays de la Roche et de la Cascade.

Mais, même avec cet événement, les deux villages se pointèrent du doigt en affirmant que leur adversaire était à l'origine de cette explosion.

Dans le Villa de Konoha, les rues étaient dessertes. La pluie avait réussie à clouer chaque habitant dans sa petite maison. Le village était calme et profitait de la vie après la paix qui arriva à la fin de la dernière grande guerre ninja. Les habitants ignoraient complètement ce qui se passait dans les autres pays en ce moment.

Outre le fait que les civils ne circulaient pas dans le village à cause de la pluie, les ninjas n'avaient pas le même plaisir. Répondant à un appel urgent du troisième Hokage sous la pluie, un groupe d'une vingtaine des jônins avaient pu rejoindre le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Le maître Hokage était assis sur sa chaise et portait la tenue habituelle des Hokages. En face de lui, se trouvait les jônins.

Après une minute de silence, le maître Hokage se décida de s'adresser aux jônins présents sur place.

-Si je vous ai appelé en ce moment c'est pour vous faire part d'une chose importante dit Hiruzen. Vous êtes tous au courant des attaques qui se sont produites dans les différents pays ninjas y compris le Pays du Feu. Il y a quelques jours, une organisation s'était présentée comme étant l'auteur de toutes ces attaques.

-De toutes les attaques reprit Gai. Comment cette organisation a-t-elle pu coordonner toutes ces attaques demanda Gai.

-Sans oublier que les cinq grandes nations ninjas ont été touchées par cette organisation dont on ne connaît ni le nom ni sa force militaire conclu Kakashi.

-Nous savons au moins une chose à-propos de cette organisation répliqua l'Hokage.

-Quelle est cette chose ? demanda Kurenaï.

-Nous connaissons le nom de cette organisation. Elle se nomme Akatsuki dit Hiruzen en insistant sur le nom de l'organisation.

-Akatsuki ? S'étonna Gai. Je n'ai jamais étendue parler d'une organisation se nomma ainsi.

-il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça dit une voix provenant de l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Les jônins regardèrent à leur droit, lieu où provenait la voix et virent un homme pénétrait dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre se trouvant de ce côté.

Le nouvel arrivant un homme dune cinquantaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux longs et blancs.

-Jiraya-sensei dit Kakashi en identifiant le nouvel arrivant.

-Eh Kakashi ! répliqua le nouvel arrivant. Les choses ont bien changées depuis mon dernier passage au village.

-Tu feras la nostalgie plus tard prévint Hiruzen. Informe-les à propos de cette organisation.

Jiraya se dirigea vers le troisième Hokage. Il s'arrêta près de son bureau, fit face aux jônins avant de leur parler :

-Akatsuki est une organisation criminelle dangereuse. La plus dangereuse du monde des ninjas. Elle œuvrait dans l'ombre depuis sa création. Au début, elle n'était composait que de neuf membres avant que Orochimaru ne quitte l'organisation. Mais aujourd'hui, il semble que l'organisation a évoluée à la fois en nombre et en puissance de frappe.

-Qui dirige cette organisation ? demanda Ibiki Morino, le chef de la section interrogatoire du Village de Konoha.

-Pour le moment, je ne connais pas l'identité de celui qui dirige cette organisation. Mais il y a huit membres qui coordonnent les activités de l'organisation.

-Même à huit, ils savent mieux s'organiser sans leur chef fit remarquer Gai.

-Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a un certain Itachi Uchiha précisa Jiraya.

-Itachi Uchiha, le grand frère de Sasuke s'exclama Asuma.

Les voix s'élevèrent parmi les jônins. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi fit plonger dans ses pensées.

-Si Sasuke apprends la nouvelle, cela risquerait de le déstabiliser et de compliquer ses relations avec ses deux coéquipiers pensa Kakashi. Le mieux est qu'il ne sache rien pour le moment.

La discussion continua entre jônins pendant quelques minutes. Kurenaï qui était silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation posa une question à l'Hokage, ce qui permit de calmer les autres.

-Maître Hokage, dit Kurenaï, qui vous a informé à propos de cette organisation.

Hiruzen fit un geste avec sa main droite et prit deux papiers qui s'y trouvaient sur la table et les montrant aux jônins.

-L'information nous provient de Suna dit le troisième. Un de leur groupe sur la frontière a eu à faire face à quatre membres de cette organisation.

-Et comment s'est soldé le combat demanda Jiraya qui n'était pas au courant de cette nouvelle.

-Les cinq ninjas de Suna sont dans un état critique informa le troisième. Ils ont subit plusieurs blessures graves qui les placent entre la vie et la mort.

Le maître Hokage ordonna aux jônins ayant à leur charge une équipe de n'est pas informé leurs élèves de cette situation pour l'instant. Il demanda à Kakashi de ne rien dire à Sasuke concernant son frère aîné de peur de réveiller la part de vengeance qui sommeille en lui. Cette envie qui avait disparut du visage de l'Uchiha depuis quelques mois. Pour finir, le maître Hokage demanda à Ibiki de placer une équipe de quatre ninjas pour surveiller le fait et geste de Sasuke et de Naruto.

Cette décision surprit tous les jônins présent sur place de même que le sensei de l'équipe sept qui n'osa réagir à la décision du maître Hokage.

Un vent de peur circulait au petit matin dans le Village d'Oto, au Pays du Son. La sécurité était renforcée au sein du village, qui se préparait à une future bataille.

Dans le bâtiment principal du village, au petit matin, deux hommes étaient rassemblés dans une salle mal éclairée. L'un était assis sur la chaise et l'autre se trouvait devant. Une conversation avait débutée entre les deux hommes et concernée principalement les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits à travers le monde ninja.

La salle dont se trouvaient les deux hommes était éclairées par quelques bougies dans chaque coin du bâtiment dont une se trouvait prés de l'homme assis sur une chaise. Après un petit moment de silence, l'homme sur la chaise repris la conversation.

-Le temps devient de plus en plus sombre dit Orochimaru, l'homme assis sur la chaise.

Ce dernier avait des yeux d'ambres avec des marquages de couleur pourpre autour de ses yeux, une référence à sa nature semblable au serpent. Il avait une peau pale et de longs cheveux noirs. Il portait un kimono blanc à manche longue avec une ceinture violette autour de la taille.

-Oui répondit Kabuto, le subordonné. Il semble que l'organisation Akatsuki a refait surface.

Kabuto avait des cheveux gris et courts et portait des lunettes. Il avait mis une chemise de couleur pourpre foncée avec un col haut, un pantalon noir. Il portait le bandeau du Village d'Oto sur le front dont le symbole représentait une note musicale.

-Il semble qu'elle est de retour sans vraiment que je sache beaucoup de choses sur ses nouveaux objectifs.

-Mais maître Orochimaru s'étonna Kabuto, tu faisais partie de cette organisation il y a quelques années. Tu étais au courant des objectifs poursuivit par l'organisation à cette époque.

-Il y a longtemps que j'ai quitté cette organisation dit Orochimaru à Kabuto. A cette époque, nous avons un objectif que nous poursuivons. Un objectif simple si je peux dire mais les choses ont bien changée depuis le temps.

-Les choses ont bien changées répéta Kabuto. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a changé demanda-t-il à son maître.

-a l'époque où je faisais partie de cette organisation, nous avons prévus de débuter notre mission dans trois ans dit-il. A ce moment, je présume qu'ils ont changés des plans et ont un autre objectif que je ne connais pas.

Il faisait nuit dans un lieu éloignait des grandes villes. Le lieu était couvert par des grands arbres et semblait se trouvait près du Pays du Feu. Autour du lieu, trois lits étaient étalé au sol deux étaient occupés les trois lits étaient placés autour d'un petit feu. Haku et Shiji étaient endormis alors que Zabuza manquait sur le lieu.

Un peu plus loin, sur les hautes des arbres, quatre personnes étaient en plein discussion. On pouvait distinguer Zabuza parmi les quatre personnes. Les trois autres personnes portaient des longs manteaux noirs qui les couvraient tout le corps sans possibilité de pouvoir les identifier. Par leur voix, il semblait y avoir deux femmes et un homme parmi ceux qui portaient les manteaux noirs.

Les quatre personnes observaient les deux élèves de Zabuza qui s'étaient endormis.

La conversation se basait sur les récents évènements qui se sont produits lors de déplacement de l'équipe menée par Zabuza.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de décapiter les trois ninjas envoyés sur vos traces dit l'un des femmes dont une mèche des cheveux se faisait voir.

-vous n'étiez pas obligé de les envoyés répliqua l'épéiste.

-Peu importe ce que tu avais fait, tu n'étais pas leur cible ajouta l'autre femme du trio. Et tu n'aurais pas du agir de la sorte.

-J'ai été forcé d'agir dit Zabuza pour se défendre. J'ai dû les attaquer pour ne pas réveiller des soupçons de la part de Haku.

-Tache de te retenir à la prochaine fois intervenu le troisième membre du trio. Shiji est notre seule cible. Des qu'on l'aura capturée, tu auras ce qu'on s'était convenu.

-Il vous faudra agir au plus vite prévint Zabuza. Haku commence à s'attachait à cette fille. Cela risquerait de mettre votre plan en péril.

-On s'occupera de ton élève s'il se met au travers de notre cible dit l'homme du trio.

-J'aimerais vous voir à l'œuvre face à lui termina l'épéiste.

Les quatre personnes continuèrent leur discussion pendant une dizaine des minutes avant de se séparer. Le trio prit une direction différente de celle de Zabuza. Ce dernier reprit sa place, dans le silence, auprès de ces élèves.

Dans un lieu à végétation diverse, une centaine des personnes s'étaient rassemblées. L'endroit était couvert par des arbres, des herbes ces cours d'eau un peu partout et par plusieurs rochers de taille variable. Les centaines de personnes se trouvant sur le lieu s'étaient regroupés dans ce lieu dans un but précis. Là seule chose qui était commune à toutes était leurs vêtements. Ils portaient un long manteau noir orné avec des nuages rouges cerclés de blanc. Ils faisaient partie de l'organisation Akatsuki.

Au milieu de cette foule, des petits groupes s'étaient crées. Les membres discutaient de leurs récentes missions et des difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Ils étaient tous là, dans l'attente.

L'organisation Akatsuki avait frappée à travers le monde ninja. Aucun pays ne pouvait crier haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas enregistré des attaques d'une organisation méconnues jusqu'à ce jour.

Les premières attaques furent orchestrées par de duo avant que des équipes de plus de deux membres ne puissent prendre le relais.

Sur le même lieu, deux nouvelles personnes pouvaient se faire voir au loin. Elles se dirigeaient vers le groupement à pas léger.

Un peu plus tard, les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient arrivés près du regroupement. Ils passèrent au milieu des multiples groupes qui s'étaient formés.

A chaque fois que les deux nouveaux arrivants progressaient dans leur déplacement, le silence prenait place. Un court silence.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants progressaient calmement. L'un avait des cheveux blonds et longs dont une mèche cachait son œil gauche. Il portait une ceinture sur la taille avec des petits sacs sur le côté droit. Le deuxième homme avait des cheveux roux… il était de petite taille par rapport à son coéquipier.

Sasori et Deidara faisaient partie de la tête dirigeante de l'organisation Akatsuki. Les deux coéquipiers avaient répondue à un appel, comme tous les autres membres de l'organisation.

Alors que les deux coéquipiers marchaient calmement, une jeune fille se dirigeait vers eux en courant. Les deux coéquipiers s'arrêtèrent à la vue de la personne qui avançait vers eux.

La fille s'arrêta devant le duo qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et longs, des yeux rouges. Khari prit un petit moment de repos avant de reprendre son souffle et de s'adresser aux personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle.

-Bonjour Sasori-senpai. Bonjour Deidara-sensei dit-elle en fixant son regard sur le blond.

Sasori et Deidara la regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. Khari se senti un peu gêné par ces regards et baissa les yeux. A ce moment, Sasori reprit la route dans le calme en laissant Khari et Deidara. La fille suivit le déplacement du déserteur de Suna des yeux.

-Je vois que tu es toujours en vie questionna Deidara à Khari.

-J'ai eu un bon mentor répondit-elle calmement.

- La mission s'est bien déroulée j'imagine ? demanda le blond.

-Oui la mission se bien déroulée dit-elle. Nous sous sommes mesurés avec un groupe des ninjas du Village de Suna.

-Les autres duos sont déjà arrivés voulu savoir Deidara.

-Non répliqua Khari. Vous êtes les premiers à arriver.

Par ces mots, Deidara soupira. Il regarda Khari qui lui souriait. Le blond prit un mot de réflexion avant de reprendre sa route et de rejoindre son coéquipier en laissant Khari sur place.

Après quelques pas, Deidara s'arrêta, se retourna puis s'adressa à la jeune fille.

-Qu'es-ce que tu attends, demanda le blond à Khari.

L'intéressé se retourna à son tour avec un grand sourire et alla rejoindre Deidara.

Gaara se trouvait dans un lieu désertique. Il n'y avait aucun arbre, ni herbe et même pas de cours du lieu où il se réveilla.

Le lieu était composait de sable, du sol dure, de sable mouvement, des rochers et des montagnes. Sur le lieu, un vent directionnel soufflait à chaque instant. Le vent allait en direction opposée au soleil.

Après avoir scruté le lieu pendant plusieurs minutes, Gaara se décida à se déplacer. Il suivit le mouvement du vent pour tenter de découvrir où il se trouvait.

Gaara marcha durant des heures sans pour autant trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le lieu se ressemblait. Il se demandait toujours après avoir vue un rocher ou une montagne s'il n'était déjà passé par ici. Il semblait être perdu mais continuer toujours à marcher.

En découvrant une montagne au loin, qui était plus grande que celles qu'il avait vu auparavant, le ninja de Suna repris courage et pensait pouvoir découvrir où il était s'il se rapprochait de la montagne et observait le lieu du sommet.

Gaara se dirigeait cette fois-ci vers la grande montagne. Il courait pour atteindre la montagne aussi vite que possible.

En posant une nouvelle fois son pied droit au sol, Gaara sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Le sable était différent des autres lieux. Le pied du ninja de Suna commençait à s'enfoncer vers le bas.

Dans un saut simple, Gaara se libéra de ce piège naturel et atterrit à quelques mètres derrière. Il remarqua avec surpris ce grand étendu de sable mouvement. La montagne n'était plus loin du lieu où il se tenait.

A cet instant précis, du sable jaillit de la gourde de Gaara et se place à sa droite avant qu'un kunaï rattachait à un parchemin explosif ne puisse le toucher.

Au contact, une grande explosion se produisit. L'explosion souleva une grande quantité de sable qui couvrait le lieu.

Le ninja de Suna sortit du nuage de poussière sans égratignure. Il rechercha des yeux d'où pouvait provenir l'attaque qui l'a un peu surpris.

Après quelques minutes, il remarqua une silhouette se tenir debout du haut d'un rocher à quelques mètres de sa position. Du lieu où il se tenait, Gaara ne pouvait bien identifier son agresseur.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Gaara à son agresseur.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la question du ninja de Suna. Il fit un bon du haut du rocher et atterrit sur la terre ferme. De qu'il atterrit, l'agresseur de Gaara prit la décision de s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Gaara le suivit aussitôt qu'il vu son agresseur prendre de la distance avec lui.

Le ninja de Suna suivit son agresseur sans pour autant savoir où il se dirigeait.

La course poursuite durait depuis plus de cinq minutes et Gaara n'avait pas réussit à rattraper son retard face à son agresseur. Ce dernier était plus rapide et plus agile. Il fit un bond à gauche puis à droite avant de prendre appui sur un petit rocher et de s'envoler dans les airs. Gaara prit à son tour appui sur le petit rocher et suivit son agresseur dans les airs.

Cependant, son agresseur se retourna, composa des signes de mudras, prit une grande respiration et lança :

-futon - kami no iki _ futon – le souffle divin.

Le mystérieux agresseur projeta un puissant souffle en direction du ninja de Suna.

Du sable jaillit de la jarre que transportait Gaara et s'enroula sur ce dernier pour le protéger de l'attaque. Mais l'attaque était tellement puissante quelle projeta violemment Gaara au sol. Son bouclier était à moitié détruit mais avait réussit à réduire l'impact de l'attaque sur son hôte.

Gaara avait pu sortir sans trop de dégât. Son bouclier lui avait permis de ne pas sentir la force de l'attaque. Il se relevait de cette attaque quant une voix arriva à ses oreilles. Son agresseur s'adressait à lui pour la première fois.

-Au moins tu as survécu à cette attaque dit une voix féminine. Je ne pensais pas voir aussitôt le jiinchuriki de Shukaku être mis à mal par une seule attaque.

Gaara regarda cette kunoichi sans trop réagir. Ce qui lui semblait plus étrange était le fait que la kunoichi portait l'uniforme des ninjas du Village de Suna composait d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de couleur grise avec un gilet de la même couleur. Une étoffe lui couvrait le visage. Seuls ses yeux verts se faisaient voir aux ordres.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda à nouveau Gaara.

La kunoichi observa le jiinchuriki pendant un long moment. Elle prit un grand soupire avant de répondre.

-Suis-moi dit-elle sans révéler plus des choses.

La kunoichi se retourna et s'éloigna de Gaara à petit pas. Ce dernier resta un peu silencieux sans savoir quelle décision prendre. Après mille et une réflexions, il prit la peine de suivre la kunoichi tout en restant sur ces gardes.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Gaara et la mystérieuse kunoichi arrivèrent devant une grande grotte. Ils pénétrèrent sans trop attendre et se retrouvèrent devant une grande cage qui divisait la grotte en deux. Sur la serrure de la cage, un parchemin y était collé avec la mention sceau. Ce parchemin avait attiré plus l'attention de Gaara que de la kunoichi qui avait le regard fixait sur la cage.

-Où sommes-nous, questionna Gaara à la kunoichi.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le sol se mit à trembler.

La source de secousses provenait de l'autre côté de la cage. Les secousses devenaient de plus en plus régulières. Elles continuèrent pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce qu'une créature de dix mètres de haut puisse se faire voir et s'approcha de la cage.

La créature ressemblait à un grand chien viverrin faite de sable avec des nombreux traits ondulés de couleur bleu sur tout le corps. Une grande queue se baladait dans tout le sens derrière le chien viverrin.

-Shukaku, l'esprit du sable s'étonna Gaara. Mais c'est mon…

-Oui je sais l'interrompit la kunoichi. Tu es l'hôte du démon à une queue.

-que vois-je parla le Tanuki derrière sa grande cage. Ce gamin qui me sert d'hôte et toi en s'adressant à la kunoichi. J'aurais mieux fait de vous tuer tous les deux à cette époque.

-Tant que cette cage tiendras, il ne pourra rien faire dit la kunoichi. Toi aussi tu ne tiens qu'à un fil dit-elle à Gaara.

-Parfois j'ai dû mal à le retenir déclara-t-il.

-Je ne faisais pas allusion à ton statut de jiinchuriki répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu veux parler de cet affrontement avec ces shinobis.

-Exactement.

-Ce fut un combat un peu plus compliqué dit-il. Les membres de cette organisation étaient bien plus forts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelle après ce combat ? demanda la kunoichi.

-Pas grand chose. A part le fait que j'ai dû utiliser la puissance du démon pour nous protéger des explosions.

-Et comment se porte le reste de ton équipe.

-+Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé dans ce lieu désertique.

-C'est mieux que tu retourne d'où tu viens et que tu te battes pour rester en vie. Ta sœur et ton frère compte aussi sur toi termina-t-elle.

Gaara regarda la kunoichi sans trop comprendre qui elle était réellement. Cependant, la kunoichi avait le regard fixait sur la cage où le démon tentait vainement de sortir de cette cage. Elle ne savait pas que Gaara l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Des que ces yeux quittèrent la cage, ils croisèrent ceux de Gaara.

La kunoichi resta silencieuse pendant un long moment puis s'approcha du jiinchuriki avant de le serrer fortement contre elle.

-Temari et Kankurô t'aiment beaucoup dit-elle. Ne l'oublie jamais termina-t-elle.

Dans le bâtiment principal du Village de Suna, dans le Pays du Vent, le Kazekage avait convoqué une petite réunion d'urgence avec les jônins du village. Cette réunion avait aussi pour but de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à l'équipe menée par Kankurô.

La réunion avait débutée depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Des nouvelles de l'état de santé de l'équipe de Kankurô demanda le Kazekage à l'assemblée.

-L'état de Kankurô, Temari ainsi que des autres ninjas se stabilisent dit un ninja médecin se trouvant en face du Kazekage.

-Mais pour Gaara, ajouta un autre ninja médecin, son état est toujours critique. C'est dû peut-être à une grande utilisation du chakra de son Biju pour sauver ses coéquipiers.

-Cela pourrait expliquer leur état lors de leur retour au village précisa Baki.

-Et des nouvelles de cette organisation criminelle ? Questionna le Kazekage.

-Les seules informations que nous avons obtenues à propos de cette organisation sont celles que nous ont révélées Kankurô et Temari. J'ai envoyé un message au Village de Konoha mais nous n'avons pas encore des réponses de leur part dit Baki.

-Ils ont encore du temps pour nous répondre répliqua le Kazekage. Pour le moment, l'équipe de Kankurô est la priorité dit-il à l'intention des ninjas médecins.

-Nous ferons le nécessaire répondit l'un des deux ninjas médecins présent à cette petite rencontre avec le Kazekage.

Alors que la discussion reprenait, un bruit fort et sourd mit du silence dans la salle. Le bruit ressemblait à une explosion qui se serait produite au sein du Village de Suna.

Au Village de Suna, les tempêtes de sable soufflaient de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, la direction que prenaient les tempêtes pour circuler dans le village était très bizarre. Les tempêtes s'élevaient vers le ciel c'est qui n'étaient jamais arrivée auparavant.

Les ninjas qui étaient en réunion avec le Kazekage arrivèrent à l'extérieur accompagnés du Kazekage. Ils remarquèrent cette trajectoire un peu inexpliquée des tempêtes de sable. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel pour comprendre ceux qui se passaient et remarquèrent quelque chose d'étranger se créait au ciel.

Le sable qu'emportaient les tempêtes vers le ciel créa un bras, un bras de grande taille. Il était de couleur sable, des griffes au bout de la main avec des traits ondulés de couleur bleue un peu partout.

Il semblerait que le bout du bras se trouvait du haut d'un bâtiment du village, probablement du toit d'un hôpital de Suna.

Le bras de sable couvrait une large surface par sa longueur.

-Le démon de Gaara se réveille pensa Baki.

La panique s'était installée au sein du village au vue de cet événement. Certains habitants semblaient savoir d'où pouvait provenir cet étranger bras de sable. Le Kazekage donna l'ordre aux jônins de mettre les civils hors de danger au cas où les choses deviendraient encore pires.

Après avoir donné son ordre, le Kazekage fixa de nouveau le ciel pour tenter de trouver un moyen de résoudre ce petit problème selon lui.

A cet instant, le Kazekage ainsi Baki et les deux ninjas médecins qui étaient restés près de lui remarquèrent que la menace s'écartait peu à peu du village.

En effet, le bras de sable perdait de plus en plus de sa longueur sans raison apparente jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être vue au niveau du sol.

Le Kazekage soupira vu que la menace fut écartée. Il se retourna, fit face à Baki et aux deux ninjas médecins avant de s'adresser à eux :

-Gaara se réveillé dit le Kazekage.

Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiha arrivèrent au point de rencontre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la forêt où s'était donné rendez-vous les membres de l'organisation Akatsuki.

-J'imagine que tous les membres sont déjà arrivés au point de rendez-vous dit Kisame.

-Je ne pense pas répliqua L'Uchiha.

-En général, les missions se sont bien déroulées répliqua l'épéiste en plaçant son épée sur son épaule gauche.

-Nous les sauront bientôt répondit L'Uchiha.

Soudainement, Itachi se baissa pour éviter une attaque. Kisame place au bon moment son épée sur sa gauche qui stoppa le coup de pied. Le pied se retira de l'épée quelque instant après.

Itachi se releva et vu une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges mettre quelques pas d'écart entre lui et Kisame.

-Kashi lança Kisame. Toujours le même accueille.

L'intéressée affichait un beau sourire au duo avant de dire :

-Zabuza-senpai, Itachi-sensei dit-elle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

-J'aime plutôt que tu prennes cet attitude dit Kisame. Ton accueille parfois brutal ne correspond avec ta beauté ou ton comportement.

Kashi devint rouge après les mots de l'épéiste. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard de l'épéiste de l'Akastuki. A ce moment, Itachi intervint pour un peu changer l'atmosphère.

-Les autres duos sont déjà arrivés au point de rencontre demanda l'Uchiha.

Kashi leva ces yeux et croisèrent les pupilles rouge de Itachi. Elle resta plongée dans ces yeux avant de pouvoir répondre :

-Vous êtes le deuxième duo a arrivé. Sasori-sensei et Deidara-sensei nous ont déjà rejoint depuis plusieurs minutes répliqua-t-elle.

Kisame soupira un long moment avant de lever ces yeux vers le ciel. Il remarqua à ce moment qu'un petit oiseau volé au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra les attendre lança l'épéiste, les yeux surveillant le mouvement de l'oiseau.

-On a encore du temps répliqua Kashi.

-Pas tout à fait répondit Itachi, en découvrant à son tour le petit. C'est l'heure.

-La réunion va bientôt commencer fit remarquer Kisame avec un sourire.

-On y va lança Itachi avant de tourner le dos à Kashi.

L'Uchiha se dirigea vers la forêt. Il était suivit par Kashi et Kisame qui fermait la marche. Les trois membres allèrent rejoindre ceux qui étaient déjà présent dans la forêt.

Mais pour Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Sasori et Deidara une nouvelle réunion devrait avoir lieu dans le bref délai. Cette réunion concernait directement l'organisation, son épanouissement rapide dans le monde ninjas ainsi que de ces objectifs.


End file.
